BATB: A Double Majesty of Grace: Book 10
by Vetivera
Summary: Jacob, the adult son of Catherine and Vincent discovers his potential. Cathy cements her place in the family. Catherine starts working in the community and gets more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

A Double Majesty of Grace 1

_So oft have I invoked thee for my Muse, _

_And found such fair assistance in my verse. _

_As every alien pen hath got my use. _

_And under thee their poesy disperse. _

_Thine eyes that taught the dumb on high to sing, _

_And heavy ignorance aloft to fly, _

_Have added feathers to the learned's wing, _

_And given grace a double majesty. _

_Yet be most proud of that which I compile, _

_Whose influence is thine and born of thee: _

_In others' works thou dost but mend the style, _

_And arts with thy sweet graces graced be; _

_But thou art all my art and dost advance _

_As high as learning my rude ignorance. _

* * *

><p>'What's happening Vincent? You seem so still. Are you not worried about the children?'<p>

'Children? Do you mean Mea and Cilla?'

'Cathy and Jacob.'

Vincent grunted in response. His absentmindedness worried Catherine. Since the event which caused their separation so many years ago, and was so recently repeated during the flood below, Catherine remained vigilant of her husband's vague and wary demeanour. Watching him and feeling helpless was too much like reliving a past whose outcome had been disastrous.

'Are you listening Vincent?' she pleaded with rising anxiety.

'I am Catherine, but my mind is focussed on our son and his wife.'

His weary wife sighed. 'I just asked you a question about them.'

'What?' Vincent looked up then. The look on Catherine's face brought him up short.

'I am sorry my love.' Reaching out he grabbed her hand adding physical sincerity to the verbal apology. His inattentiveness was inexcusable. 'I am trying to get a sense of where they are and what's happening but all I feel or sense is dead silence...no anxiety, no stress, no shock, just a vague stillness. This is more disquieting to me Catherine. I fully expected startling revelations about Lena to come to light.'

The blond head tilted to one side, its golden mane falling over one shoulder. ' Perhaps I was wrong.'

'Jacob would call if they were in trouble.' Vincent didn't look convinced. Catherine probed further. 'What does it mean...this stillness you talk about?'

Vincent got up, as he often did when troubled, and walked to the fireplace, where burning logs brought both light and warmth to the living room. Looking deep into the flames, Vincent remained thoughtful of the extraordinary event overtaking Jacob and Cathy. The gift of hindsight, bequeathed to their son, was both a blessing and a challenge. So much of what Jacob had seen over the years enabled everyone including Vincent to find the authentic history of their lives, from its very beginning. In many ways they were able to use the knowledge to draw each other closer together, uniting agreeable members of the Cult of the Golden Lion.

The entire family and many of the friends and enemies who passed through their lives belonged to a very old clan whose origins rose out of Egypt over fifteen centuries before the birth of Jesus. The awesome responsibilities of that history, as it attached itself to their everyday lives, brought both the pride of the lion clan and the constant battle for supremacy of its modern criminal holdings. The family's originating twins endured a complex and shocking physical separation from each other when their father was forced to leave his wife and one of his twins as surety at the palace of Queen Hatshepsut in ancient Egypt. Generations of their separate families, located all over the world, have been unable, since that time, to reconcile the untamed negative and positive energy of the twins dual nature which had been handed down along lines of DNA for years. At some fine point of light, the two sides would meet again and again but never as a uniting force. The journey out of Egypt as part of the Lion Clan would not be easy. Many would die and despite the more modern mundane fights for territory, for drug and human trafficking rights nothing was as important as reconciling the two warring sides through the merging of one child born to the Exemplar and one child to the Diosa who would meet, mate and produce the leminscate of eight sons.

Vincent and Catherine heard the details of many histories from their remarkable son. Based on intuited information, they had no doubt that Jacob was the child of the modern _Exemplar_, Vincent. Catherine was not a Diosa but she carried her own power and added immense feminine strength and intelligence to their son. Both believed that Holly or Merindia as she had been known originally was the modern Diosa but Jacob had not fallen in love with her. Both of the young people went their own way in finding love. Jacob's parents would have it no other way.

The nuances of ancient warring factions held little interest for Catherine and Vincent. The history was interesting but not really relevant to the life they lived. **B**ased on their own rocky road to find love and happiness, they could only wish for their son to be happy with the one person he loved. If fate did not take him on a noble road to meet his destiny then it was better for him exercise free will, to fulfill his extraordinary potential, living life as he wished.

In a heartbeat, Vincent reviewed some of the more relevant history, allowing the details to flow uninterrupted through his subconscious. The sense of disquiet was heightened as remembered information continued to course through his mind. He halted in his meditations and stared again at the worried face of his wife, belatedly answering her question.

'The quiet is just as disturbing. It lends itself to inaction and I am a man of action Catherine.'

'You are presuming that there is bad news. What could Jacob discover, Vincent? There isn't much more to know about Lena. I am happy for her parents that they will have a greater knowledge of the life she lived. In fact, they will be able to mourn her loss in a way that was impossible before. To discover the lovely, educated granddaughter who has made something wonderful of her life and married a man who loves her as she is...well they should be happy.'

'I couldn't agree more,' he said acknowledging his wife's assessment with a nod,' but something tells me that the story will not have the ending they expect and the quiet worries me.'

Catherine frowned. 'Your logic makes no sense to me. I understand that you feel the need to do something. Perhaps it is part of your recovery from that awful flood, rather than a need to worry.'

Vincent didn't dismiss his wife's words immediately. He gave some credence to the possibility that she could be right. His body had healed from the tunnel crisis. His mind felt clear and able to process information. Instead he thought, '_maybe what I feel is a perception of well being, but perhaps Catherine sees it differently'._

'Your concern is not misplaced, my love but, I want to assure you that I feel well and my mind is clear.'

He gave voice to his thoughts and her unspoken anxiety. The words held neither anger nor rebuke. Vincent well knew the source of her concern. The never-ending ache in his heart from their years of separation could be activated at the most fleeting memory of his decline into madness. Standing apart from her was no way to offer reassurance either. He left his position at the fireplace and resumed his seat beside her on the couch.

'I will keep my worry to a minimum. You are the anchor which helps me to balance my anxieties as a parent versus the base drives in my body. I never want to return to that time again.'

Catherine threw her arms around her husband. 'Some of your base drives have kept me very happy these past few months. Don't let go of all of them.'

Vincent's responding smile was comical. His face was inches from that of his wife. For long moments he stared into her eyes, holding her gaze by sheer will alone. When he finally spoke again, the tenor of his breathing had changed adding the husky whisper signalling desire.

'How is it that I can love you even more? When I look at you today, I see a difference I would have feared even a short time ago. Today, you are strong, self assured, and very close to the woman you were before I last held you dying in my arms and yet my fear of losing you has only just begun to diminish.'

'Losing me to death?'

'No Catherine, losing you to the life you once knew.'

'Can you still believe that I would ever leave you, even now Vincent?'

'It crossed my mind at one time but since Terry's wedding I have seen a side of you that my heart...my heart..could only imagine.'

'I can't understand how you could even entertain the thought. I realize that there were some things which needed fixing within me. I am still trying to get my brain to connect with many parts of my body but I am happy that the part which connects so beautifully to you, is working well.'

Lost in the moment was the worry about any of the children. Mea and Cilla were with their natural grandmother, Erin. If there was any deep concern about Jacob and Cathy, it was put on hold. Catherine was determined to reassure her glorious husband in the best way possible and remove the last fear from his beautiful eyes.

...

The stillness in the room breathed with a life of its own. No one wanted to move an inch. Shock held them all immobile. Jacob's final words fell into the void, like stones sinking in water. He could not meet his wife's eyes. They were shocked, staring ahead, unblinking. Both her arms were outstretched. Frozen fingers gripped the hands of her grandparents. Few knew as well as Cathy what Jacob's final words meant. She was without doubt Freddy's daughter, the first born, the Diosa. Why didn't the knowledge bring some powerful alignment of the senses. Surely if the words were true, she would feel the immense power of the _so-called_ role of a generation. Cathy was almost afraid to move, as if doing so would activate an unmanageable crisis on the one hand or force her to realize that the events described by her husband were just a myth.

Deep inside, she had no wish to change even one moment of the lovely life she lived with the handsome man whose devotion already made her feel like a goddess. Nothing more was needed to make her life complete, except their own child, one day. Now, in this moment of truth, she was unsure of what was facing her. Myth or reality stalked the inner workings of her mind, pulling her back to the past for a glimpse of what was possible.

Images of a time long ago, even before the age of Knut and Arden, filled her mind's eye. Subconsciously she knew it was in those early middle years, the beginning of the dark ages when life was harsh, women were nothing more than chattels of the men and war was ever present on the horizon. Who was she in that time? Inner vision searched for a feminine face she could recognize as her own. Instead she saw a male figure, astride a magnificent white horse. When he turned to stare down an unseen enemy, Cathy knew the knight was her own self. No not herself, she quickly amended but the ancestor who lived to produce the family line of the man holding her left hand. She felt the tingle connecting her to his lineage, descendants of Pepin, the Belgian born grandfather of Charlemagne. The connection filled her with awe.

Deep in her subconscious, she explored the fast moving scene seeking any other point of recognition in the historical vignette. Searching, as if she was standing on a rotary dial, she surveyed around the perimeter before feeling another part of herself fighting for air and life in the midst of a group of screaming women. Stepping back from sensation, she observed that the knight spun the white mare, pulling hard to avoid injuring the hoards of women being rounded up. Beyond the smaller fray, a battle raged on between the fierce looking men on both sides of the warring factions. Under siege by the Celts, a Frankish farming community was struggling for survival.

The Franks were not a part of the Lion cult. Their origins were different. They had originally moved north from out of the heart of the Indus Valley. Clearly they did not want to relinquish the land which had been hard fought over centuries, but the Franks, as farmers, were the weaker of the two cultures and not well equipped to fight.

Women screamed, fearful of being raped. They were herded towards a darker destiny under the rule of the Celts/Belgians. The women cowered and huddled their little ones close to their skirts. A young girl with vibrant blue eyes tried to keep her arms around two of her sisters but they were moved away from her with the shoving tide of bodies. She looked up as the white mare, which was known to her, came close. Against all common sense her eyes met those of the knight sitting boldly astride his horse. In a flash of recognition she blinked seconds before her body was crushed by the frightened women, then miraculously released. Seconds later, she lost all consciousness.

The sudden burst of energy which passed between Cathy and her Grandmother told her that the young woman was the ancestor of the woman at her side. Inside Cathy felt the same deep blow, as if the life ended but just as swiftly she experienced the release as the crowd, despite the horror of the moment parted and allowed the mare access to the centre of the melee. With one swift and unprecedented move, the young woman with the dark hair and terrified blue eyes was pulled up on the back of the horse. It wasn't an unusual circumstance. Being chosen by the enemy to be vanquished was either a blessing or curse. The role of unpaid prostitute to the victor lasted only as long as the needs of the flesh were uppermost. When the energy was spent, the women were discarded or killed. Cathy frowned trying to understand what was happening. She gave herself up to the moment and tried to put her own sense in the energy of the young woman.

_In the moment of capture, Veneranda felt herself pulled up awkwardly. She released the hold on the two small children for she was unable to keep them at her side. If she felt any fear, it was quickly dislodged by the sparkle in the eyes of her moonlight knight._

Cathy knew there was an interesting story in the vignette, but she only needed the glimpse of a past to connect and verify that everything Jacob had said was true. At another time she would revisit the scene and learn more about the ancestry which brought her to the intersection of the space and time where she was seated. The joining of her grandparents in a distant past was necessary. In the meantime, it seemed an eternity had passed and yet no one had moved after Jacob's last shocking words.

Into the quiet, Vladimir and Kurt returned. No one shifted at the sound of the door opening and closing. Simultaneously, Jacob's cell phone was vibrating urgently on his thigh. He knew the caller. It wasn't his parents. He pressed the button through the material of his clothes and stared at Kurt, before tilting his head in the direction of Cathy. Kurt moved forward and offered a hand to Cathy. She separated herself from her grandparents and moved trance-like into his arms. Vladimir saw the shock in his partner's face and stretched out a hand to touch the tense shoulder.

The spell was broken.

The most heart-rending sobs came from the depths and out the dry lips of Hélène. The series of shocks had been too much. She was quickly gathered into the arms of Jacob where he exerted gentle pressure on her back to infuse her being with enough energy to antidote the emotional onslaught, sure to follow.

'I need to be alone for a few minutes. I will go to my room but I will come back,' she whispered hoarsely.

'Take what time you need. We will be here,' Jacob offered reassuringly. He watched her walk away slowly, hands clutched to her chest. Jacob felt confident that she would be alright.

The urgent summons in his pocket would not cease. He glanced at his wife, safe in Kurt's arms . Her grandfather seemed steadied by the support from Vladimir but the colour in his lips was worrisome. He turned his back on the scene and looked down at the message. His fingers ranged quickly over the keys trying to send a message of encouragement. It was useless. Nothing he could say would stop the course of events occurring that night. The release of knowledge to Cathy, Philippe and Hélène also allowed the other player in the centuries old drama to come to awareness of change in her life.

There was enough shock to go around. Each person had their own agenda. Hélène had no idea of the burden the news had placed on her granddaughter. She was just left speechless by the knowledge that she now had two granddaughters. Indeed, Philippe, had a slightly better understanding of the family dynamics but for the most part, Cathy's new role was lost to them but not to her.

On the other side of town, another family was impacted by the revelation. The youngest family member, not yet out of its mother's protective womb, floundered wildly, forcing the series of internal events which presage birth. The shock, it seemed, altered the course of Holly's pregnancy. Her baby, five weeks away from its due date, would not be held back. Jacob could sense that Holly was distraught. The power of truth, unfortunate in this case, superseded the post hypnotic suggestion of her father, Kardin. Everything she thought about herself was shattered.

The grandparents of Cathy and Holly, were also struck dumb. Jacob could not, in good conscience, halt the advent of this new knowledge into their lives and neither could he withhold information about the events happening across town. His dilemma was simple. A state of shock existed between Cathy and her grandparents. Holly and Brian were no doubt distressed by the change in their lives as well as the impending birth of their child who would not be born with the same degree of power. Everyone needed help and there weren't enough stable bodies to go around.

Jacob quickly called home but there was no answer. In a moment of desperation he reached out to his father along the cildhood lines of energy cemented by the love they shared.

'_Dad, I need you to be present with me now,'_ he called out into the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Double Majesty II

Vincent pulled himself away from his wife's embrace and sat bolt upright. His heart was pounding fiercely. It wasn't due to the passion barely spent in the arms of Catherine but an urgent call sensed from the heart of his troubled son.

'Vincent? What is it? It's Jacob isn't it?' Catherine didn't wait for answers. Her own senses told her that their son was anxiously looking for his father.

'Let me listen Catherine. I am getting a messages... but they are not clear.'

'Vincent, just phone him.'

'What?'

'Phone!'

The couple, mildly debilitated by their intense lovemaking could hardly move. Vincent took a deep breath and went to the living room, followed more slowly by his wife. He pressed the speed dial button for Jacob and waited to hear the voice of his son. The wait was short, as if Jacob had his own finger poised and ready to accept the call.

'Dad, is Mama with you?'

Vincent nodded and threw his arm around Catherine drawing her closer. Strangely, Jacob did not need to hear an affirmative answer. Vincent had never been able to coordinate the actions of a phone with reality.

'I know that you are alright Jacob but we can both sense that something unusual has happened. Your mother and I were worried.'

'Dad, it's too much to go into. Here are the bare bones of it. Cathy's grandparents are stunned by revelations of Lena's life. The impact has repercussions in so many places. It's as if the knowledge has unleashed a wave of information flooding the members of the clan who are sensitive to the vibrations of our ancestors.'

Jacob paused to take a deep breath, feeling a pain of his own. His wife's eyes refused to meet his own. She wasn't angry and she also had no need to be ashamed but rays of fear emanated from her body. Jacob could see the colours and feel the heat. As much as he loved her, his eyes remained steadfast on Philippe, whose breath faltered more and more every minute, despite taking an adequate amount of medication. Jacob's ears were also trained on the bedroom where Hélène's muffled sobs gave voice to the deep anguish of loss and incredible change.

At the pit of his own stomach, Jacob was rendered almost breathless by the panic in the home of Holly and Brian who were stunned by the knowledge of truth which swept over them. Their shock was quickly replaced by torment as the contracting pain in Holly's abdomen signalled an imminent birth. Holly was able to sense that her baby was in trouble almost from the first contraction. As the vulnerable fetus rotated in his mother's body, it became trapped by an ever tightening cord around the neck. It wasn't too early to give birth but Holly was already exhibiting an awareness of the danger if the labour didn't halt before she could find a doctor who would accept her. She had not followed the path of normal prenatal care. Early on, both Brian and Holly hoped for a simple home birth with midwives from her native India. Intuition told her that was no longer safe and she felt scared and very vulnerable.

Jacob had turned his already deeply divided loyalties from the adults in the hotel room to the home of Holly. In a flash, he was able to assess her situation and condition. The paused worried Vincent who knew of his son's discomfort.

'What do you want me to do son?'

'I need to go to Holly but I don't want to leave here. Both situations are volatile.'

'Your mother and I will come to where you are. We'll call Rob and be there shortly. I think you will need to help Holly.'

Deeply grateful for his Father's understanding, Jacob hung up his cell phone but he did not breathe a sigh of relief. His eyes surveyed the situation in the room. Philippe needed help, most likely at a hospital. Jacob knew Philippe would balk at the idea but a 911 call would be the best. He watched as Vladimir kneeled at the feet of his partner pleading for permission to take action. The proud man, shook his head. Jacob walked over to the couple and sat beside Philippe.

'I am calling an ambulance for you. What you need in this moment is a cardio-reversion. I can't do that!', he affirmed, placing a hand over the rapidly beating heart. 'You are suffering atrial fibrillation. This is no time to be brave. The women in your life will be fine and they will be happier if you are around to be with them.'

Jacob's voice had a hypnotic quality which was compelling. Despite the age difference, his firm tones reached the source. Philippe's eyes met the husband of his granddaughter. He could barely manage a whisper in response.

Vladimir nodded in agreement. He had seen Philippe suffer heart disease for years. It had been a struggle to get in a doctor's visit from time to time. This was the worst. Despite medication, there was no change. Jacob got to his feet and took yet another deep breath. Cathy, hearing the muffled voices, had turned from the embrace of her former boss. She reached out to Jacob.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry Jake. The shock has been almost too much...I...what's wrong?'

'KitCat, I'm sorry too. I know this has been devastating in some ways for you but your grandfather is ...'

'What? Oh my God!' Cathy flew to Philippe's side. 'Jacob?' she pleaded. 'Please do something. Why is he like this?'

'I can't Cathy. He needs medical attention. His heart...'

'Don't tell me you can't. You have it within your power to do something. Do it!'

Jacob was taken aback, not so much by the tone but the blazing fire from Cathy's eyes. He felt jolted by it. She held his gaze and forced a positive response. Despite deep misgivings, Jacob returned to Philippe's side and placed a nervous hand over the heart space front and back on the burning chest. He closed his eyes and separated himself from the surroundings. Everyone stood back and watched. Hands trembled as he waited for some sign, something to advise him how to proceed. Tremors from the irregular heart beat penetrated his fingers but he held firm. He knew his power to affect change in the nervous system but he had not attempted anything with the living beating heart of a human. At a medical level Jacob understood the power of a jolt which could stop the irregular vibration but suppose he stopped the heart permanently? That was Jacob's main concern.

_'But you can restart it again.'_

Jacob recognized that disembodied voice. It was not the same one which guided his visions into the past. _Timothy_ and _Layla_ did that. This was the voice of Pater, his disgraced biological grandfather.

_'Does the character of spirits have the power to change in transition?'_ Jacob asked into his head.

_'I am not the same on this plane. That earthly body of mine held resentment and deep pain. Now you, my grandson, can do what I could not. This man you hold is my relative. His mother and I were first cousins. You will save him.' _

Jacob felt steadied by the conversation. He knew that those words between himself and John Pater, if said aloud would bring great conflict between him and his father Vincent. Over the years, Jacob kept the connection to himself. In this moment of danger, the healing novice had to put his trust in a man who least deserved it.

Jacob closed his mind to any further conversation and pulled a river of energy into his body, refining it and allowing it to jolt the tired heart into line. Philippe fell back against the couch, his pale face seeming to drain of all blood.

'Again Jacob! Do it again!'

Against his better judgement, and acquiescing to the command of the Diosa spirit rising quickly in his wife, he found the heart, no longer beating, sent another jolt of pure energy through its portals and watched as Philippe seemed to come to life, literally and figuratively. Some colour slowly began to return to his face. Everyone waited for a word., It was pre-empted by a scream from Hélène.

_'Ne t'inquiète pas __grand-mère. __Il va __être bien.'_

Jacob glanced up briefly at his suddenly French speaking wife. He was getting a glimpse of the power of the Diosa, unleashed with her new knowledge. He wasn't even sure if Cathy was aware of the change. The look in her eyes stunned him with its ferocity. He would deal with the repercussions later. For now, all attention was on Philippe whose eyes fluttered and opened, searching for a response from his partner. Vladimir's sigh of relief was almost as loud as the scream from Hélène. The rejuvenated man raised a tired hand to forestall any questions. Silence reigned as he seemed to pull himself from the depths of a hell unknown to anyone else.

Underlying the moment was a need for Philippe to complete a part of his personal journey following the revelations. He inhaled a few deep breaths, easier now without the chest pain. When his eyes were raised in recognition of the people around him, he searched for those of his granddaughter.

'Come to me ma petite-fille.'

Jacob stepped back. His heart beat with its own anxious tattoo. Holly's fear was growing by the minute but he understood the importance of the tableau unfolding before him. As if she knew exactly what the moment entailed, Cathy knelt at the feet of her grandfather. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the lovely gold-heart necklace which had been given to him by his mother. His words were halting, said in wonderment and held everyone in the room immobile.

'For some strange reason, I left this treasure with your grandmother when we parted. Now I know that it was meant to be given to the child I never knew. Somehow your grandmother understood but Madeleine did not. It saved her once but was unable to alter the course of her life for the better. My daughter, your mother, still managed to fulfill the mandate of the prophecy. I see ma petite-fille, that you must now fulfill your own directive written centuries ago.

With trembling fingers, Philippe unclasped the chain and placed it around the neck of his granddaughter. Only Jacob, seemed to stay present in the moment. Once again everyone was held immobile as a white light hovered over the room, a glowing intensity filling everyone with well-being. Cathy accepted the necklace with humility, kissed the ashen cheek of her grandfather before rising to kiss her grandmother. Shards of light emanated from her body. On her forehead in stark contrast to the white light was a deep purple shading, the emblem of the high priestess of the cult. On her chest he could see the three dot triangle which signified her place as a member of the Lion Clan. At her abdomen, just below the outline of the navel was the symbolic shape of a heart which would beat with each of the eight male children to come. Each one of them would one day dominate the world.

Jacob felt overwhelmed with the responsibility. What he also realized was that he was the only one who clearly understood what that meant. How much Cathy intuited or understood was unknown. Time would tell. As the tableau returned to a normal pace, everyone remained immobilized.

'Jacob, Holly is in trouble. Go to her. Quickly!'

Jacob wondered if this was to be his life. His loving but strong minded wife had suddenly become very bossy.

'I'm leaving now. Dad and Mama are coming.'

Jacob turned and looked at each one in the room. He wasn't sure if the small group of people were mentally and emotionally present but he couldn't stay. He held the shoulders of his wife and leaned in to kiss her cheek. 'I'll be back as soon as I can.'

'What? Where are you going Jacob?'

'Holly needs me. She's in trouble.'

'I need you here. Something has happened. I don't understand.'

Jacob sighed. Clearly two people were operating inside his wife. How he was going to negotiate between both was not a problem to be addressed in the future. The here and now were filled with too much change. Understanding and negotiating its problems could not be put on hold too long.

Jacob repeated his information about the imminent arrival of his parents. 'You will know what to do here. Philippe is better. Please trust me.'

With those words he was gone.

* * *

><p>Jacob had no transport to reach Holly. He had already waited so long. A taxi seemed ludicrous. His body was wound up to a fever's pitch with the events. A moment's pause at the entrance to Phillipe's hotel, allowed him to quickly formulate a plan. In his mind, the young lion, maturing quickly in the face of pressing family matters, calculated the distance between where he was and his destination. It was late and dark. A sense of urgency brought force to his body. He quickly slipped around to the back of the hotel and jumped up to a low set building on the street nearby.<p>

At a new height, his incredibile ability to jump took flight. From house to house, building to building he took off and landed with a cat's security, like a child playing hopscotch. Had anyone seen the lightening speed of the young man with his coattails waving out, golden hair flying, they would have been curious, perhaps even shocked. In New York, its people were used to unusual happenings. He sailed across the upper level of the city with barely a glance from even the most vigilant.

Jacob landed on the ceiling of a building near to the condominium block where Edgar Raeburn had lived and died and where his grandson Brian and Holly now resided along with Brian's nieces Cilla and Mea and his mother Erin. It took little time to make his way to the ground where he straightened his barely dusty clothes and presented himself at the elegant front door of the building. Brian waited, standing anxiously in front of the security guard, breathless and worried.

'What took you so long?'

'I have family issues of my own you know.'

'I know Jacob. I'm sorry,' he apologized even while moving quickly towards the waiting elevator.

The ride up was smooth. Jacob surveyed his distant cousin. How different Brian had become from the lazy dilettante who plagued Cathy and used his position and friendship with Kurt to smooth the path for criminals. The pathologically neat, intense demeanour was gone. With a little help from Jacob's healing hands, Brian had become a good husband and surrogate father. His concern for Holly's welfare was clearly evident .

'She wanted the traditions of her ancestors to be honoured. Her own birth was handled by a midwife but then I guess everyone in your family was the same?'

Jacob nodded. 'You know what happened tonight?'

Brian nodded on a deep sigh. 'I don't envy you. I have to confess that not having the responsibility takes a load off. Holly is hurt by the lies from her father and is deeply disappointed. She wanted to make a difference.'

'She still can. Cathy is totally unprepared for this.'

'Jeez Jacob, I feel like the power of something salient has been unleashed. And yet, all I care about now is that you save my kid. I don't know what you can tell Holly, but save them both.'

The elevator door opened, leaving no time for yes or no. Jacob felt like everyone was pushing him towards a healing mandate. That he saw himself already in that role was irrelevant. He didn't need to be pushed but something about the energy of the cult was forcing him forward at a breakneck speed, as if he had long delayed his own reckoning.

Any personal concerns were set aside as the moans of Holly could be heard streaming down the hall. The hour was late and the girls had already gone to bed but Cilla ran out the minute she heard Jacob's footsteps down the hall.

'Cub...?'

'Hello baby girl,' he said picking her up for a quick kiss. 'Got to see to Holly. Wait for me. I'll come and talk to you in a minute.'

'Holly's baby, Cub.'

'I know. Stay with Grandma.'

Jacob didn't want to push her away but Cilla's own sensitivity was making its presence felt. Erin appeared and took the little girl's hand holding her back.

'I have to help Grandma.' Cilla said tugging at the hand.

Jacob pushed open the door. Holly was kneeling on the bed bathed in sweat. Her eyes were clouded with worry and fatigue. Her head was moving back and forth on a pillow. The golden hair was matted and stuck to heer face.

'Check the baby Jacob!'

'Give me a minute Holly.' Jacob felt uncomfortable. He had seen births but not as an active participant. Mary had been in control, then Celeste. He had spent his youth arguing for the rights of the saddest cases below against the will of his indomitable grandfather. Not an hour previously he had been trying to save the life of an adult male. The shift to baby care seemed an impossible leap. He closed his eyes briefly remembering that his hands were the guided by a spirit beyond his knowing. With finger tips already buzzing from the energy evident in the worried and frightened mother he reached around her back until his hand met The action was almost like a reassuring hug. He then spaced out his hands and placed them separately on the burgeoning abdomen. The reassuring heart beat continued. Within seconds the muscles of the uterus tightened to a board hard consistency. The heart beat dropped alarmingly and stayed slow for sometime. Jacob didn't count each beat but the normal rate which had been detrimental to Philippe was necessary for the baby. In a moment of musing, he noted how the same shock could speed up or slow a heart rate but he was unsure how to proceed with an undelivered fetus.

He waited for a return to normal rate but the heart, consistently beat far below what he knew was necessary to keep the child alive in its mother's womb. The prolonged assessment also allowed him to 'see' beneath the tissue and into the sac of water. The infant already stressed was demonstrating real fear. The umbilical cord was placed in front of the head of the baby and wrapped securely around its neck. Holly had instinctively positioned herself to save her baby but delivery was needed and soon. The problem was simple. If the umbilical cord came down before the head, the baby would not survive.

'How far apart are the contractions?'

'Two minutes 40 seconds!'

Jacob didn't know what he could do between the devastating tightenings. Shifting Holly was out of the question. Shifting the baby was almost impossible.

_'Not impossible Jacob.' _The familiar disembodied voice said nothing more. Jacob was on his own.


	3. Chapter 3

A Double Majesty of Grace III

Catherine gripped the hand of her husband tightly as they sped along the busy, well lit roads of New York City. Rob's eyes were trained on every aspect of the streets as the black SUV headed toward the luxury hotel owned by Philippe Jardinière. Vincent was itching to jump out and run, as he had done for years. His body was still fit but in the face of all the modern conveniences, his struggle to give in to the urge to run could not quite supersede his common sense.

Having Catherine at his side kept him calm and steady but a worrisome impatience lingered below the surface of his deceptively quiet demeanour. Jacob's concern over Cathy and her family occupied the least stress in Vincent's mind. There was no doubt that remarkable and life altering information had come to his son and daughter in law. He didn't doubt that the effects of the knowledge would be far reaching and yet his senses identified another more immediate challenge. Vincent felt that the situation involving Holly posed the greatest difficulty. Clearly Jacob's presence at the birth was necessary. In his mind he wondered if it was to quell an immediate danger or give credence to the child's place in the larger family.

In a barely perceptible time frame they arrived at their destination. Rob moved forward to announce their arrival at the front desk. The winter weather threatening outside, allowed Vincent to use a turned up collar to avoid being seen in full face. It wasn't the time to create controversy so he hung back to avoid any glances or questions and allowed Rob to make ararngements. Time was important. After getting instructions about their destination, Rob accompanied the pair down the hall to the express elevator. The steady veteran wasn't sure what the urgent summons would entail but he planned to stay close by. It was a very distressed Kurt who opened the door to the strong knock.

'God...am I ever glad to see you three. This has been one crazy night. I'm still not sure what's going on.'

'Kurt, I am so thankful you were here.'

The touch of Catherine's hand on his arm softened the intensity evident in the Kurt's face. The trio quickly surveyed the aftermath of the emotional maelstrom. They took in so much and sensed even more. Whatever secrets unfolded that night, their intensity left a highly charged energy lingering in the atmosphere. The air palpated with a life of its own. Vincent, who was deeply sensitive to otherworld spirits, could feel the presence of many disembodied souls but none with evil intent. He kept his deeply sensitized ears and nose attuned to the spirits but focused his eyes on the weary occupants in the room.

Vincent was known to everyone except Hélène who stood immobile, staring at the magnificent man in front of her. Resting her long slim fingers on back of the couch, she braced herself for the energy of a presence, which even at the distance between them, radiated from his body in waves. Whatever she felt when first seeing Jacob, was magnified many times in the presence of his father. Her usual desire to run and hide in the face of overwhelming emotion was curiously stalled by Vincent's innate power.

_Is this the man who cared for my daughter?_' she asked herself. _No wonder Madeleine wanted to turn her life around._ Hélène's gaze moved over to the middle-aged woman at his side. With a jolt she realized that even though Catherine was stunningly beautiful, her body posture spoke of illness. It seemed impossible to Hélène, that the virile and unusual man, whose golden hair shone, even in the dim light, could be attached to such a fragile creature. _'What do I know?'_ she thought to herself. _'Their son is a glorious being to behold. What majesty existed in the father?' _If she was shocked by her thoughts they lingered in the look she directed at Vincent.

The intense stare attracted the attention of the couple. Both turned towards her simultaneously. Hélène felt herself move toward them in a dream state. Before she could utter one word, her slender body was encased in a hug. Surprised to find herself in the arms of Catherine, she hid her disappointment and accepted the warmth with good grace.

'Hélène, I don't know what to say.' Catherine released herself from the hug and looked over the troubled face in front of her. After a long pause, 'I can see where Lena got her good looks. I wish I could have stayed around to help her. She had such a good heart.'

'It was you who saved my daughter and granddaughter?'

At the nod, overcome and finally able to release years of stress, the sobbing woman was taken to a corner to sit. Catherine turned and gave her husband a quick shake of the head. Clearly her role was comforter to a woman whose whole life, in a matter of weeks, had been turned upside down. Vincent and Kurt could handle the others. For a long time she and the sobbing woman sat side by side. Hélène talked, Catherine listened.

'Can you know what I felt to lose my daughter? My golden child was gone. My heart was never the same and yet now...look at what I have found...today...my granddaughter. Do you understand Catherine?'

'All too well. The story has been a wonderful gift for all of us. Cathy is a delightful girl and so perfect for my son.'

Catherine knew that it wasn't the time to share her own story but eventually the truth would be revealed. It was simply time to listen and comfort.

Vincent seeing the reassuring nod from his wife, moved to the side of his daughter in law and quickly reviewed the situation. He spoke in measured tones, listening with the same intensity as his wife, to the shaken men. He held Cathy's hand. She said little. Her mind seemed elsewhere. Vincent didn't probe into her state of mind. Only Philippe still appeared fragile and perhaps in need of attention but Vladimir kept watch, moving back and forth from face to face during the short conversation. When he was able, Vincent looked into Cathy's lovely eyes. They were filled with unshed tears and longing. He divined her thoughts quite easily.

'He's doing what he needs to do,' Vincent quickly reassured her.

'I know Dad but he needs me.'

'He can manage Cathy. You have been through so much already tonight.'

'No! I must go. He needs me and so does Holly.'

Vincent tilted his head to one side. He wasn't aware of everything which happened but there was an air about Cathy which took him aback. Her eyes blazed briefly, changing colour and giving off an energy which Vincent had not noticed before. Her stare did generate anger but a directed energy which was compelling. He felt heat and a pulsating pressure between their bodies. As quickly as the sense of rising power was felt, Cathy's body deflated, seeming to lose some of its animation. Hardly drawing a breath, she spoke using a tone similar to someone who had not a care in the world.

'Dad, come and meet my grandmother.'

Vincent was puzzled. He did not imagine a brief change in Cathy's demeanour. She herself seemed unaware of the change. In order to accommodate himself and not create waves he let go of any concerns. The entire situation was already volatile. His intent was not to raise any further alarms. Vincent kept quiet but watchful, going through the motions. Something unusual had occurred beyond the knowledge that Lena's parents had been reunited. The story would eventually come to light. He hoped that it would be sooner rather than later. Something about Cathy's behaviour was bizarre.

* * *

><p>...<p>

The young man, already reeling from the events of the weekend, could hardly formulate a coherent thought. And yet, Jacob felt a sense of right for what he was doing. Allowing his intuition to guide actions helped to make the irony of the situation hit home. Back at the hotel, Philippe needed a jolt to slow down his heart beat. Would a similar jolt also speed up the faltering heart beat of Holly's baby? He allowed the information to process itself inside the core of his energy field.

Jacob knew that not saving Holly and Brian's child would have far reaching consequences. Not saving the unborn infant was not an option. The anxious and fatigued mother would blame him for failing to do something critical to preserve the integrity of the immediate family and to ensure its continued existence to the wider family. It was already too late for Holly and Brian's child to be anything but a shining light in the cult. Whether male or female, the infant's role was set. Jacob thought the high expectations of the infant`s life had been reset from where Holly's expectations had been before the night`s revelations. Had she remained the Diosa, her child's role in the cult entailed vast risk for the way its life would unfold. He wondered if she cared about the wider impact. It seemed not. Her breathless pleadings were to simply save her baby.

The seconds ticked away with deepening anxiety. Jacob needed more time to centre himself and assess the situation but time was elusive. The unorthodox position of the baby would require an immediate equally unorthodox intervention. Messages came back to him indicating that there was no way of resuscitating the baby as he had with Philippe. The entire existence of a fetus was inextricably attached to its mothers' life force. If Holly faltered the baby would too. Jacob could feel the tension rising in Holly's muscles and knew that another contraction would likely weaken the baby to a point of no return.

Adjusting his own energy level, he sent a gentle wave of the life force through the tired mother. Visualizing the inside of her body, Jacob directed the movement towards the placenta, also perilously close to an early separation. Focusing on that delicate area where oxygen from the mother crossed the placental barrier he streamed the healing authority inherent in his hands. The tempered power left his finger tips in undulating waves rather than a flash. Jacob breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the surge reach the little one. There was a slight increase in the heart rate but it would not be enough to sustain it through a much longer labour. He released Holly and allowed her to roll onto her back. The dark circles under her eyes spoke volumes.

'Bring every pillow you can find!' he shouted out behind him. Everyone scrambled to find pillows and quickly placed them where Jacob directed. With her head down and abdomen elevated, Jacob nervously replaced his hands on Holly's swollen belly and with one swift move shifted the baby, forcing it upward and releasing the umbilical cord from its trapped position. He then made a slight turn with his wrists. This unwound the baby one loop from its umbilical noose. There was an immediate increase in the heart rate. Seconds before her next contraction, Jacob directed Brian to remove her lower clothes. He called a wide eyed Cilla to his side and asked her to watch for the baby's head. Brian held his wife's hand, rambling on and on with any words of comfort he could find.

Holly tried to speak. Her lips were dry and cracked.

'The water Erin, the water.'

Erin had been keeping an eye on the events from the door, still wary about her relationship with this new daughter in law. She hurried out and returned with a large basin filled with warm water. Soft white petals floated on top, giving off a welcoming fragrance. She also brought warm blankets ready to receive her third known grandchild. She had no idea what total number this would be but she was determined to be a part of its life from the moment of birth.

She prayed that all the wonderful things which had happened in the past year would not be erased but realistically, she was able to realize the danger confronting them. She also watched the intense young man with deepening interest. Jacob was no doctor but he seemed to posses extraordinary skills. Erin had lived below for quite a few years off and on. Although Vincent had power and skill the actions of his son were unique and seem to come from some other source. Erin felt confident in Jacob's ability as she watched him gently manipulate the foetus inside the womb. He showed no fear, although it was clear he was nervous. She continued her silent observation, hearing Jacob`s calm measured words.

'Holly, when the contraction comes, I want you to tell me everything you feel. Talk to me even if I don't seem to be listening.'

'It's coming now Jacob. I feel pressure below like a ring of fire. I don't know what to do.'

'Holly, let your baby make its own way down. Don't push hard. Just breathe slowly.'

Jacob repeated his words over and over until Holly seemed mesmerized by them.

'Don't push…breathe. Don't push….breathe,' she chanted over and over.

The seconds ticked away, all too soon the seconds became minutes. Silence reigned in the room broken only by little Cilla's voice.

'Baby's coming now 'Cub!'

Jacob raised his eyes and smiled at the serious little face. Clearly her life path was set in that moment. Her poise, in the face of an extraordinary event, was incredible.

To say Jacob was nervous would have been understatement. He had done everything possible to affect change and give the unborn a chance of survival. His limited knowledge of women's mysteries held him back. What he did know was that there was a clear path for the baby to travel down the birth canal. The compressed and twisted umbilical cord which had been trapped between the head and pelvis, was now free. Life giving oxygen and blood was flowing through its vessels but much of the cord was still wrapped around the baby's neck. Would there be enough length to negotiate a successful birth. Jacob's hands remained on Holly's belly. The light touch was the source of real time streaming information from the troubled infant. What he perceived was not reassuring.

As the swirl of hair became more and more visible, twisting and turning with each downward movement, the heart beat once again began to slow alarmingly. Everyone was sweating. Each push from the uterus sent the head more tightly between the barrier of bone and flesh. Rather than stay low, the head kept moving forward then receding. After releasing the previous block this new setback almost defeated Jacob.

'What's happening? I feel a barrier.' Holly's fingers snaked around Jacob's wrist, demanding an answer.

'The baby seems unable to move down beyond a certain point. The umbilical cord is around the neck Holly. There is no way of dislodging it. The head is too far down.'

'Help my baby Jacob ...please!'

The heart rending scream echoed around the room. Cilla began to cry. Erin had already been sobbing. Brian looked defeated. Holly's nails bore into Jacob's flesh. As quickly as he noted the intense pain from her fingernails, he felt the release as a powerful energy ran down his arms, into the hands communicating with the unborn infant. At his back, Jacob felt a light but forceful pressure. It filled him with an aura of peace and delight.

'_Cathy, you're here.' _The words were not said aloud. Physically his wife's body did not materialize in the room but her astral spirit was present. The sense of her did not feel the same as her physical presence. it was clear that the newly realized Diosa had manifested! Jacob quieted his mind allowing the flow of her words and comfort to guide him.

'_I love you Jacob. Trust me. I will guide your hands. You must go to the entrance and lift then guide the baby's head out. Before the body comes, reach in and unwind the cord from around the neck.'_

Reluctantly, Jacob did as he was told. The fear he felt about observing the birth left him. He saw his actions and movements through the eyes of his wife's astral being. Following her internalized instructions he positioned his hands to lift the baby's head from its barrier, pulled back by the tightness of the strangling cord. With very little effort he reached in and pulled the soft jelly covered ropey noose from around the baby's neck, allowing the little body to slide gracefully from its canal into the tub of warm water and herbs. Within a few seconds, its warm body was lifted up to its mother's chest.

With a scream of delight, Holly received her baby, crying and crying with the relief of the moment. For nearly a full minute the babe did not cry but lay on its side seeking the eyes of its mother. Holly blew gently on the little face. When at last a sound issued from its mouth, Holly responded using words in her own language, welcoming her baby to the world.

Jacob's body sensed a warm hug. His re-born wife was going to be a formidable ally. He wondered what her physical body was doing and if she would be aware of her actions on the astral plane. His earlier concern came back to haunt him. He knew that life as he had known it was over.

Holly's squalling baby boy, with its shock of thick black hair did not seem to have any of the worrisome issues of premature infants. He was plump and healthy looking. Within minutes the after-birth came out. Jacob surveyed the scene before his eyes. What had looked like an almost impossible fight for life ended happily. He was aware that Cathy had left him. Her energetic loss was bewildering at first. The look in his eyes was quickly picked up.

'Don't worry Jacob, I know what to do now. Erin and Bryan will take care of me. Thank you, thank you. I will forever thank you and Cathy too. Come and see us in a few days OK?'

Relieved that he was no longer needed, Jacob received a fierce hug from Cilla, who was as poised as any veteran midwife. He left the apartment, dazed by what he had just experienced. Jacob didn't feel like negotiating the roof tops for the return trip. Brian had offered a car back to Philippe's hotel but Jacob declined, preferring to walk. For hours he had been in a state of high anxiety, first relating Cathy's ancestral history, understanding the impact and the shock of those revelations, then saving Philippe and now helping to deliver Holly's baby. Was this to be his life? He prayed not. A few days in the normalcy of his apartment would be the healing balm his soul needed.

Despite his wish to walk, seeing Rob waiting at the entrance to the building was a welcome sight. No one was inside the vehicle.

'I won`t ask about how or why you are here but I am glad to see you. Can I ask about things at the hotel or has everyone gone home?'

'Everything is under control. We are going home. How did things go here?'

'It's all cool. She had a nice baby boy.'

'Are the other girls staying there all the time now?'

'Mostly...'

Rob grunted in reply and neither asked any more questions. Jacob leaned back against the car seat and closed his eyes. He closed his mind to any further thought, instructions, or problem solving. He pulled a vision of his wife into focus and kept her there, allowing nothing else to intrude.


	4. Chapter 4

A Double Majesty IV

No one had any idea how the repercussions from the events of the weekend would reverberate throughout the immediate family and the clan. If the truth be told, everyone was too weary to care. The revelations, the information, the changes were all overwhelming. Catherine took one look around the room and decided that it was time to call a halt to any more rehashing of the story. She had listened patiently to Hélène who was immersed and lost in her own anguish. Catherine did her best to sympathise where appropriate. Keeping her attention on the torment expressed over and over was difficult. Hélène did not seem to be able to move beyond a repetition of her daughter's name. The sad refrain, like the endless loop of a song, spoke of incredible loss but it only seemed to heighten the distress. There was no alleviating even one moment of the pain.

Catherine glanced at her husband and saw how tightly he held on to Cathy's hand. '_That man, my wonderful husband_ ' she thought_, ' is really Cathy's surrogate father, the man who had been there at her birth and contributed so much to her early life'._

It was clear from the details of the story that no one could have saved Lena. The young mother had her own destiny to fulfill. Now was the time to save her daughter. '_Daughters_', Catherine amended in her mind, for there was another young woman, raised in a motherless environment, who was probably just as unprepared for the shock of realization. Soon, that daughter would also know how the perception of self could easily change. The deep sigh, following Catherine's thoughts, did bring Vincent's attention back to his wife. He returned her look with a nod, quickly interpreting its meaning. Goodbyes were not prolonged but the shared hugs between the shell shocked group of people in the room, helped to ease the parting.

Vincent and Catherine took their daughter-in-law home. Cathy said little, watching the road ahead with intent eyes. Their arrival at the brownstone brought no change to her demeanour. Restless hands seemed bound together, turning and twisting around each other or alternately they were gripped tightly and held firmly beneath the trembling chin. Despite overwhelming fatigue, Cathy could not be persuaded to go up to her own bed or even to the apartment until Jacob came home safely. Despite being distracted by the revelations of the weekend, her primary worry was not about herself. Just as Rob stepped out the door to head to his own home, Cathy ran to him. The capable ex-marine melted in the face of her heartfelt pleading requesting him find Jacob and bring him home. One part of her over-stressed body understood just how tired her husband would be. Rob didn't need to be asked twice. Providing service to this unique family had become his reason to live. He smiled at the earnest young woman, patted the hand which she placed on her arm and said a few reassuring words before getting back into the van.

...

Back at the condominium, Philippe had been left in the care of his capable partner Vladimir. There was no doubt that he would be certain to call a New York specialist first thing in the morning. Philippe had suffered for years with his moderate but well controlled heart condition. Natural aging combined with the revelations of the past few months only added to a stress which was inexorably taking a toll on his general health. The culmination of the previous night's events and the new knowledge of a second granddaughter, struck a deep blow. His colour had improved greatly with the jolt of energy he received from Jacob. And yet, the shell shocked grandfather was unprepared for resurgence of his troubled past, ebbing and flowing, sometimes coming as cresting waves of emotion. Much of it had been dammed up for so long. For the first time since he left Belgium, many painful memories, which had been on hold for years, were released. If Philippe could have wished to see but one person that night, it would have been the beautiful mother whose love he had missed so desperately. She alone could understand what the years of separation from his natural child meant to him.

Hélène, who within a few hours suffered ups and downs virtually unheard of in human resilience, managed to stumble into bed, unclear if she could ever trust herself to feel alive again. Hélène realized that Vincent and Catherine could do no more to uplift or stabilize the trauma of the night. They needed to go home. The French Canadian woman didn't want to part with the granddaughter she had just come to know and love. Hélène's actions were driven by the fear which gripped her heart over the loss of her daughter, Lena, but a precarious mental state needed peace and quiet to really process the events. She accepted the warm hug from Cathy, accompanied by a few shared words of love. With one last glance at Philippe, Hélène moved towards her room, seeing the door handle as a lifeline to solace.

Kurt stumbled behind Vincent and Catherine, wondering if he would ever view anyone as ordinary again. That his former secretary had married a man born of two exceptional parents was enough of a shock but that she had such an incredible history, with much of her own skill yet to be revealed, left him reeling.

A good night's sleep was in order for everyone.

**...**

**Gaul 762 AD**

_From the moment of her birth Veneranda defied the odds. According to legend, she sat topsy-turvy inside her mother for seven months before deciding to make an entrance into the world weeks before her time. If her mother Anise had been stronger, the minor blood loss suffered during the tricky birth would not have mattered. She might have had a chance to regain some strength, but a raging fever sapped the last of her energy, making recovery impossible. The pregnancy had also been marked by long absences of the man of the house. All chores had been left to Anise as well as caring for her large brood of children. She had little help. All those events took their toll. _

_A poor harvest meant that there would be little food over the harsh winter for anyone in the small struggling community. The last thing the family needed was another child, another mouth to feed but Anise had no way to stop the pregnancies. When her man returned from the endless forays into enemy territory either in defence of their small community or aggression, Anise ended up pregnant. This was their tenth child. Her body was worn down. _

_Food had been scarce and the animals were as malnourished as the inhabitants. Whatever little was available, it was given to keep her children alive. Already one of her sons had died. Two other children looked sickly. When Fedir returned home from the latest battle, the only one of the brood who looked healthy was the new, motherless child. Her rosy cheeks and calm face startled him. Only a vague grunt acknowledged her presence. He mumbled his reluctant thanks to the midwife who helped with the birth and stayed on to wait for his return. _

_The war weary widower cared even less about the rest of his family. The small border community in Septimania, where he had settled was floundering under the constant attacks from other Franks, some disenfranchised members of the defeated Caliphate and the invasion hungry Visigoths. Charles Martel's death in 742 left a state of flux in the area. He had been a brilliant strategist but his death freed ambitious men who had waited for time and opportunity. The small community was vulnerable. Many whispered rumours around the village told of an impending visit from an evil one presaged by the turbulent weather. Persistent high winds throughout the spring had made planting impossible. The land was barren and dry. Its appearance overall was a true representation of the character of the village. Some felt the inevitability of death by invaders. Fear was the overriding emotion. Certainly, no one could envision a return to a prosperous farming community when everyone shared in the harvest and enough food could be stored for the long winters. _

_As Fedir looked at his daughter, a wave of distaste crossed his face. He was sure she would have no viable life. She should have died with her mother. Another young woman in the village, Winnien, who recently lost her own child, accepted the motherless baby, took her in and nursed her. The widowed father relieved of the responsibility for at least one of his children, looked around for a young woman to fill his bed and care for his other children. He soon got on with his own life, completely ignoring his wife's last gift. It didn't take long for the false rumours about Veneranda's real parentage to spread throughout the village. Anise was vilified in death, her last child shunned by all but the wet nurse whose milk supply seemed never ending. _

_Despite being abandoned and ignored by her family, Veneranda grew, strong, healthy. She thrived with the abundant flow of milk from her wet nurse. Living free of the restrictions which would have plagued other girls, she was allowed to blossom in her own way. For sure, those who saw her were amazed by the fresh cheeks and dark lustrous hair which framed her heart shaped face. Her wet nurse/surrogate mother Winnien, developed an incredible ability to lactate which superseded most of the women in the community. It was a gift which made her life much easier. She was much in demand for the overflow of life sustaining milk from her breasts. Among her most faithful clients was the countess whose husband dominated the small village. He ruled with an iron hand demanding and expecting the men to be ready to fight at a moments notice. His wife behaved with the same disregard for those who worked for her._

_Because the countess could not manage her growing family, Winnien had been called on to help out. In that exalted position as wet nurse, she was provided with reasonable access to what little food was available. Her milk was abundant and gave her and Veneranda a way to survive. Winnien never gave a thought to the origin of her gift, nor did she extend much of her other benefits to the child. The beautiful toddler accompanied her surrogate to the main house each day where she sat on the floor or lay in a bundle of straw until Winnien had time to attend to her needs. _

_The child's lovely face was a treasure to behold. Everyone who saw her felt love or envy immediately, forgetting the early rumours surrounding her birth. Veneranda didn't make noises, speak to her surrogate nor anyone else. She smiled often, drawing people to her like a magnet. In an era where children were generally ignored unless they failed to complete chores, everyone went to look at the lovely child and marvel at her beauty. No sound ever issued from her mouth. She would look at people with bright eyes, smile with an increasing toothy grin and stare wide eyed at her whoever was her captive at the moment. Because Veneranda did not speak, she was thought to be backward. Winnien didn't understand why. In her ignorance, she attributed the behaviour to the death of Anise. _

_Over the years, as she grew strong in body and spirit the young girl continued to find her own way, in the desperate and desolate world of Gaul in the dark ages. Winnien watched the child grow and wondered what was to become of her. The child-like innocence would attract a man but her inability to speak would prevent any man from taking her in. Eventually, Winnien spent less and less time worrying about her young charge and focused her energy on the brood of children in her charge. Being a surrogate mother didn't pay. She was busy and had little time to properly watch over the young girl. Strangely, Veneranda didn't seem to care. She ran free, smiling at everything which came into her path. She loved looking at flowers during the warm months. Her childish touch seemed to make them bloom even more brightly. In the winter when the deep chill covered the land, she intuitively saved bits and pieces of seeds to feed the birds which always seemed to flutter around her head. _

_The young girl blossomed into womanhood. It was a shock to Winnien when she looked closely at her young charge silently crying over the stain which signalled the change. Even if she didn't talk, Veneranda understood what she was told. The warning to stay away from men was not dismissed as easily as many other warnings had been. The young woman nodded her acceptance but did not change her odd behaviour of slipping out at night, especially at the time of the full moon. _

_From a very early age, long after Winnien lay snoring loudly, she would walk down to the pool of water, located in the wooded area at the edge of the village and sit. It wasn`t long before she gave into the urge to experience the water. Unseen and unsupervised, she would strip down to her bare skin to dip beneath the water as naturally as if she had been born out of its depths. The only change she made, in keeping with her changed status was to remain clothed in a white chemise._

_The one room cottage she shared with Winnien was the place where they lived but the water was her home. Like a fish, Veneranda could glide across the water then dive below to swim under the surface for agonizingly long periods of time. Unlike other superstitious folk, she had no fear of the dark hours. The full moon`s light was a curse to many but the young girl blossomed under its light. Any lunacy which befell those who cowered behind cottage doors was lost on Veneranda's sensitive aura. Animals had no fear of the human who walked among them. Something about her energy was able to tame even the wildest creature. Away from the watchful eyes of the villagers, she babbled some language which every creature, except other humans, seemed to understand. _

_Over the years, as Winnien`s interest in her young charge waned, the night time forays into the woods became more frequent. There was a lot of work at the stone castle of the Count and Countess. Every year there was a new baby. When she was actively wet-nursing an infant, Winnien was well-fed and saved all her time and energy for the newborn infant. The air of self sufficiency which Veneranda displayed from her earliest years did not encourage intimacy. Winnien seemed to care less and less what her young charge was doing. Veneranda had been independent from an early age and seemed to have a knowing, worldly air. Although her world was small indeed, she showed little fear about the future. In her early teen years, an improved climate helped to generate better crops and slightly less worry about food. Fear of the marauding bands of outsiders who were interested in taking in the land, killing the men, and raping the women remained high. _

_Veneranda cared little about the threats preferring instead to tend to her animals and getting in touch with nature. Of all her favourite pastimes heading down to the small pond remained at the top of her list. There she continued to swim, unseen, at least in her mind. Once her duties were done in the small space she shared with Winnien, no one cared much if the child wandered off. She was totally free to be as her mind and heart dictated. Many who observed the peculiar behaviour considered that the child, who had cost the life of her mother, was likely mad or at best simple minded. Veneranda was nothing of the kind. In truth, she was wise beyond her years, intuitive and fearless._

_..._

_The young knight, frustrated with his slow progress in the skills needed to battle the enemy, took to wandering away from his small band under cover of night. His restless nature could not be stilled and the worry of his mind forced him to slip out of the holding area and walk until fatigue overtook the circular thoughts for which there was no end. His blonde curly good looks were at variance with the steely chiselled face of the warrior. He had grown up privileged, with all the opportunity to obtain the training and skills required to overpower the enemy. Despite his advancing age, he was denied the same practical opportunities to fight as his peers. One day he would inherit immense lands from his father. Had he understood the importance of his position he might not have railed against the edicts of his elders to 'wait for his time to come'. The words had no meaning for him. Fighting was programmed into his genes and yet he was held back. The longer he had to ponder the time and attention paid to his safety, the more his real desire bubbled up inside. Music was the true anima that fired the blood which raged through his veins. To be a troubadour filled his every waking thought._

_The truth was that he wanted to fight or die because he knew that there was no other choice. He was not free to follow the dictates of his heart. Theodoric was born to be a leader, a king. Travelling the very dangerous terrain of Gaul singing out his passion was just a sky dream never to be fulfilled. There would always be war. It was the way of life for Visigoths. They were currently trying to capture land near Septimania, hopeful of advancing north and west. They needed to recruit men more than anything. Theodoric was able to convince many of the young men who strayed from their village to be recruited into a fighting band. Theodoric may not have been a great warrior but he had the gift of gab._

_The small band of warriors, advancing under the leadership of a laissez-faire general, were camped just on the outskirts of the village. Their leader decided that it wasn't worth fighting over the meagre possessions but a surfeit of young men without work, land or hope might be persuaded to join in and become a part of a larger army. The promise of food was sufficient incentive._

_To assuage his increasingly troubled conscience, Theodoric took to walking away from the smell of bodies, the inane laughter, the fear of failure. The small lake, whose surface shone inky black in the glint of moonlight, beckoned. Just as he moved towards its stillness, the surface rippled. Fully expecting a night creature to break the surface he was stunned into utter silence by the sight before his eyes._

_Veneranda rose from the dark water pool. The moon's light shimmered off the water-filled white chemise which she wore. Her black hair was lost in the inky night. Her aura threw out waves of energy drawing him like a magnet, pulling the very heart of his voice from the depths of his soul. Words rose longing to be sung. Her beauty stunned in it's simplicity. Theodoric wondered if he was dreaming._

_Cannot deny ...Nor ignore such effect of...feminine beauty...glistening body...overwhelming charm. Controlled heart ...changes all thinking...goals shift... physical is replaced and reborn...stronger than a warrior's might...calm takes over...heartstrings play songs without resistance...soul cannot withstand...finally surrenders_

_The Goddess rules!_

Theodoric gave little thought to feel of the words rising at the back of his throat. He knew that they were not said aloud. The effect on his body was immediate. He felt washed in a sea of emotion, unable to move a muscle. Waves of warmth seeped unrelentingly through the arteries and veins filling him with heat before its power exited through the pores of his body. It was a feeling like no other. He saw his aura light fire, fanning outwards as if trying to capture the Goddess who stood before him.

No sound broke the night and yet he could hear the responding words from the Goddess as if she whispered them directly into his ear. He hadn't spoken and yet she seemed to understand. No move was made to bring the man and woman together. Theodoric remained hidden while she stood at the edge of the water. Her return song only confirmed what he thought. She is the Goddess of water, the lovely deesse de l'eau, Aageria. He was enchanted by her words.

_Nature holds enchantment freshly pure clean  
>unknown dreams reap harvest never imagined<br>never seen_

Blinded eyes uncover handsome future god  
>filled with strength and raw power<br>order gently overturned

Trouble lurks, love perils innocence so sweet...  
>dark hides danger ...goddess falls to prey<br>heart can never gleam the unknown enemy

_ Theodoric rose from his hidden spot ready to move towards the beautiful vision. His outstretched hand reached out to her. He closed his eyes, stunned by the ethereal quality..._

'Come on KitCat. You're worn out. Come to bed.'

Cathy opened her eyes, unsure of the real time and place as seconds ticked by. Jacob nodded his knowing. He_ understood that she had been in another world. _She said nothing, stretching out her hands to join the man whose soul reached across to her over generation after generation. She smiled with barely a tilt at the corners. She was emotionally fragile. Jacob lifted her into his arms. He smiled at his parents, silently thanking them for filling in the breach. Tomorrow they would talk. Tonight Jacob only wanted to wrap his arms around the woman in his arms and hold her tightly,waiting until they bodies melded into an unbreakable bond.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Despite all wishes to the contrary, the hours following the explosive news were filled with even more departures and goodbyes. Hélène was deeply curious about the second granddaughter, however, her sensible mind and heart would not allow any intrusion into that family life until she was asked. A quick call to her son in Montreal ended with bad news which changed everything. Her ailing father, who suffered with Alzheimer's, was deteriorating rapidly. The decision to return home had been one which suited the mood of the moment. As miserable as it was, her smoke stained home and threadbare furniture would be known and vaguely welcome sites. Everyone and everything there was familiar. The normal routines would not fail her as she thought about and faced an uncertain future. She could not contemplate any other option.

Hélène had awakened with a pounding headache the morning after the incredible revelations. Perhaps if there had been no granddaughter she would have been depressed by the knowledge of Madeleine's life after leaving Montreal. Instead she could now feel happy on the one hand but deeply saddened on the other hand. Balance would be a better description of her state of mind. Hélène choose to accept the greater good in this instance and give thanks for the miracle of living proof that her daughter had lived. Without Cathy's presence, Hélène would have doubted her ability to accept the truth.

'_Surely'_, she thought, _'the double grace of a greater majesty, kept them both safe'_.

As the thought crossed her mind, she fell to her knees, praying at the bedside.

'_Papa, if you have already passed from this earth, please find the spirit of my daughter and tell her I love her,'_ she intoned into the mattress, her head bowed at its edge.

Satisfied with her moment of peace she continued her early morning preparations to leave. Hélène had asked her son Nathaniel not to call again. If her father passed while she was en route, she didn't want to know. Carrying hope of a final goodbye would enable an easier exit from New York. By the hour of her last phone call in preparation for the departure, she was ready to leave.

Vladimir had already taken Philippe to an uptown hospital for assessment. They left early but both were aware of the changes in Montreal. Every effort was made to secure an early flight and transportation to the airport. Philippe never asked for her to return, but the hug she received was filled with a silent entreaty to come back.

Hélène did not call Cathy. Instead she wrote a lengthy letter explaining the situation and asking to have it hand delivered.

Hélène's father, Robert, had been a voice of reason and calm in the household of her youth. His steadfast love for her and his unwavering support of his daughter's career path forged a bond between them which was unshakeable, even with the ravages of Alzheimer's. To not be there for him, in death, would have only added to the incredible guilt already eating away at her soul. In that frame of mind, she allowed loving words to her granddaughter to flow onto the paper before folding it and sealing it in a envelope with a kiss around the edges. The driver would hand deliver the note, after he dropped her at the airport.

The bulk of Hélène's clothes had been left in California. She had no idea what the future would hold, but the uncertainty of her role in Cathy's life and the prospect of meeting with yet another granddaughter left her feeling more and more like an outsider in someone else's drama. She felt certain that grounding herself in the familiarity of her real everyday life would help to put some perspective on the extraordinary events taking place in her life since she left Canada. She took one last look around the apartment before slipping out the door with her small bag.

…..

Vladimir wasted no time in organizing a visit with the heart specialist as soon as he could find someone available. He called around to various union buddies asking for any leads. He approached the task, just as he did everything else; methodically and purposefully. In no time he was able to find a nearby specialist to examine Philippe as soon as possible. They headed off to the lab for some early morning tests before their appointment later in the afternoon. As a very practical matter, Philippe never travelled without his medical history. What the specialist would find, during his examination would defy any reports which the two men brought to his office.

* * *

><p>The Wells household was hushed and quiet. No small children with early morning demands broke the somber tenor of the household. Jacob had thoughts of going into work but quickly abandoned the idea. He no sooner got up to engage in the early morning observation of his sleeping wife before he was back beside her in bed. Cathy didn't cling to him but as soon as she sensed the separation of their bodies, a sob escaped her lips.<p>

Her dreams had been filled with images of the past, Jacob knew and fully understood the extent to which the past affected the present and future. In order to understand her place in the future, Cathy needed to access stories of other women in her line who previously held the place of the Diosa. For the next few months she would be a _Marcherève,_ a dreamwalker through the lands and lives of her ancestors, learning the skills needed to carry the honour and responsibilities of her inborn role. Jacob also knew that she would be consciously unaware of the streaming information. Each foray into the past would awaken channels of hidden knowledge, enabling her 'to access' her power in the appropriate moment. He caught a glimpse of her hidden authority the previous night as she directed him to attend to the needs of her newly discovered sister, Holly and the unborn child.

Jacob was not surprised by the knowledge of their centuries old, evolving relationships. He had been aware of some intrinsic connection but with Holly's own mental block perpetrated by her father, he could not penetrate to the core of the authentic story. He was deeply grateful that the two women were already friends. Negotiating the rocky road ahead would be a challenge to both of them.

As he lay listening to his wife's in and out breathing, Jacob suppressed a chuckle.

'_If my wife is the Diosa, we are going to have at least eight children, all of them boys!'._ The images set his heart beating erratically, before he closed the door on that thought with a resounding thud. The escalation in his demeanour set another mind in motion.

...

Vincent woke with a start, sensing his son's heart rate change into one of alarming speed. It didn't take long for him to realize that it was a temporary change. Waking up into the quiet allowed his mind to wander over the incredible adjustments in the family. _'What could possibly happen now?'_ He never imagined that the return of Catherine into his life would bring such change, so many nuances, relationships defined, knowledge gained. His own birth story and history defied reason. The return of Catherine to his life still felt like a miracle which he was living every day. Vincent wondered about the deeper meaning of it all. He questioned whether or not his role was significant enough for him to alter his way of being.

Soul searching was not new to Vincent. He had done more than enough inner work to last several lifetimes. His role and his destiny were always up for mental discovery and dissection. Five years into the past, his whole world centered on supporting his elderly father and seeing his son through the rigors of his final year at University. The 360 turn around to the present state of his being was remarkable. Vincent's thought process set up his own heart tattoo. The energy of it wasted no time in disturbing his sleeping wife.

Catherine had been almost willing to find a retreat from the depth of emotion surrounding the children. Her feelings had been an odd combination of 'empty nest' and 'mother hen'. The two small girls were gone to their natural grandmother. It was only right. Missing them was a natural circumstance and one which Catherine willingly relinquished. The change of circumstance in Cathy's life brought about another sense of loss. Even as a mother in law, Catherine had no ownership of her daughter-in-law or the life she shared with Jacob. And yet, she sensed a pending change in their closeness. She couldn't openly acknowledge that Mea and Cilla should be with their rightful blood relatives then deny the same right to access for Cathy. Family connections were important. How to accept more change kept her awake long after the others were sleeping.

So many losses over the years took a toll on Catherine's mental state. In the early morning twilight world of wake and sleep, she became vaguely aware of Vincent's anxiety. Catherine resolved not to allow the changes to defeat her or the family that had been forged from the moment when Vincent picked up her lifeless body in Central Park. All of the events since that moment were interrelated and interconnected. The symbiosis of it astounded the analytical part of her mind. She absorbed it at a feeling level but managed to keep the fear and worry at bay. Catherine knew that it was important to be strong, to accept her role as nurturing strength in support of her husband, her child and all those connected to them.

Catherine still had unfinished outside business. Her work with the Governor's committee had been put on hold but her absence was not meant to be indefinite. The circumstances surrounding Cathy's recent revelations and life history had to take precedence over everything else. The outcome affected the entire family. If Catherine was to fulfill her personal goals for a steady return to active community participation, playing hooky longer than a few days would not endear her to the man whose trust she valued.

Howard Smirconish had reasons for asking Catherine to be his watchdog. He had invested a great deal of his persona in trying to create successful community support for disadvantaged kids. The inability of the program to meet its targets and mandate would rest securely on his shoulders. In her early assessment of the programs, Catherine rightly believed that any failure should be based on the program not meeting the needs of the community, rather than any possibility of unlawful connections related to its leaders. She had no proof there was any wrong doing but Catherine was fairly sure that Susanna had paid little heed to the working partnerships in the community group and even less attention to the accounting thereby leaving the program open to fraudulent activities.

For awhile, the paperwork had gotten impossible to decipher. She suffered a great deal while trying to make sense of the numbers on the pages. Nothing she saw made sense nor fit acceptable accounting practice. A good pair of reading glasses and Jacob's herbal concoction soon helped to clear away any personal obstacles to her ability to focus.

What Catherine knew at the outset was that income and outflow were basic tenets of simple budgeting whether for home or business. Even with her limited experience in that field, she could see the errors and lack of accountability. Once her mind was clear, she could easily pick out the inconsistencies. Passing the buck would have been easy, but not within the character traits which had been a part of her life before the years in a coma.

On the emotional level, Catherine was sure that her talk with Diana and Cathy, before the unveiling of the family history, had helped to clear her mind. There were still many cobwebs lingering about the past and yet they did not disable her from moving forward. In time she would view the videos of her ordeal but Jacob's acceptance of her helplessness when she was captive seemed to allow the whole episode to take its place in the archives of her memory bank.

While she would love to have her daughter-in-law at her side, the changes might make it impossible. Cathy's future rested with her needs and those of Jacob. How the information that was received would play out in the future, must largely be left to the young people. They would forge their own destiny.

If the situation warranted her presence Catherine would be available but she felt a determination and a responsibility to proceed with the investigation, however minimal, into the people and workings of the committee. There was a part of her that knew the brain would not return to its capability and full function unless it was stimulated and challenged. Her body had recovered, thanks in large part to the physical demands of returning to a busy, albeit unusual lifestyle. The mind needed to find its own course to pursue.

Her intuition provided guidance onto the right path. Catherine was sure that her own destiny lay in a return to the fights and challenges which made her a formidable prosecutor. She was not possessed of the deeply sensitive pathways of communication which bound Jacob and his father, and now Cathy together. If she was to be the one person in the family who was grounded in the present, then she would need to ensure that her footing was solid.

She felt inclined to giggle. Nothing was really funny about how their lives changed in such a short time but the implications of what it meant threw a curve into her thinking. She let her thoughts sail out into the early morning semi-dark.

At her side, Vincent was also stirring, his feelings radiating out in waves. They had been too tired to talk much the previous night. She would hope for some early morning discussion, perhaps a cuddle, before facing the fallout from the new family dynamics.

* * *

><p>'I have a letter for Cathy Wells,' mumbled the well dressed young man at the door. Beyond the dark suit, fitting tightly over a bulky body, Sue peered out trying to see behind the courier. Ever suspicious of strangers, Sue looked him up and down before noting the presence of a luxury car left running and double parked in the middle of the street.<p>

She accepted the envelope from behind a partially opened door before returning to the kitchen. She placed it on the counter in the kitchen. The busy housekeeper had no idea what the family had been up to but it was well into the morning and not a soul was stirring. Sue was aware that the family had been through yet another crisis, but not one which involved violence.

The tall slim man, Cathy's new found grandfather had visited two days before. He walked and talked with an air an elegance that Sue had not seen in a long time. She had known of him. Although they had no contact, she caught a glimpse of him at the wedding of Terry and Jason but wasn't sure how he came to be related to Cathy. The budding chef decided that he ate well but needed more foods to fatten him up a little. Philippe was far too thin. Sue's thoughts ran back to Terry before turning her attention to some ideas about a good solid breakfast to get everyone back on their feet. The scent of the food would have to be special because it seemed like no one wanted to get up, much less eat.

The jangling phone soon shattered the quiet.

'You are up early Terry. What's going on?' Sue answered, no longer intimidated by the coincidences of thinking of someone only to have the very person call. That kind of synchronicity was an everyday part of living with the Wells family. It was one which originally frightened her. She waited to hear what Terry had to say.

'I'm looking for my father-in-law. Neither of them is answering the phone. They left a message here earlier. Sue do you know what happened last night?'

The housekeeper had known that a lot of new people were around. Cathy had discovered a grandfather, but beyond that she was at a loss.

'Honestly Terry, I don't know and everyone is still sleeping. Jacob hasn't even gone out to work. Things have been up and down in this house for days.'

'I see. Well, Phil left here unexpectedly a few days ago. Next thing I know, Pops takes off with Hélène. What am I to think? Then I get a weird message this morning that Phil is at the hospital.'

The comment ended on a questioning note. Terry was more than worried. A little anxiety was creeping into her words and breathing.

'Terry, I don't know if I should say anything but day before yesterday, Philippe was here and he was introduced as Cathy's grandfather. I don't know how that came to be but I…..'

'What? Phil….is…..Cathy's grandfather?'

'Yes….I ….I thought it was like…strange but no one looked upset or anything.'

'Where is everyone Sue? Never mind…..don't answer. Ask someone to call me…anyone! If I don't hear from Pops or Phil in the next hour, I am on a plane.'

Sue did not get to utter one more word. Terry hung up the phone. A frustrated fury reigned supreme in her words and actions. Sue had spent enough time with Terry to know that fear was driving her behaviour. Sue was also at a loss. It wasn't her normal practice to wake up the adults in the house. Like Terry, and in the absence of a pending emergency, she would have to wait. The small girls were away. There was no need to wake Vincent or Catherine. If Terry wanted to hop on a plane then nothing Sue could do or say would dissuade her. The bewildered housekeeper just sat and waited, hopeful that nothing more than fatigue was keeping everyone away.

Nearly another hour passed before Sue allowed doubt to creep into her being. She started to worry. Of all people, Vincent and Jacob were the least likely to sleep in. Vincent had been ill for a few days and his convalescence was ongoing but Jacob should have been up at work.

Sue glanced several times at the envelope on the counter. The driver hadn't said it was important but perhaps it was meant to be delivered right away. The more she stared at the note the greater its importance increased. By the end of the hour, it took on the proportions of a state document.

With nervous fingers Sue made her way up the stairs, hoping that her foolishness wouldn't have far reaching consequences. It seemed not. Jacob made an appearance on the landing just as she reached the top step.

'Thanks Sue,' he mumbled. 'Anything cooking? I'm hungry.'

'Ready when you are.'

Sue made her way back down the stairs. Jacob looked as if he didn't have a care in the world. With steady fingers she set a fire under the pots hoping that her relief was not to be short lived.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI  
>'Papa, I know your life was not always wonderful but Maman tried her best. She loved you deeply, just as I do. I would also love for you to stay with me a little longer but if your time has come, I promise to be here with you. I will not leave you.'<br>With tears streaming down her face, Hélène sat at the side of her father's hospital-style bed. She held on to his hand, squeezing it tenderly and trying to infuse as much love as her heart would allow. Tears fell freely. She wondered where they came from. Surely, she thought, enough had been shed already. Yet there was still more flowing unchecked.  
>'So much has happened to me. Papa, I hope you can hear me. I want to tell you all about it as you lay here.'<br>In a hushed whisper she began to relate as much as possible of her story from the moment Philippe Jardinière re-entered her life at the end of the summer. Relating the events chronologically helped to ease some of the tension which mounted within her during the early morning flight from New York.  
>Hélène had rushed directly from the airport just an hour before, hoping that her dear father had not passed away in her absence. Even though she told him a thousand times over the years, it was her wish to tell him at least one more time how much she appreciated his steadfast care and warmth. She wanted her words of love and homage to be his last subconscious message. Since she had no large suitcase to carry, Hélène elected not go home first. She hailed a taxi at the airport and went straight to the nursing home.<br>During the ride into the city centre of Montreal, reflective thoughts caused her to shake her head. Hélène realized that none of her children cared much for their maternal grandfather. Guy's parents monopolized her four remaining children using emotional bribery, food, and money at every opportunity. The moderately young grandparents were very easy going, less strict than their other grandmother. If Hélène said no to her children, they knew exactly where to get all their needs met. Her girls particularly enjoyed the plump but youthful matriarch, who had also pampered her first born son Guy. She offered misplaced reinforcement of his bad behaviour. Her delicious home cooked food was a constant panacea for his perceived troubles with his wife. When Guy left their home following the scandal and death of Madeleine, he brainwashed his children and manipulated their love for him. Only Nathaniel, her eldest son, remained fairly close, refusing to abandon his mother.  
>Years of divided loyalty took its toll on Hélène and the relationship with her younger children suffered. After the death of her mother, the senior Madeleine, Hélène continued to care for her father at home. When she finally had to institutionalize her aging parent, she had not been able to afford anything more than basic ward accommodation at a nursing home built on the grounds of an abandoned seminary. Robert Halter, a veteran and former government employee shared a drab but spacious room with three other men in varying stages of dementia.<p>

On her arrival at the home, Hélène was surprised to find him settled in a private room. Apparently it was saved for residents who were palliative and in the last stages of life. The space was small, barely holding a single bed, chair and dresser. There was a tiny window whose shape and size were entirely in keeping with a monk's cell reminiscent of another age when the home had been a seminary. During the day the limited view overlooked the gardens, covered with December's winter snow. As the sun set, the black sky set against the white grounds created a sense of nothingness which echoed the sentiment of the room. However, the short term privacy for grieving families was invaluable.  
>The nurse in charge reported that no one else had come to visit since Hélène's departure nearly one month ago. It was she who had called Nathaniel about the deterioration in the old man's condition. Hélène wondered if her absence had hastened her father's deterioration towards death. He often didn't know her at the conscious level but she hoped her daily visits and quiet presence made a difference. No matter how hard she tried, Hélène could not let go of some guilt. Missing him and knowing there was no one else to sit with him for a short time each day, ate away at her insides while she was gone. During moments of honest self reflection, Hélène knew that the information which had come to her in the past week was worth every hour she had been away.<br>Keeping her head close to his face and gripping one cold, blue, hand in both of hers, Hélène picked up the threads of her story and continued to relate the strange events to her dying father. Her soft voice, with its rhythmic cadence, was a balm to the last senses of the dying man. His body relaxed, his breathing steadied and his colour seemed to improve just slightly. The minutes ran into hours. Not one other family member joined her in the lonely vigil at his bedside. Every so often Hélène stopped in her narrative to spend a few moments in personal reflection. She would re-live the see-saw emotion of Madeleine's loss. That painful memory was quickly followed by the glowing energy generated in the mind's eye photo of her granddaughter.

Hélène had no clear understanding of the connection between the past and present. What she understood from the extraordinary story in New York was that other hidden events which occurred in a distant past apparently had an impact on the present and clearly the future. The details, of what the knowledge would mean to Cathy, were unclear to the puzzled woman. The mysteries contained in the story had no place in the life of an aging divorcee struggling to live day to day in a drab and lonely home. Instead of picturing herself in the Montreal bungalow, Hélène closed her eyes and rested her head against the side of the bed allowing her mind to wander back into a vision of the beauty surrounding Philippe's home. In all her life she had never known such luxury. She began to get caught up in the images.  
>'Hélène, what are you thinking about?'<br>Lost in her daydreams, she was sure the voice originated somewhere in her head. For a brief moment she thought her father had spoken but rejected the notion as he had not formed a full clear sentence in years. Tired eyes remained closed and the head resting at the side of the bed felt heavy. Helene continued to bring to mind images of the best events of her trip until she felt her father stir at her side.  
>'Who is that, Hélène?'<br>'Papa, what did you say?' Startled by the clarity, she sat up quickly, surprised to find herself looking into the clear blue of her father's eyes. He had awakened and spoken as clearly as he had done in his younger days, before Alzheimer's robbed him of coherent thought.  
>'Who is that Hélène?'<br>'There's no one there Papa. Hush now. It's just me.'  
>Hélène watched in surprise as her father's eyes moved from her to a place beyond. It wasn't an unusual occurrence when people were dying. Many times the spirits of those long past could be seen inviting the dying to cross over. She wondered if the spirit was her mother or perhaps even Madeleine.<br>'Who do you see Papa?'  
>'Helen!'<br>'No, I am here with you. I have been away for awhile but I am here now.'  
>Hélène did not give a thought to the fact that her father used the English version of her name. He had often done so in her early years. It was a tradition that the first girl in a family was named after a grandmother and Hélène's namesake was a woman to be admired.<br>Helen Barry was a gracious, stunning woman born of Irish notables. She traveled across an ocean, just after the turn of the 20th century with her farmer husband in hopes of making life in the new country. The young adventurous couple had no sooner landed in Nova Scotia before her groom of less than a year died, leaving her alone. Fear was not a part of Helen Barry's make-up. She caught a train to Montreal and found a job as an English tutor in a small exclusive school in the fiercely French province of Quebec. A few years later, when many may have thought her to be past the marriageable age, she met and married Robert Halter Sr. Helen buried her second husband just three years after the unexpected birth of their son. None of those setbacks was a deterrent to her progress. She continued to teach privately and raised her son alone until he went off to war.  
>Hélène felt that she carried much of that pioneering energy within her cells and tried in every way to emulate the strength and courage of her grandmother. Unlike his mother, Robert Jr. was a shy, self effacing man who sat quietly and patiently at his mother side while she taught her classes. Unable to prop himself up emotionally as an adult, he married a French-Canadian woman named Madeleine who ruled and dominated his life.<br>At Hélène's birth, beset by a strange emotion which filled him with courage, the only concession Robert allowed was the French version and spelling of his mother's name but his first daughter would honour his mother and no other. It was one of the few times when her father stood his ground against the indomitable will of his wife. Hélène smiled inwardly at the way her mother managed their lives. Her quiet father asked so little and got even less most days. The memories drowned out all other thought until the hand she held onto tugged as if fighting against the warmth.  
>Hélène tried to still the restlessness but her father would not allow it. He raised his other trembling hand to point beyond her body before repeating her name, in English as clearly as he had done during his healthy days. Unable to restrain herself, Hélène turned her head slowly only to encounter the living presence of her granddaughter standing expectantly, her loveliness framed in the doorway of the room.<p>

'Cathy, what on earth are you doing here?' she exclaimed, pleased and yet shocked by the appearance of the last person she expected to see.

'I got your note. Took a while to pull myself together. I was so tired. Why didn't you wait for me?' Cathy asked moving forward, her eyes darting between the great-grandfather dying on the bed and her grandmother. Memories of Edgar Raeburn's luxurious death bed floated past her mind's eye.

'I never thought you would want to share this time with me, to be honest.'

Cathy moved forward to grasp the hand which had pointed her out from the edge of death. 'I missed this time with my mother. Just as I was on my way to her side in Florida, I was restrained and held against my will by my paternal grandfather. He was a bully and a tyrant. Because of that, my mother died alone.'

Hélène stifled the gasp which rose to her lips. Here was yet another element of sorrow and loss to place at the feet of her former husband. There was no end to the fall-out he precipitated by a purely selfish act. Her thoughts were illogical but every time there was a new memory of Madeleine, anger towards Guy resurfaced. She suppressed the feeling, staring instead at her lovely granddaughter.

'I now understand why he recognized you. Looking at your face, I see his mother so clearly.' Hélène involuntary looked beyond Cathy.

'He isn't with me. Jacob had a really sheltered childhood. I am more capable of travelling alone than he is.'  
>Hélène nodded. She had a lot to learn about Cathy.<p>

'Come and sit with Papa for a minute and tell him who you are. Then I want you to tell me how you got away but I must speak with the nurse first.'  
>Hélène returned a few minutes later followed by the nurse who bent over and peered closely at the dying man.<p>

'He does look better,' she pronounced in rapid French, feeling his pulse. 'It is still pretty thready. Sometimes they have these moments of clarity towards the end. Just keep doing what you are doing.'

After the nurse left the room, Cathy rose and gave her grandmother a warm, unexpected hug. 'I hope you will tell me about his life. I want to know everything about him.'

Hélène had seen some unusual behaviour in Cathy at the hotel. She was not fearful but understood that there was a latent untapped knowing. She wondered if Cathy was even aware. The thought of what her granddaughter carried within her would be frightening if she allowed the stories to fester. Since Hélène knew nothing about past lives and cults she avoided any discussion of the events at the hotel and asked again about the trip.

'After we finally got up, Jacob handed me the note. We called immediately to see about flights. I was able to get one right away. Did you know that there's a departure from New York to Montréal almost every half hour?'

'I didn't but how very resourceful you are! Did you hear anything about Philippe before you left?'

'They are still doing some tests but basically, he's fine. The doctor couldn't even find any evidence of his previous heart condition.'

'Jacob?'

Cathy nodded. She didn't understand her husband's skills any more than her grandmother. Thankfully Hélène did not probe or ask a lot of questions.

'His daughter-in-law is on her way,' Cathy offered. 'She's very upset by all this. Did you meet Terry in California?'

'I did. She's very protective of the men in her life.' Hélène could not hide a chuckle.  
>Cathy smiled in response. They turned their attention back to the man lying on the bed, just as he drew his last breath, seeming content in the knowledge that his daughter sounded happy again.<p>

* * *

><p>New York...<p>

By mid-morning, and unknown to Catherine, Cathy and Jacob had gone out without saying much about their plans. After a brief but reassuring call from Jacob, who elected to go into work after leaving Cathy at the airport, Catherine stopped worrying about the children. She turned her attention to finding an outfit for the afternoon committee meeting with the community group headed by Susanna Palermo. After her long conversation with Vincent in the early morning, she decided to focus her energy on being an active part of the committee. Cathy would likely need a few weeks to deal with her family dynamics. Catherine mentally concluded that she was temporarily on her own.

'I have never seen you have so much difficulty finding something to wear.'

Catherine spun around. She didn't hear her husband come into their bedroom. 'Can you tell me why I am bothering?'

'Armour?'

'That implies war.'

'I've watched you prepare for battle before Catherine. You have not wasted so much time and effort on how you look. You generally spend a lot of time on paperwork. What's different with this meeting?' Vincent walked over and placed his hands on the shoulders of his wife.

'I feel a cascade of events waiting to be released.'

Vincent frowned. His highly intellectual wife, who thought through everything very thoroughly sounded unsure of herself. 'Are you anticipating trouble? If you are I don't think you should...'

'You can stop there Vincent,' she said turning back to face the mirror and avoiding her husband's worried features. 'I am not looking for trouble. I just want to make a difference. This will not be like before.'

Vincent was not able to school his emotional face nor his physical body into one of indifference. He did back away, trying with every ounce of energy to avoid sending the wrong message. His entire being wanted to keep her safe and sound, within the confines of their home but the very things he loved about her independence would not, and should not be stifled by his will alone.

'Events?' he asked feigning innocence.

'Just bringing some order to the process, that's all. It won't be easy, I know, but my involvement has to be above board. Some people aren't going to be happy.'

'Will you be Catherine?'

'If the things I can do to increase productivity make a difference to the community, then I'll be happy.'  
>Vincent sighed. Any further words would be superfluous. He watched her apply some light lipstick to very kissable lips, the action causing love and passion to rise almost as quickly as it was suppressed.<p>

Before leaving, Catherine stopped in the kitchen to have a few words with Sue about dinner. She walked confidently out front to the van, where Rob patiently waited. It was a chilly afternoon. No snow had fallen, not even a few stray flurries, but winter was definitely in the air. During the entire ride uptown, her mind attempted to focus on the task ahead but often strayed to the familiar roads and landmarks of the city. She thought about her early days with Vincent and how seldom they were able to appear in public as a couple. Not much had changed in twenty five years. She still couldn't walk the streets with her husband/lover but at least she was no longer afraid of what it would mean.  
>When she could focus, her mind ran over the few committee members who had been present at the first meetings she attended. None seemed like a possible ally if she went ahead and challenged the actions of the 'in name only' leader Susanna. Unlike other visits, no sweat beads dotted her hands, face or neck. She had done her homework and done it well. When Catherine stepped out of the van, the wind whipped up the back of the long winter coat covering the conservative Anne Klein burgundy suit. Catherine needed no deep breath of courage. Rob's vigilant escort at her back only reinforced her new found strength.<p>

...

'Catherine, we thought you had deserted us.' Jack Murray rose from his seat to greet her.

'My apologies Jack, to all of you,' she said looking around. 'We have had some family issues. My husband and daughter-in-law have needed my support.'

'Does that mean she won't be joining us?'

'Not today but she will be back.'

'Let's get started then.'

Just as Jack started to speak, the door was flung open with a kind of fake fanfare. Susanna made a stunning entrance. She was all perfume and make-up. Her hair was perfection. The white coat which drooped casually over her shoulders was beautifully tailored to fit the thin frame. The black dress beneath it was too provocative for the meeting. Clearly she had some other function to attend. Her words confirmed the out of place look.

'Hello all. I was on my way to another meeting and remembered that you would be getting together so I decided to come here first instead.' Susana threw herself onto a chair and stared at everyone, a tight smile on her face. She hardly sat for a minute before the legs started to cross and uncross incessantly.

'Glad to have you with us again' Jack spoke up. 'Shall we get started?'

'Where's the daughter in law you spoke about Catherine?' Susanna interjected rudely as if Jack had not spoken, showing a total disregard for the role of the chairperson and his words. 'I thought she wanted to be here.'

'An urgent family matter came up.'

'Too bad.'

The dismissive, mocking tone brought a resurgence of the very heat which Catherine hoped to suppress. With a great effort and some breathing, she focused her attention on Marren Pierce who also did not seem to like Susana at all. Both Marren and Janet, the other woman present, were apparently strong women in their own right, but they had deferred to Jack in the past. Marren was about to speak when Susanna glared at her, causing the woman to subside in her chair.

Within minutes, two other overly friendly and over dressed people joined the meeting. It was as if Susanna had called her flock together. Everyone sat in expectant silence waiting; everyone except Catherine.

'I have been looking over the paperwork from previous meetings and wondered if one or two items could be placed on the agenda?' she asked looking at Jack, who seemed at the outset, to want to take the lead role for the meeting. Without rules or an agenda, Catherine didn't know who to refer to.

'Really Catherine, I don't want you to feel the need to do anything. We are grateful for your presence. Nothing more.' Clearly the emphasis on 'nothing more' was a warning and the use of the royal sounding 'we' rankled.

'No matter how much work the committee does in the community, its practice and mandate must be approved and sanctioned by certain governing bodies with respect to charities. I thought that was clear to everyone,' she countered in a light non threatening tone.

'Oh nonsense, Catherine. We are here to have fun. Aren't we?' she asked looking around at the committee members, who astonishingly nodded in reply.

No frown marred Catherine's features. With a great effort she kept her face straight. 'I am not here to have fun. Helping people who have nothing and who depend on charity work for survival, is not supposed to be fun. It is a responsibility which we all accepted by being here. That includes being responsible for money which comes in and goes out as contributions to this charity. It might be easy for me to walk away and do nothing but, in the name of the man who authorized this work, I intend to stay and see that things are…. done right!'

The gauntlet had been cast.


	7. Chapter 7

DMG VII

Hélène hated the thought of taking Cathy to the dingy, dank house which she called home. Any one of the fine hotels in Montreal would have been better. To make the suggestion would seem more like dismissal than welcome. Cathy had, in fact, traveled north on a whim unsure of what support she could provide to a grandmother and great-grandfather who were largely unknown . Strange as it may seem, neither Cathy nor Hélène knew that each other existed just a few days ago. Sitting together at the bedside of the dying man allowed some time to get to know each other but they were still feeling their way in a fairly new relationship.

'My home isn't what you might expect Cathy. I have not had any money to fix up my house. As long as I can remember, there has always been just enough to live and have a roof over my head.' A shrug of the shoulders spoke volumes about the impotence of poverty.

''You can't know what I expect because you are not aware of how I lived for so many years. I would like to think that I am prepared for anything. Where ever you live and however you live is fine with me.' Cathy paused. She watched the mobility of facial features in front of her. There was so much of her mother Lena and yet not enough. 'Grandmère, there were times when we were living on the street with nothing to eat, nowhere safe to sleep... my mother... and me.'

The words could have been a rebuke but they were delivered with such kindness that Hélène could not take offense. The grieving mother/daughter hung her head. She felt her hand being pulled with a gentle tug, then gripped tightly as if Cathy wanted to infuse her personal strength to the troubled woman in front of her. It was reassuring rather than punishing.

'Cathy you are so kind to me and yet we hardly know each other.'

'I sense that you feel shame. Please don't. I am your family.' Cathy held out her arms in a silent plea for understanding as well as an offering of her simple self. Hélène accepted the warmth offered.

'Allons-y ma petite fille!' Hélène said turning towards the door. 'I will hold these ancient, ugly, demons of mine in check.'

Despite the loving exchange, Hélène felt defeated. Her activities during the last few weeks had created a deep vulnerability within her heart and soul. All her defences were down, searingly held in place by the passing of her father. She was grateful that his death had been quiet, almost a fleeting transition from one state to another while she chatted easily with her granddaughter. There was no struggling to hold on to life. Hélène hoped that he was happy with everything he could percept about the life of his favourite daughter.

Arm in arm, the two disparate women walked out of the room, once the body had been removed. Nothing more could be done for Robert Halter. Hélène completed the paperwork, thanked the staff for their kindness, packed up her father's few belongings and closed the door on yet another chapter of her life.

The Montreal weather was generally bleak and snowy but not overly cold. In the early morning hours, a ghostly pall of fog hung over parts of the park grounds surrounding the nursing home. Like spirits hovering the white blobs clung to the ground. The two women ordered a taxi to pick them up at the entrance to the building. During the short drive there was nothing much to see. Hélène remained tearfully silent. Cathy respected the unspoken need for moments of quiet reflection.

A sudden gasp alerted Cathy to their arrival at the bungalow. A light was on, shining brightly over the few steps leading up to the front door. Cathy did not see anything untoward and wondered what brought on the unprovoked sound.

Hélène looked around as if she had somehow arrived at the wrong place. 'I have been away so long everything looks new.' She absentmindedly pulled out a few bills from her purse and paid the driver. They walked up to the short front landing. Hélène ran her hands over the edges of the door before resting her cheek against the wood.

'I stood at this door and watched your grandfather walk out of my life so many years ago. Then just three months ago, I watched him walk back in. For one fleeting moment, it seemed like the years in between never happened. And yet...in those three months my whole world has turned upside down.' Hélène retrieved her keys and opened the door slowly. 'Come inside Cherie. This was your mother's home. You will always be welcome.'

Cathy could not get past the door. Her grandmother stopped short at the entrance. Clearly she was shocked by the sight which greeted her. Far from the dingy but well kept home which she expected, the interior looked brand new and smelled clean and fresh. A stream of French flowed from her mouth. Cathy sat down in the nearest chair and watched as her grandmother walked from room to room in a daze, wondering what happened. Every step was punctuated with French and English exclamations as each new room came into view. She looked high and low, smelling the newness of everything, touching photos, and artefacts which hung in their normal place and yet each had apparently been bordered by new frames. The simple piano which stood in one corner wasn't new but the out of tune keys had been given a new lease on life. Hélène gasped at the sound.

Hélène knew that her son Nathanial did not have the funds to do the scope of such refurbishing work in so short a time. Like a flash light bulb exploding, the answer came to her without much reflection.

'Philippe! Who else could have done this?' Hands on hips, Hélène looked at Cathy and repeated the name in a soft and loving voice. 'Philippe.'

…**.**

'What do you mean, am I glad to see you? Of course I am.' Catherine smiled widely, happy but not surprised to find Terry at her front doorstep. I don't need to wonder why you're here but even if the reason isn't me…..' she sought confirmation with a tilt of the head.

'Yeah, you're right. Just for a change... it isn't about you, Catherine. I feel a lot better now but I was worried. Philippe is very special to me.' The tone held a vague warning. If asked, Terry could not have said why she felt a need to protect her father in law when she already had more than enough men in her life to worry about.

'Come on in. You still sound worried.' Noting a much stronger grip than in previous visits, Terry welcomed the arm which wrapped itself around her tired shoulders. Because she was celebrated as the friend and saviour who once stood between Catherine and certain death, Terry was never allowed to forget how grateful the Wells family would always be. She couldn't have received a warmer reception despite the unexpected and unplanned visit.

'Catherine, I am not worried about Philippe. He told me that the doctor thinks everything inside his heart is working just as it should. I am more concerned about this change on his mental health. After all, what do we know of this woman who has suddenly come into his life?'

Catherine sat down in the kitchen and poured out two cups of coffee. Sue was out attending class and Vincent had long since left for the tunnels. The house was surprisingly quiet. The warm tones and obvious loving ambiance invited confidences.

'But Terry, you don't think she would come between Vladimir and Philippe do you? Hélène didn't strike me as someone like that.' Catherine waited for a response. There was none. She plunged on. 'The relationship between those two men appears to be solid. What are you really concerned about?' Catherine asked bluntly, sensing an emotional upheaval. It wasn't that Terry never cried before. She had done so on many occasions. Something had upset her world. Catherine waited patiently for the silent tears to fall into words of explanation.

I'm silly aren't I? What **do** I have to cry about?'

'You tell me.'

Terry looked up from a deep contemplation of the milk swirling behind the spoon in her coffee cup.

'My father seems enchanted by this woman. I was going to say mesmerized.' Terry laughed derisively. 'Even though I don't think she could put a spell on anyone, it feels like she has done that to my father.'

'And are you protecting your father or your mother's memory?'

'You get to the heart of things don't you? I forgot you were a prosecutor.' Terry resumed her interest in the rapidly cooling coffee before speaking again. 'I am not sure exactly what's going on in my head. I came here to support Philippe but he doesn't need me. I came here to confront Hélène, but she's gone.'

'How about if you just came here to have a chat with me.'

'You make it simple Catherine. It's always pretty straightforward for you isn't it?'

'No, not always.'

Terry looked up, a question fluttered at the tip of her tongue.

'No we are all fine. I have even relinquished my rights to the girls so they can be raised by their natural grandmother. It was the right action, I think. They visit but I miss their day to day presence. Not having them here has given me more time.' Catherine bit into her lower lip. 'I have to admit that I am stepping back into the world of my past and not sure if I like it.'

Catherine went on to explain her role with the committee and its mandated work. She saved her most biting comments when discussing Susanna Palermo. Terry chuckled in response.

'She will never be a match for you Catherine. I can't imagine anyone outdoing you in a fight.'

'We are not fighting overtly. She just dominates. Her committee is full of inconsistencies, poor programming, even worse bookkeeping, and follow up. I spent quite a few weeks going over everything. None of her books made sense.'

'Are you going to report her to anyone?'

'Susanna sits in that seductive but uncomfortable position of thinking that she is above the law. I have to be very careful.'

'You do like the challenge don't you Catherine?'

'You bet!'

Catherine felt a sense of relief course through her body. Unlike Vincent and Jacob, whose care and concern hampered her independence, Terry saw her differently; not as a patient any longer, or even an invalid. To Terry, she was a woman, a professional and capable. Catherine's heart leapt. She had waited so long for that sense of independence to return and be validated both internally and externally. Her visit to Diana and this visit with Terry were just the impetus needed to step out of her physical prison. Her relationship with Vincent had long since validated the woman in her.

'Is Cathy here?' Terry asked liking what she sensed in Catherine.

'She went to Montreal yesterday to be with Hélène. Apparently her father is dying. I haven't heard from her today but I suppose Jacob has.'

'How strange? Cathy just followed Hélène to Montreal?' The tone was biting and sarcastic.

'Terry, what's wrong? This is not like you at all.'

Terry bit her lip before responding. 'I don't know. There's something strange about this whole story. Until I know everything I just...'

'You don't believe it, do you?'

'I guess not. The whole thing sounds too ...impossible.'

'Suspend your judgement. The story is long and complicated. Wait for Jacob to come home. He'll set your mind at ease.'

'I hope so.'

Catherine easily changed the subject by asking about Laddie. Jason and the little boy had travelled with Terry but elected to remain with Philippe at the hotel. Terry needed time alone with a friend. There was no one better than Catherine. Terry spoke about other work related issues. Surprisingly, the long standing relationship with Marian, the head of the agency was another sore point.

'Since the wedding, she's been different. Every other week she's off for a few days, leaving more and more work on my shoulders. I told her that she needed to hire a replacement if she planned to spend so much time away from the office.'

'Terry, if you could do anything at all today, what would you like.'

Catherine didn't respond to the comments about Marian. The sudden change in topic took Terry by surprise. The hesitation before the reply was long and filled with thought. 'You know, I would like to go below, to the tunnel and spend some time with those poor kids. Can we do that?'

'Come on. It's my favourite place too.'

**...**

_The fair knight continued to sneak out each night, hoping to find the Goddess of the Lake, rising with the moon from the water. As part of the oppressors, during the day he was able to ride through the village, seeking the vision with the dark hair. Where ever she was by the light of the sun, he was unable to find her. On the night of the dark moon, Theodoric stayed away. No one could have ventured out. It wasn't safe. He wondered if she was afraid of the dark. Did she leave a hut in the village during the night and find her way out to the watering hole or did she live there all the time? Was she fearful of the night animals, or could she tame their fierceness with her thought power? _

_The intriguing mental communication between them was enthralling. If the knight had thought about a conversation occurring inside his head with someone he barely knew, he would have laughed, perhaps even struck down a fool who might challenge him but the odd relationship with the woman of the lake filled every waking hour. In his limited experience she was otherworldly. Many times as he observed her features and figure emerging from the water, Theodoric wondered if she was real or a figment of his imagination. When she was present, he could almost touch and feel her physical presence but in other moments he wondered, 'was she real?_

_Very soon, the moon would begin her rise to fullness. At the same time, the leaders of the warriors were awaiting the full moon to begin their offensive on the town. Theodoric and other youth who were sent to scout out the area and assess the strength of its defence, reported that the men of the village were war weary and could easily be bested. There was no doubt that the village would fall easily into their hands. The young knight was finding himself torn between a rising desire to possess the Goddess of the lake and his duties to the Duke. He knew what would happen to the women in the village. She, his ethereal beauty had to be off limits but how to keep her safe when he didn't know where she lived was nearly impossible. _

_Days later, at the half moon light he made his way to the lake, hoping that she too would be there. He kept his worrisome thoughts to himself, frightened that she would be able to read his mind and know the events to come. Seated behind his usual tree and out of sight to any others who may be lurking, he waited to hear the sounds of the parting of water, signalling her approach to the edge of the bank._

_When the unmistakeable noise alerted him to her approach, he lay flat on his stomach watching for the ghostly white of her chemise to appear. His gasp could hardly be contained. After waiting for nearly ten days to see her again, he was dumb struck. What was it about her, that held him? _

'I live and breathe your essence. I have waited for you so that I may live again.'

'My heart pulls me to you. I long to be one with you. Time lies still in my body.'

_Theodoric knew that if he was going to possess the beauty or even to find out if she was real he would have to follow her unspoken invitation and make a move. Shifting from his belly onto his knees, he looked up to find himself at the feet of his Goddess. He had no idea when she glided softly forward to meet him halfway. He had not expected that. Her hand stretched out to encourage him to rise to his feet. Theodoric did so. Not one word passed their lips. His eyes rose to encounter hers. He lifted a hand to touch the face whose skin seemed translucent. _

'Are you real my Goddess?' Had he said it out loud? Theodoric wasn't sure. Eyes closed, he swayed toward her.

'Save me Knight.' A light finger touched his face for a fleeting moment before she was gone leaving her phantom suitor alone at the water's edge.

**...**

Cathy woke suddenly from her sleep automatically seeking the warm body of her husband. She was disoriented and felt acute fear for a few moments. The ring on her finger beckoned and she held it firmly, knowing that it would bring to mind the one man who had the power to steady her, even in his absence. Eyes closed she brought him into her mind's eye. His smiling face was both loving and reassuring. Like Veneranda and Theodoric, they could communicate without words.

Cathy knew that the dream was yet another story of her ancestors from which she must learn. She was required to tap into their experience and use the lessons learned to help choose her own path, whatever that may mean. Glancing at her watch, she realized it was mid afternoon. Cathy hardly remembered when she got to bed. She did recall that after a long talk, Hélène finally called a halt and sent her tired granddaughter to bed in the same room where Madeleine spent her childhood.

Cathy was nervous because she knew her mother would visit. She was hardly sleeping before the spectre of Lena rose in welcome. It was a poignant moment. That kind of interaction with spirit had never been accessible to Cathy. In the moments before deep sleep overtook her, Cathy was able to see something which no one could ever have known. What she saw of the life of her mother would normally have awakened her and sent her running but the information was passed through the aura shield of the Diosa. The hidden coil of energy, which rose within Cathy's alter ego from time to time, ignited under the vision of her mother fighting the man who she called father.

From the centre of her spine the tendrils of fire ran outward. Only a small part of the physical body of Cathy knew and experienced the transfer of information but it was stored, ready to be unleashed when the time was right. What Cathy knew as the Diosa was that Madeleine had not told her mother the whole truth.

Awakening to the murky daylight in the small room, Cathy felt unsettled and only partially relieved by the astral encounter with Jacob. She knew that a text message would soon follow. Feeling restless and unable to sleep anymore, she got up and followed her nose to the kitchen, where Hélène was fussing over the new stove trying to make a meal.

'Mon Dieu, I have forgotten how to cook.'

'I think you are just enamoured of your new stove.'

Hélène laughed and turned around. 'Did you sleep ma petite fille?'

'I did...a little.. enough for now. I missed Jacob.'

'I would miss such a thoughtful young man too.'

Cathy smiled in response. Before long the two women were sharing an enjoyable home-cooked meal, punctuated with more talk about Madeleine, Cathy's great- grandparents and life in Montreal. Their easy camaraderie was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

'Oh, perhaps it is Nathaniel. Are you ready to meet your uncle?'

'Sounds strange to hear the word uncle in relation to me, but I am ready.' Cathy knew there were other children. She had heard all about them but between the lines of Hélène's descriptions, she knew that the relationship with all but one was strained. Standing up with a ready smile, she made her way to the front door to meet her mother's half brother. It was not a man standing at the door however. A short slim dark-haired woman, lightly made up was talking earnestly. Without hearing the words, Cathy knew that it was Hélène's daughter Petra. As she moved closer, the disturbing words became clearer.

'You heard my father died. You say it as if he was a stranger. He was your grandfather.'

'Well, whatever mother. Can't you just accept that I am here to offer condolences?'

'Are you coming in?'

'Well Dad is with me. He wants to come in.'

'What for? We haven't spoken in years.'

'Just once, can't you accept that he wants to be supportive?'

'It's up to him.' Hélène turned away to re-enter the house. She looked at Cathy. 'My daughter and her father.' It was obvious that they were coming in and Hélène wasn't happy about it.

Cathy felt a powerful wave wash over her. She knew it was a remnant of her dream state. Standing still in the centre of the living room, she waited with her grandmother for a confrontation more than twenty-five years in the making.

**...**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

Catherine stood and observed her friend through narrowed eyes. There was an odd but serene look about Terry. The relaxed posture was entirely different from the troubled, restless woman who stood at her front door just a couple of hours ago. Terry was comfortably seated on a large rocking chair, big enough for two, which dominated the overcrowded nursery. In her arms she held the delightful warmth of Bodun, an abandoned baby who had been born too early and too small. Her twisted spine seemed a sure indicator that she would never walk. Despite all the odds, Bodun managed to grow and thrive. In part, her current healthy state was due to some energy transfer work from Jacob, as well as the bottles of mother's milk which Terry had sent from her own abundant supply.

Terry's first visit to the Tunnel community occurred just weeks before her wedding. There had never been an opportunity before. When Catherine returned home from California, Terry was in the middle of her miracle pregnancy. It wasn't deemed safe to risk a fall walking through the uneven, damp, passages below. On each subsequent visit unrelated events occurred which prevented a trip below. Until the pre-wedding visit Terry could only imagine Vincent's home and the place where he and Catherine fell in love. It was at that time, Cathy first took Terry to the Sanctuary. There, the bride-to-be met Erin who unexpectedly offered to hand craft the spectacular wedding dress which garnered so much admiration.

That July visit to the tunnel nursery had troubled the new mother and bride to be. Terry saw children who were well cared for despite the limited resources of living below the fast paced world of the city above. The saddest part of their lives was not the lack of amenities but the abandonment by drug addicted or deeply troubled parents. The stories of the children and their mothers touched Terry's kind heart. Bodun, in particular, had been malnourished and near death. Terry's milk brought a huge change to the struggling infant. To look at her now cuddled in the warm arms of her benefactor, it was hard to believe how she had been. In watching the pair, Catherine realized something very profound about motherhood.

She remembered her own emotional imprisonment in a much delayed post partum depression. Like any good prosecutor seeking answers, Catherine's research on the topic opened her eyes to a lot of things about childbearing which could plague women. Very few new mothers talked about or really understood those issues.

During their earlier discussions about Laddie, it was clear from Terry's words that the young boy had found his curiosity feet. Naturally, his first outward steps gravitated towards his father Jason, an excellent role model. Terry, whose early bonding and closeness to her child had been notable, was now finding herself running an emotional second to her child's natural inquisitiveness about the wider world, a place he chose to explore with his Dad. The growing toddler's behaviour was entirely normal but the closeness and loss to Terry was having an impact.

'She looks as if she knows you Terry,' Catherine remarked at last.

'Part of me lives in her. I was happy to provide that nourishment. It seemed like such a small gift. I have thought about her often.' Terry did not look up. Her chin rested on the top of the dark hair, eyes closed. She inhaled the scent special to the young. 'What will happen to her, Catherine?'

'She will be a part of the community here until she is old enough to go above.'

'My heart can't allow that Catherine.'

'Terry, this desire you have rising in you... needs a second thought.'

'You did it.'

Catherine knew the accusation was coming. She had already recognized, in Terry, the very real sense of loss a mother feels as her child becomes independent. Those emotions are separate from post partum depression and could be very temporary.

'Terry this need ... you're feeling… may fade as you continue to be involved in your job and other full time activities.'

A big sigh preceded her words. 'I admit that Laddie's defection to his father's side is hard for me, but I love them both so much it doesn't matter. I am sure that Jason felt left out during those early months when I had him to myself most of the time. I get it that his personality will change just as his needs will change, but I can see that he would welcome a sister and this little girl needs a family.'

'Taking on another child, and one who isn't your own is a different story than giving birth to a natural sibling who has been involved in the growth of a pregnancy.'

Catherine was prepared for an onslaught but stood her ground while choosing to play devil's advocate. Terry was not aggrieved nor disturbed by the caution in Catherine's words. She listened intently before making a stand for Bodun.

'Catherine, I know your story. I understand why you did what you did. The girls brought something to your life. I just want to bring something more to hers.'

'It would have to be alright in so many places… starting with the council, Terry. Are you sure?'

'I'm sure. If I never had Laddie, I would not have been able to do this. Now I can and I believe that she feels a kinship with me.'

Catherine said nothing more. She knew Terry well enough to recognize her determination. 'I'll be right back,' she confirmed, biting her lip on the task ahead. She left the nursery in search of Vincent. His advice was definitely needed. She walked along an older passage, once closed to regular traffic but in use again since the flood. Whispers could be heard echoing down the tunnels. She kept her ears open for the sound of Vincent's unique husky whisper. The pipes were busy but she had forgotten many of the codes. There had not been a real need to relearn the messages since her return. However, the sound was reassuring above the raucousness of the subway trains.

She reached a junction of two tunnels. Catherine wasn't sure if she should go right or left. Stopping short she listened more acutely for sounds. Vincent voice could not be heard but Catherine caught snatches of a discussion between two unseen tunnel dwellers. Whispered anger suggested intimidation of one person over another. She wasn't sure of the genders but felt unsettled by the worrisome tones. She drew closer to the wall hoping to catch a few words. If she could identify anyone, she might be able to get Vincent to intervene before the discussion got out of hand.

'No dummy...don't screw up... octos coming.' A sharp slap followed the words.

'Fence ...high...runner.

The words, not heard in sequence meant nothing to Catherine but the tone remained imprinted. There was something familiar enough to generate concern but she moved on, the matter of Terry and Bodun uppermost in her mind.

…**.**

Without Cathy at his side, Jacob felt at a loss. He didn't want to work much beyond his normal hours but stayed on anyway. It was unusual for anyone to see his face around the office late in the afternoon. Before the revelations about Cathy's past he spent a lot of time trying to clear an ever increasing pile of files from his desk. The few days before the Christmas holidays were always filled with petty crimes. Jails were getting overcrowded. With Cathy away, Jacob was able to put in a little more effort. He even took on a few small cases himself, negotiating help and recovery programs or minor fines instead of useless jail time. It was always made profoundly clear, to those he defended, that any return to the justice system would result in a greater penalty.

Jacob collected a lot of names of courses and outreach services for kids who were just hungry, poor and tempted by what appeared easy. For the hardened criminal he had other ideas which put them squarely where they belong. At the end of a productive day, he left the office feeling good about his work. A 'thumbs up' from the preoccupied Director was enough to make him feel that the extra effort had been worthwhile.

The temporary separation from his wife was challenging but Jacob made a decision to spend some time analyzing the remarkable mental journey which allowed him to connect all the dots between Lena's past and present. He left his office and went directly to the area which had been Cathy's former Sanctuary. The revamped space now housed his alchemy lab, his notes and books which he gathered from various sources in his quest for knowledge and understanding. Currently he was deep in thought reviewing what he had studied about the Akashic records, the source from which he tapped generations-old data. How that knowledge entered his thought process, remained a mystery. The manner in which his DNA connection to long dead ancestors helped him to access trails of information, held his interest and made him deeply curious.

Between the musings his mind and emotion remained on his absent wife. There was no cell phone service below but he could sense rising anxiety in Cathy. She had not put her finger on the ring again but she did turn energy towards him. A shift was about to happen. Jacob knew the Diosa in Cathy would emerge if she allowed herself to let go. That skill wasn't embedded in her conscious control. Jacob had no wish to interfere. There was a process of character building before Cathy could find her own strength. An even stronger imperative was the requirement that she evolve into her role. There was no apprenticeship program for a purpose whose origin was centuries old. Like Jacob, her guides were unknown spirits which she could not see. Cathy could, at will, shapeshift into a persona, almost unrecognizable by even those who loved her. The shift could be triggered by any number of events. He hoped she would sense the importance of those moments when they did occur.

Jacob kept his mind attuned to his wife's actions even as he turned to other issues. Holly hadn't called since the birth of her child. He hoped to wait until Cathy returned before broaching the outcome of Lena's story with Holly. His wife and her best friend were now sisters! That was a shocking turn which no one expected. With all his heart, he prayed that their already solid friendship would hold and grow with the new knowledge but Holly had been groomed in a role for which she was not entitled. Cathy would have to rise, unprepared, to the occasion. Being born first wasn't the criteria. The Diosa had to be born first and to the right parents. Freddy Raeburn and Lena had been the perfect combination.

From his perch in the Sanctuary, Jacob could almost touch the raised area which lead to the underground tomb of his grandmother. Coralee had amazing courage and few special skills but her inherited and embedded leonine dynamic had created Vincent, the modern personification of the lion clan. Entombed forever in perfection, she lay below in the very place where her lover Paracelsus, Vincent's father had prepared and worked his magic. In his thoughts, Jacob recognized that here was another story of two wrong people being the right combination for procreation. Jacob stopped wondering what drew his grandparents together. It was clear however that Paracelsus knew the potential of Coralee and tapped into her emotion.

Jacob tried to piece together the energy which drew his own parents into an unorthodox relationship but the messages escaped him. Love wasn't always the overriding factor. Couples came together with and for purpose. His parents had produced a child who was possessed of remarkable skills. Everything was clear except the 'why'. Jacob knew he was to mate with Cathy. At the root of their relationship was the knowledge that their own family would be large and unique. Jacob wasn't sure when.

At another level, he understood his father's contribution but what did his mother bring, other than her enduring love. As precious as that love had been, it was lost for over twenty years. Why was it that his father's loving kindness could not be duplicated with another woman? He wondered what made the perfect love versus the perfect mating and when both happened why was it so special. Jacob considered that the questions would continue to plague him until the answer became a living quality in his own life.

As his thoughts turned to his parents, he caught a vision of his mother moving rapidly through the tunnels searching. In a flash he was up. Jacob took a brief moment to make a calculation. He worked out the length of time needed to find her, moving on the surface or making his way below. Before the answer could reach his consciousness, he opened the secret door and bounded down from the alchemy lab, across the river and through the tunnels at breakneck speed.

…**.**

'Come in, if you must, but leave that cigarette outside. I mean it Guy!' The voice and tone were emphatic, leaving little room for misunderstanding. Hélène had found a voice after years of being controlled and downtrodden by her former husband. She turned from the door allowing her daughter to immediately follow her inside.

Cathy moved away from the centre of the living room and stood at the edge between the small dining area and kitchen. Her body was tense. She watched as the petite, slim, dark-haired woman, entered the small foyer and into the larger room. Her eyes darted around everywhere, looking at each piece of furniture and noticing the changes.

'You cleaned up in here Mother.'

'It was a gift. I could not have done this alone.'

Guy lumbered in behind his daughter. He wasn't fat but a large belly hampered his easy movements. His gray hair was slicked back. A red bulbous nose dominated his face. He neither looked right nor left but sat on the nearest couch, prepared to pull out another cigarette from the packet in his shirt pocket. A look from Hélène stopped him short. He didn't remove his wet boots and water dripped from the bottom. He looked around but said nothing. It took awhile for his eyes to glance on Cathy.

'Who is that?' he inquired with a dismissive head gesture.

'Cathy. She came from New York to help me.'

'I'm Petra,' the short woman said coming forward. She had a lovely voice when it wasn't marred with sarcasm directed at her mother.

Cathy who was several inches taller, peered down at her aunt, seeing a little of Lena in the eyes. The downward turn at the corners of the mouth spoke of years of smoking and a miserable, unhappy demeanour. Petra looked almost as old as her mother. Cathy smiled without much warmth or welcome in response.

'Pleased to meet you.'

'You are not Canadian eh? Are you one of my mother's students?'

'No. I'm here to support her through this difficult time.'

'Well my grandfather was old and didn't know anyone. He's better off.'

Since it was a true statement, Cathy didn't challenge her. The tone and delivery were insulting. Petra turned away to remove her coat before throwing it carelessly over a chair.

'Do you have anything to drink?' she asked her mother.

'Check the cupboard.' Hélène's eyes remained on Guy. There was no love shining through. She was revolted by him and his presence. Even someone as obtuse as Guy couldn't fail to sense her disgust.

Petra went to the kitchen to find the liquor she obviously wanted and returned with two drinks, one for herself and her father. She didn't ask anyone else. When Petra and Guy were seated side by side, they made some small talk, mostly between themselves. Cathy felt very sad for the lonely woman who had grown up uncertain and unhappy, perhaps like her older sister. However, all her affection was directed at her father. It wasn't clear why she preferred his company nor why she mimicked his unkempt overall appearance and apparent disdain for everything.

'You look familiar. Have we met before?' Guy threw out the question carelessly. His eyes were admiring. Cathy could sense that her grandmother was at the boiling point.

'Cathy is my granddaughter,' she blurted out. There was no preamble. Her words brought an immediate silence to the man on the couch but it was one with mocking laughter brimming at the edges.

'Don't be stupid Hélène. You can't have a granddaughter that I don't know about.'

'I had a daughter that wasn't yours. This is her daughter.' The words were delivered with a cold unemotional voice. The pain of the words ran deep.

'You seem to forget that she died at age 15. She had no baby.'

'What are you two talking about? Not that old story about Madeleine. She's dead. She was a slut. Forget about her.'

Cathy and Hélène stared at Petra. She seemed unaware of any troubled family dynamics. She spoke as if she had never been a part of her dead sister's life. Cathy's energy began to rise. She did some deep breathing to stave off the feeling of madness, which was threatened to overtake her common sense. Hélène felt her own heat rise. She wanted to explode at the injustice of the words but some other more powerful energy held her back.

'Madeleine did not die at age 15. The identification was a mistake. And for your information Petra, sluts are not born, they are created by circumstances and yes, Madeleine was my mother!'

The voice which filled the room was unlike anything either Guy or Petra had heard before. There was a quality to it which could not be ignored or disbelieved. Guy chose to rise from his seat. He approached Cathy. His demeanour was aggressive, as if he could control the situation with fierce words and an oversized belly. He spoke in French.

'That little slut slept with everyone. Do you even know who your father is?'

'I do. Shall I share his name with my grandmother and your daughter?' She paused, allowing a possible meaning to filter through his alcohol and nicotine riddled brain. Cathy's eyes bore into the man in front of her. 'And what….. shall I call you?'

The full import of Cathy's insinuations began to penetrate. She forced the energy of the deceit to rise, causing him to choke on his own spit.

'Whatever she told you about me, it's not true. I never touched her.'

'Never?'

'No...I protected her from that man she use to sneak in here.'

'You mean, the man who might be my father?'

'What's going on here? Why are you asking my Dad those questions?' Petra moved forward, ready to do battle for her father. It was an admirable but misplaced service.

'Don't ask me why! Ask him?' Cathy directed her aunt to observe Guy's ashen countenance.'

'Dad? What is she talking about? You told me that Madeleine had a boyfriend who she let into her room every night. You said she was doing bad things with boys and you needed to protect her.'

'Is that what you did? Protect my mother from boys? How did you do that? By sleeping with her in her bed?'

The voice was insistent. Cathy's tone demanded an answer. Guy blustered trying to find a way out.

'How old are you?' His narrowed eyes were trying to find a way out.

Cathy responded to the gruff question, rounding her age up to the next birthday. It was enough to cover the period between Madeleine's departure from home and her disappearance.

Guy did some quick math in his head. His hand automatically reached into his pocket for the cigarette.

'Don't do that! My grandmother needs to protect her voice.' The emphasis on 'grandmother' caused Guy to flinch. He dropped the cigarette, unlit, on the floor.

'Who is your father?' he repeated.

'Who do you think?'

Cathy's tone changed. It was accusatory. She had said nothing more but Guy seemed to accept that if he didn't come clean she would denounce him. His bluster was gone, leaving only a man, quaking from head to foot, sweating profusely, having to give a final account for his behaviour.

'Look, I caught her with a man in her room. After I chased him out, she called me back to bed to finish what he started. I tried to fight her off but she held on to me.'

A sob rang out in the silence. It wasn't Hélène but Petra. 'That's not true. There was no other man. Madeleine had the room next to mine and I heard you in there. You told me she had nightmares and needing comforting. It was you in there almost every night. No one ever left the house after we all went to bed. I didn't sleep, couldn't sleep. Madeleine cried herself to sleep every night. Now I realize that you weren't comforting her, you were trying to have sex with her! I heard everything. What I thought was laughter or fear was really a plea for you to release her.'

Now the tone was harsh. If Guy had taught his daughter anything it was disdain for the world around her, a world full of liars and cheaters. She had chosen to believe his lies, therefore trusting no one else.

'So is my father your father as well?' she asked, directing her full attention to Cathy who understood that if she wanted redemption for her mother, only the truth would be acceptable.

'No! Only by the grace of God, he is not. My biological father was Frederick Raeburn. After my mother ran away from here, he found her and took her over the border. They left New York after she survived the fire. So that he could protect her, Freddy took her down to Florida and married her, in spite of everything.'

'You see. It wasn't me.'

'No Guy! It wasn't you who fathered me but you stole the innocence of my mother's childhood. You forced her to become a woman before she was a child. You robbed her of the love and companionship of her siblings and her mother. You nearly caused her death. By sheer will power, she survived, not well, but she survived. Everything else in her you killed because you were jealous. You could have been a real father to her and you choose not to…. because you are a sick man with no scruples or morals.'

The words washed over Guy like a powerful indictment. He backed away from the woman in front of him. There was something in the way she spoke that seemed to shrink his body to nothing. To his shame, the full bladder which he held in check, emptied itself in front of his former wife and daughter. Never again would he use his male parts for anything but its basic function. He lost that right and under the power of the Diosa, his entire system underwent massive change. He aged before their eyes. Only Guy could see the auric glow emitting from Cathy's body and only he could feel its wrath. Madeleine's spirit, as it entered her daughter's body was visible only to his frightened senses.

Guy backed away. 'No, no, you…you tried to entice me. You…' He couldn't finish.

Hélène kept silent, watching her granddaughter achieve something she had not been able to do; silence her former husband. Petra looked at her father with disgust before turning to her mother.

'Mama, it has been so long. I had forgotten so much. I thought, as Dad said, that you kicked out Maddie because she had a boyfriend. I just accepted his words, thinking that you were so mean.'

'No, Petra. I could never do that. I would talk with her but she couldn't tell me what was really happening. Guy threatened her in a way that made her feel something I could never understand. When Madeleine asked if he abused you and your sister as well, he told her it was ok because, as he said, he wasn't her real father. I never told Madeleine the truth before that day. She was shocked and hurt by that revelation. When I married Guy, he had promised to be a good father. I didn't want her to feel different.'

'The real father...he is the man in the picture with you at the University... isn't he?'

'Yes.'

'Did Papa know?'

Hélène looked over at Guy who stood in stunned silence at the door. He seemed unable to move. Habit forced her mouth open, ready to repeat the practiced, protective lie. One look at her granddaughter broke that link with past, unacceptable behaviour.

'Yes he knew. He accepted it and told me it wouldn't make a difference.'

Petra sank down on the couch. Her eyes filled with tears, sobs racked her body. Memory returned full force. In the small bungalow, Madeleine slept in a tiny bedroom near the kitchen. The other two girls shared a larger bedroom on the main floor while the boys shared the two bedrooms which had been finished in the basement. The walls upstairs were thin. The bedroom which the two younger girls shared was located between Madeleine's room and their parents.

Petra had never been a good sleeper. She often lay awake, frightened by the night sounds. Her father's unhealthy smoking and drinking habits and the constant back and forth at night worried her. He never seemed to be still, moving between his room and Madeleine. Like many high strung children, Petra preferred to believe his words over anyone else. There was hardly a time during her waking hours when she was not in his arms being comforted against her fears. Petra chose not to explore that comfort in detail. Her mind was processing the data revealed about her sister's disappearance, the appearance of a niece, decades later and the knowledge that her mother was not the villain but also a victim. She was after all, a social worker and the only family member to graduate from the same university as her mother.

'I loved my sister. Admired her in every way. She changed in those last years. When I heard that she died, I couldn't believe that she was gone. My anger and guilt were directed towards my mother because it was easier than accepting what I knew in my heart.'

Petra, like her father, had aged beyond her years in moments. She raised her arms to her mother in a silent plea of forgiveness, just as Guy slinked out the front door forgetful that his pants bore witness to his shame.


	9. Chapter 9

DMGIX  
>Cathy sat forward, elbows on knees, chin cupped in her hands. She was perched, at the edge of the bed, in the small room which once belonged to her mother. Senses and feelings coursing through the entire length of her body had undergone a significant transformation. Checking again for some visible sign of the change, she sat upright. Curiosity, about the unusual sensations, drew frightened eyes to her hands, searching for clues. There was a glow to the skin which seemed totally bizarre and unnatural, nothing like the texture and tone which normally belonged to her. As her hands swayed she felt as if stardust was falling off the skin in trails. Following the almost hypnotic movement back and forth, Cathy wondered if her eyes were playing tricks on her.<p>

Words which had little meaning a few days ago came back to her. Closed, at the time, to the possibility and potential inherent in Jacob's revelations, she was now becoming aware of that frightening yet magical moment of discovery and what it would mean.

_'The Diosa lives in me'_, she thought in wonderment. _'I see her. I feel her. Who is she and what am I to do with this energy?'_

Just as Jacob once sat and contemplated the guides who would help him, Cathy focused her attention on a formless spirit hovering nearby. The vibration felt eerily familiar. And yet, she could not wrap her mind or heart around the vague imagery. For a fiercely practical, hardworking woman of the twenty first millennium, the airy fairy stuff was too much. Part of her wanted to suppress the feelings. She could neither contain nor dismiss the inborn nature of survival bequeathed to her from a dispossessed energy. Centuries old, its purpose and need of survival, would not allow itself to be overcome by her will. In a retrospective awareness of the revelations and also feeling her mother's spirit so close Cathy wrapped her arms around her body, rocking back and forth. It was a symbolic way of pulling the frayed edges of her changed existence together and holding them intact.

Somewhere there, at the fragile boundary of her life, Cathy ached with an indelible pain. Surrounded as she was by the knowledge of what her mother endured, the feelings were almost unbearable. She saw too much of the truth played out in her early morning dream state. The short nap, in the small room, helped to bring it all to life. Understanding the truth of Lena's life, through the astral plane,also helped Cathy's inner child to acknowledge and accept her mother's actions. With past and present merging, she was able to put it all in perspective. One of many memorable moments when suffering superseded all else, came to life again. She was able to feel the fierce energy which arose the day her mother, Lena, in defence of her daughter's life, hit the enraged man with a metal pot. Cathy, struggling in the midst of her own fear, felt that sense of safety for a brief moment. For the future, Cathy knew that when all else fails, she would be protected. But Lena was not the spirit hovering nearby.

Even as she sat and relived that moment, her mind stretched itself to the mother and daughter sitting together in the living room of the house in Montreal, talking and trying to rebuild something of their relationship. The deep rent in the fabric of their emotion was almost too wide to bridge but they had made a start. Hélène failed to understand what her husband had been capable of. For this she would never forgive herself. The tearful dialogue between mother and child was their opening to begin the process of healing. Helene had to make peace not just with Petra but also her own grief, dormant and unsettled since Madeleine walked out the door. Cathy kept her attention from straying to their intimacy. She wanted nothing of her own energy to influence neither the comforts nor discomforts of a natural process.

Instead, she reviewed the look on the face of Guy Durocher when he was confronted with the truth. Even as the troubling images from their encounter came into view, in a wider panorama Cathy could see him staggering down the road. His cowardly actions towards his stepdaughter and the weak defense of his behaviour stimuated anger and allowed it to rise in her again. A fierce stream of power unwittingly left her body causing the already defeated man to stumble and fall. Since she had no real wish to diminish him any further, Cathy closed her inner vision in disgust.

She inhaled slowly and deeply then exhaled with tremendous force, wanting to blow away the whole episode. Rather than focus on the negative, she stared at a blank wall and sought the face of her husband. To her shock, his normal smiling face was blurred and the magnificent body was not at rest. Taking a deep breath, she shifted slightly. Her eyes were almost like a camera lens, able to effect close ups as well as the panoramic view which had allowed her to see Guy. She frowned as the image of Jacob, running at a breakneck speed through the tunnels came into view. Her gaze moved ahead of him seeing the destination before his physical body could reach the area of concern.

Catherine stood frozen in time at a crossroads in the tunnel. Slightly away from her and behind a barrier of stone, were two men. Cathy needed no second sight to know that they were predators and petty criminals. Without effort she turned her gaze back to observe her mother in law. Catherine's stance was cautious and uncertain but not threatened. She sensed the moment when Vincent and Jacob both became aware of the negative energy surrounding her.

Beyond the vision of her mother in law, Cathy saw that the criminals were standing together communicating in hushed whispers. They suddenly noticed Catherine's shadow reflected through a chink in the wall. It didn't take long to realize that their confidential conversation might have been overheard. A quick calculation told Cathy that neither husband nor son would arrive in time to avoid a confrontation.  
>The men, already arguing between themselves, switched their overheated emotions from words to muscles. They were ready for a fight. There was no space for compromise or mercy. Whether she was the target or not, Catherine was in danger. Looking around at the walls, Cathy was able to see and sense the unstable structural supports of the area which had been affected by the flood. How she knew what to do would forever be a puzzle but once again energy escaped from her being. Loose stones began to tumble from the wall. A larger one shifted. The men, frightened by the possibility of being buried, crawled away through a small aperture at the base of the wall forgetting about confronting Catherine.<p>

Of her two would-be rescuers, Vincent arrived first, surprised but pleased to find his wife unharmed yet perplexed by his concern. Cathy chose not to pursue that vision and brought herself back to real time and place. She wished that her own husband could be near enough to hold. Outside the door, a critical mother-daughter dynamic played out. Cathy continued to feel as if she was living between two worlds. A deep feeling of loneliness took hold of her. She realized quickly that the road ahead would be difficult. Somehow a new found power and energy was gifted to her in an incomplete format. She had no wish to be considered a crusading nutcase. Whatever was missing she had no idea. Somehow the idea that Jacob could easily fix things did not sit well. He had already done so much to enlighten her. He barely understood his own gifts. Unsure of which path to follow, she was drawn out of her reverie by a knock at the door. Expecting to see her grandmother, she was startled back to reality as she found herself face to face with an almost perfect, but dark reflection of her mother.

**...**

'Catherine, are you alright?'

'Yes, of course. I am a little lost. Things have changed here.'

Vincent didn't respond to the question in the statement. He had sensed a lurking danger somewhere close to his wife. He already knew that she had come below. The pipes were busy relaying information about Catherine and her friend who were ensconced in the nursery, cuddling babies. Before he went below early that morning, Vincent knew that Terry would come to the house. He had not expected her below, nor had he thought that his wife would stray away from the main area but his body was alert to her every move. She knew the dangers of slippery passages and loose stones since the flood. Vincent couldn't imagine what would encourage her to walk through the unused and unsafe parts of the tunnels.

'You already knew that things had changed here Catherine.'

'Are you reprimanding me Vincent?'

'Is that how I sound?'

Catherine looked up at her man and smiled. She hadn't been entirely alright. Failing to admit the truth might cause tension. She chose to employ a teasing attack to diffuse any unwelcome questions. Vincent wasn't fooled. He smiled down at his wife, holding her shoulders. Catherine placed her hands on his chest, not to push him away but to feel secure in the muscles which rippled beneath his shirt.

'Maybe I was trying to find a way to get you alone.'

'I hope next time you will find a more comfortable spot.'

The loving posture between husband and wife was the tableau which confronted Jacob. He knew that he had not been wrong in sensing the possibility of turmoil near his mother. Neither was he saddened by the fact that his father got there first. Jacob was sure that his parents had not snuck away from a crowd of people to exchange a loving moment in the tunnel. They still had private rooms below. What ever danger was imminent, it had clearly passed but it created an awareness in his father as well. With all the consideration of a respectful son, he chose not to disturb their moment. Jacob pulled back against the wall and stilled the rapid beat of his heart, otherwise his father would immediately sense his presence.

'_Let the concern be for my mother,__' _he thought. Relief filled his being.

As they moved away, he remained still, hearing sounds beyond their whispered words. The echo of other voices still rang out, bouncing off the walls behind him. He listened carefully but was unable to make out more than a couple of words. Jacob shifted a little more to try and pick up a better sound. Walking away from the t-junction where his parents were standing, he moved around looking for anything which might explain the trapped pocket of sounds. His hands felt along the walls which had collapsed, eventually closing off a fourth passageway. No light shone but a change in the air forced him to his knees. Shifting a rock slightly, he saw the unusual space created and wondered if the collapse had been engineered to block off a certain area.

Jacob moved the rock and stepped into a small space. Immediately the echo of the whispered voices, which he had heard, became clearer. The safety of the tunnels had been breached by undesirables! He was sure they could be found. Looking around, he saw a few loose stones, some paper and drug paraphernalia. The writing on the papers revealed little beyond a few meaningless numbers. A larger stone beckoned. Jacob could feel a vibration emanating from it. The vague action brought visions of Cathy to mind. His immediate thought was that the men had been looking for his wife. He looked up and paused, allowing any messages to enter his psyche. She had not been there but she did have a hand in the events which occurred well before his arrival.

Feeling the strange power of the Diosa swirling through all the floating energy was not as comforting as it should have been. Jacob didn't want his wife, to be alone and frightened by the power and skill which would come with her increased awareness. He knew she was grounded and steady but she had no back up in Montreal if the power was unleashed without her conscious command. If the vibration could reach this far, he couldn't imagine what would happen if she lost control.

'_Would she be able to cope?__'_ he wondered.

Seeing his mother safe, he stood still for a few quiet moments of his own and released a little of his healing power in hopes of quelling any disquiet within her. Jacob left the small space and moved a couple of larger stones in front of the aperture. He planned to keep an eye on it. Someone with strange motives and evil purpose was lurking in the tunnels. That wasn't such an unusual circumstance. It was just too close to home.

**…**

'I think this is less about making sure that the adopting family is ok. These babies come from violent and often drug addicted mothers. Their history is uncertain Terry. What you may be taking on is unknown.'

'I know Vincent. I am quite prepared for that. I thought maybe the delay and discussion was about me and my competence. Besides that, I live so far away. Her mother might turn up one day looking for her child.'

'It's not likely. Jacob is sure the mother has passed. Most of the abandoned ones are left behind because their mother has been put in jail or killed. Often, as in the case of Bodun, many of them also can't cope with the problems associated with a handicapped child and yet it is their lifestyle which contributes to this problem.'

'What will…your husband… Jason think?' asked Father, cautiously.

'He will love her. I made the mistake of thinking that if he didn't have his own kids, he couldn't love another. I was so wrong.'

Vincent looked over at his father. He had been a child like that, handicapped by his features and left abandoned, or so he thought, for years. The truth of his life story was quite different. If only his mother had an opportunity to bring him below and be safe. Vincent had no regrets about his childhood. He had been happy but his mother's life had not.

'How will you explain her? We have no papers.'

I think Jacob can work out something for you. Be absolutely sure though Terry. Remember, you said you had additional work pressures.'

'I do but millions of women manage every day. We already have an excellent nanny for Laddie. For now, Bodun can be with me when I am at the office.'

Terry did not feel intimidated. She was being questioned, fairly, by the council members. She had been on more stressful interviews but felt the rightness of this cause. Catherine stood by Vincent and before long, Jacob unexpectedly joined them. Everyone agreed that Terry would make a fine mother. Bodun was young enough not to have experienced much of the negativity of her mother's life. Love and a good home would help to build her confidence in the future.

Although the desire had been in Terry from the first meeting with Bodun, she had not really spoken to Jason about it since that first time, weeks before her wedding. Christmas was just around the corner and in her heart she felt comfortable taking on the task. Jason, her father Alejandro, Philippe and Pops, she felt sure, would support the decision. The need to produce some form of paper work would give her time to make her case to the men in her life and help all of them to accept the idea fully. Terry bit her lip and sat in silence. Not one negative thought filtered through her mind. A vision of her own mother rose up before her, almost like a benediction. To give a better life to a lost child was well within the spirit of Christmas. She knew that the tunnel dwellers focused more on Winterfest as their time of thanksgiving but for Terry, the miracle of her son brought great joy and she felt a need to do more.

The council members continued to talk among themselves giving her lots of time to back out but she did not. Finally, Father spoke directly to Terry.

'After what you have already done for this child, I see no reason for much deliberation in this matter. If you can enable the paperwork to proceed, you have my blessing. A good home for even one of the children fulfills my wish for all of them.'

Terry jumped up and hugged the old mind, mindful of his fragile bones.

She spared no one the great hugs which were a hallmark of her incredible caring nature. Reluctantly giving the child back to Celeste, she smiled broadly and turned to her friends.

'I have some talking **and** some shopping to do. Good thing I excel at both!'

Laughing she grabbed Catherine's arm while throwing words of thanks all over.

'I'll be back Celeste. Jacob I need to talk with you. Let's go!' she pleaded to the group of people stunned into silence by her exuberance.

Catherine and Terry walked on ahead, talking excitedly and making plans for the 'rebirth of Bodun' as the new mother called her decision.

Jacob and his father trailed behind. Vincent wasted no time in getting to the point. 'You were below in the abandoned tunnel earlier. Did you sense something?'

'I wondered if you could feel me. I wasn't sure if you and Mama had just slipped away but I sensed some intruders in that space.'

'I have too. The flood has altered many spaces and created new ones. I think the community is safe but there are more intruders hiding below in larger numbers. I don't want your mother to wander the passages like she used to.'

'Did you sense someone, other than me?'

'Yes.'

Vincent didn't expand on the affirmative. He just grunted and avoided any ongoing discussion on that matter.

'What are you planning with Cathy?', he asked abruptly, changing the subject. 'When is she coming home?'

'She's getting to know her family. She sent a message earlier. I expect her to stay until the funeral. I may join her there so we can come home together. I will be off three days over the Christmas holidays.'

The more he spoke about Cathy, the lonelier he felt. Jacob hoped there would be no more separations. They hardly had a chance to process the change in their energies, discuss how different their lives would be. Most importantly, Cathy had yet to confront her sister Holly with all the new knowledge.


	10. Chapter 10

DMGX

Eerie candle light shadows danced across the wall of the small chapel mocking the solemnity of the gathering. The smell of beeswax filled the air but the sound of sweet music flowing from the mouth of a grieving daughter lifted everyone's hearts. Robert Halter had few friends in life and even fewer in death and yet the room at the funeral home was filled with people. A concurrent local tragedy had sent many residents of Montreal to the obituary section of the major Journals. The small memoriam which Hélène placed in the newspaper was widely seen. The old fashioned notice brought in a few older family friends to the service. The information placed on internet social sites by Petra and her younger sister Dominique galvanized a response in many of Hélène's former students.

Surprised by the grand turnout, Hélène was so proud that her children were able to set aside their petty differences and give every appearance of being a united, albeit grieving family. The memorial service was simple. The urn containing his ashes was placed on a table, along with some family phiotos and a few flowers. Apart from selected readings of his favourite poems and standard bible passages, very little was said. The officiating priest put together a short resume of kindly words for the man, very few people really knew. The haunting solo at the end, ably performed by his daughter made the service both personal and elegant in its simplicity.

Cathy sat on the front bench of the chapel with the rest of the immediate family. Her rightful place was at the end of the line, following the aunts and uncles on the right. To her left sat Jacob holding on to the hand where her restless fingers clenched and unclenched inside his. The complex issues surrounding her introduction into the family were suspended for the time being. To say that the previous three days had been challenging would be an understatement. Petra struggled to come to terms with her father's perfidy and virtually ignored the newest member of the family. Her other siblings were cautious in their approach. Nathaniel, who remembered his older sister well, finally embraced the daughter with open arms but the two youngest felt distrust and scepticism. None of that really mattered to Cathy.

Jacob's arrival very late the night before had been a welcome comfort. In the early morning hours, Philippe and Vladimir also arrived by plane. They all agreed that it would take years to solve or even surmount the emotional issues plaguing the family. Neither Cathy nor Philippe felt any need to dwell on the past. Cathy was determined not to allow tension to spoil the day for her grandmother and openly refused to engage in any of the petty bickering occuring around her. Unsure of her body's response to aggravation she refused to subject it to any further challenge and kept her cool under extreme pressure. The experience with Guy still left her shaken by its intensity. Avoinding confrontation seemed the best way. With Jacob at her side, she was able to still her own anger and distrust.

Once Jacob arrived, the young couple elected to stay at the bungalow. Fatigue sent them to lay down for a couple of short hours after his late arrival. They dozed off and on, cuddled close together on the small bed in her mother's old room. After a few days apart, being together was enough. Comfortable accommodation was the least of their concerns. With Christmas approaching, Jacob had finished up his office work and made plans to leave New York. His parents were preoccupied helping Terry and Jason to negotiate the transfer of Bodun from below to the world above. Jacob had set the legal process in motion before making the decision to drive north to Montreal. Travelling so soon before Christmas brought on a some stress between the two family drivers but Jacob faithfully promised to return Carl to his family before Christmas and that made the difference. The two men headed out in a smaller van leaving Rob to keep watch over the Brownstone. For jacob, the decision not to fly was easy. He hoped that a slower return to New York, after the funeral, would give his wife a chance to process the numerous events which had occurred in such a short period of time.

A glance at the serene face of his wife, supported the decision. He squeezed her hand tightly as they watched Hélène place the ashes of her father in a wall sconce. The urn would remain there until the spring thaw when it would be buried next to his wife. Cathy allowed a deep sigh to escape her body. The expelled breath seemed to swirl around the room gathering the negative energy and allowing it to escape outside. She knew that her own mother`s ashes would have to be repatriated from Florida to take their rightful place in the family.

After the simple ceremony, the family and a few close friends retired to a local restaurant where a mid afternoon brunch was arranged for everyone. It was the same place where Philippe and Hélène had supper just a few short months previously. Hard to imagine that so little time had passed. Relationships and circumstances unimagined were now a reality in the lives of so many. Philippe, whose recovery from the troubling heart condition seemed miraculous to everyone except Jacob, presided over the small gathering at the request of Hélène. His simple elegant demeanour and genuine love for the family made him a perfect choice. He spoke from the heart.

'Family and friends, my name is Philippe Jardinière. Many of you will not have known Robert Halter. You are here because you have known his daughter Hélène, or his grandchildren or great grandchildren. As a young man, newly arrived in Canada way back in the 60's, I was privileged to meet Robert and Madeleine Halter and enjoy their hospitality. Their home was a haven to a lonely student. Their daughter Hélène was my best friend, confidante, colleague and the mother of my only child.'

The introduction and information elicited a few murmurs from the gathering as well as a discreet gasp or two. To cover any possibility of misunderstanding, he repeated the words in French before continuing in English.

'For those of you who have had the good fortune to learn music from my dear friend, Hélène, you will know that she has given her heart and soul to music and we all hope she will continue to do so. She will be the very first to give credit to her father for his steadfast faith in her.'

Philippe continued to praise the quiet kindly man before concluding with the traditional request.

'Let us raise our glasses in a toast to Robert, and offer our sincere condolences to his family.'

The afternoon brunch was simple fare but typical of the community. Hélène spent her time walking from table to table thanking everyone for their kindness. Cathy observed her actions with great pride and knew there was much to emulate.

Later that night, cuddled in bed with her husband, she comment on the day's events but saved her softest words for her husband.

'I can't tell you how happy I am that you are here.'

'If I had known that sleeping on a small bed was so comfortable I would have insisted on having one at home.'

'Jacob, be serious.'

'We've been serious all day. I don't mean to disrespect the events but I missed you. Your physical presence is infinitely better than any transmitted energy.'

Cathy sighed and gave into the loving warmth being offered. Jacob's unexpected road trip surprised her. She knew he was coming but anticipated that he would be on the flight with Philippe and Vladimir. Instead, he and Carl left New York in the early afternoon, making good time but both were tired. Sleep was a priority in preparation for the early morning service. Carl was offered one of the basement rooms where he would be undisturbed. There had been little time for much more than perfunctory conversation. This was the first time that they had quiet time to reflect on their changed lives.

'I can't think when you do that you know.'

'Thinking is the farthest thing from my mind but I can feel that you need to talk. I'll stop... for now.'

Cathy sighed into the night. She desperately wanted her husband to make love to her but fear was the overriding emotion occupying her mind.

'What is going to become of my life, our life, Jacob? I have been feeling weird. A vibration takes hold of my body and I am so afraid of losing control. There were times these past few days when I ...I...'

'You confronted Guy didn't you?'

'I did and I have no idea who I was in that moment. Words... feelings... anger...escaped my body and I had no control over the response.'

Jacob held his wife even closer than the small bed dictated. He sensed her troubled mind. His own lack of full knowledge was detrimental. He could only offer simple empty words of comfort. Since the revelation and his contact with Holly, Jacob sensed a deeper unsolved puzzle which bound the three of them together. Definitely, there was more information coming. He shared his thoughts.

'KitCat, there are three of us. We are somehow meant to complete work, preordained from a time in the past. We are a unit but there is a part of us who is missing and until we are all together, not much will make sense.'

'You're not talking about Holly are you?'

'I am. We are each finding our skill. She has a head start on the practical applications of our gifts. There's a lot of learning ahead but, I don't know Cat...there is a higher purpose for us.'

'Are you scared Jacob?'

'Not when you are at my side. How about you?'

'All of this unknown and unseen stuff doesn't throw you but for me it's like living in an alternate universe. When it was just you, kind of living on the edge of some other reality, I could deal with it but I have no idea what being in it together means. I dream crazy stories. Then these funny things happen to my body without my consent or even my knowledge. Tell me Jacob, how can something that happened hundreds ...maybe even thousands of years ago still impact our lives? Do we even know what the message is?'

Jacob shifted on the small bed. The plaintiveness in her voice touched him deeply. He understood many of the complexities they inherited from a very small gene pool. If he admitted the truth to his wonderful wife, she would surely be shocked and likely intimidated by the meaning of it all. He wasn't even sure if he could articulate the message. All he knew for sure was how they came together in this time and place. His ability to see into the past and reveal its secrets was being done at a pace over which he had no control. When he met Cathy neither had any inkling of what their future would hold and yet their connection was realy and steadfast. It had already weathered so much. His mind went blank as he tried to formulate a coherent answer.

'_We are still missing information. We have to be together, all of us. Your revelation is but one of a series of events in which bits and pieces will be revealed.'_

'Jacob, you didn't sound like you.'

'What?'

A long silence filled the room not because the couple couldn't speak but because they were directed to remain silent. What they gained from the moment of silence was a peace, filled with unseen and unheard information which seeped into their pores through a cosmic osmosis.

When the spell had passed, they resumed their conversation.

'I have missed you.'

Cathy cuddled closer to her husband. She felt the shift in time and space and was doubly sure Jacob had not. Whatever was happening in their lives, it wasn't the moment to pursue detailed information about the change. She felt her body absorb an energy which would manifest in her dreams. Setting aside the implications, she allowed her physical needs to be fully satisfied in the arms of her loving husband before drifting into a deep sleep.

...

'One last time, just one last time, I will meet her.'

_Theodoric crept out of the tent and took his normal route to the small lake. He had heard talk around the camp site that the lake was inhabited by strange evil spirits. Reports of boiling water and people being sucked beneath its depths frightened intruders from venturing too close, especially at night. Some doubt, generated by the loose talk kept him away from the pool. He still wasn't sure about the water Goddess. Did she really exist? Was his imagination out of control? Apprehension held him back until he was finally able to scoff at his fears. _

_As the day of the offensive drew near, he could not suppress his curiosity or his desire any longer. If she was to die in the fray he wanted to see her and touch her one last time. He didn't know if he would have the courage to fight against his comrades to save her. Days of searching the village wrought nothing. There was no trace of her and no way to spirit her out of harm's way. Theodoric was not religious. He deluded himself into believing that he was a warrior first and foremost. Deep inside he felt that religion generated fear. He couldn't pray, but something about the woman set his soul searching for an unidentifiable quality and need within his heart and soul. _

_Much of the trip to the boundary of the lake was done in a low crouch. He didn't want to take a chance on being seen. The high stakes, involved in a possible discovery, heightened his awareness and drove him to his belly in a slow painstaking crawl. Quite often he stopped to listen for sounds of danger. Other than scurrying animals, all was quiet. In the deep silence he heard the echo of his name whispered in the slight summer breeze. When at last the shimmering water came into view, he rested, heart beating wildly in his chest before making his way to the tree which normally hid his body but allowed him to watch her rise from the water. _

_His wait was longer than usual. For a brief moment, he wondered if their last meeting was indeed the final encounter. She must know the reason why the band of warriors was camped out on the fringes of the village and yet she still showed herself and communicated with him. Disappointment at her failure to show, bowed his head and body before he turned to rest his back against the tree. When he raised his eyes she was there before him hand outstretched encouraging him to join her. She had not been in the water. Theodoric hesitated only briefly. _

_'T_his is a better way to die'_, he thought. _'If she plans to kill me, I will surrender willingly_'._

_Veneranda pulled him gently towards the lake. At the edge she reached out and stripped him of his clothes, one by one before removing her own. For the young man, who had never been with a woman, the experience was awe inspiring. Desire rocked his body. Before he could reach for her, she sank into the water. Theodoric followed, but the echoes of his comrades rang in his ears. He ignored every one until his feet seemed to sink into a soft mass on the bottom of the lake. _

_Despite his discomfort and fear, he followed his dark haired syrene into the centre where the temperature of the water rose alarmingly. It's warmth swirled around his body seducing his senses. Veneranda smiled at his discomfort but pulled him close to her, wrapping soft arms around his body. She held him tight as a blast of water bubbled up from below the surface, dislodging their locked bodies and sending them toppling up and over, before they sank beneath the surface. Theodoric hardly had time to draw a breath but her naked body next to him signalled calm. _

_Kicking her legs, she rose to the surface, pulling him with her. The action was repeated over and over. Something about the heat, the rising and falling, the joining of their bodies, felt otherworldly. It was as if they had fused together and become one. A light seemed to shine from the bottom of the lake, giving it an eerie incandescent look._

'It's true, it's true! The lake is haunted by some mysterious light being'._ Despite the confirmation of his worst fears, Theodoric cared little. _

_After a while, the bubbling stopped and she moved their locked bodies towards the edge of the water, but not to the spot where she usually emerged. Veneranda crawled over to a mossy clearing and lay on her back. She invited her knight to join her. There was no mistaking the invitation. Theodoric was bemused by the sight. Unsure of what to do, he allowed instinct to guide him. He had never seen anyone so beautiful in all his life. Fearful of making a mistake, he chose another route to her heart. The water bubbles, alive on the surface of her skin beckoned. From her smallest toe, to the last strand of hair, she closed her eyes as his lips gently licked away the water. Each delicious feel of his tongue was followed by a soft kiss. She was a Goddess and he wanted to worship her. Strangely, sexual desire left him. What nature dictated was not to be fulfilled at that time. He acknowledged that it was the wrong moment. An invasion of her body, hours before an invasion of her village felt immoral. His lips found hers in a soft kiss before he rose unsteadily to his feet and pulled her up to him. His few muttered words of regret and caution were silenced with a finger._

'We do not have the same understanding or speak the same way. Listen….go, go, fast my knight! When we next meet, I will have need of you. A past pulls us together even before the present time can be lived. Only then will we be one. Go, go fast my knight!_'_

_Theodoric heard the words in his head and understood. The battle must be played out. He held her damp hair in his hand running fingers through the long strands. A few tangled hairs stayed between his fingers. He kept them. She refused one last kiss, preferring instead to lock eyes, before running to collect her clothes. Theodoric did not move. As long legs wove between the trees, carrying her away, the still damp body seemed to shimmer with a glow similar to the one in the pool. Theodoric was convinced that she was a product of the lake, an unknown energy come to life. None of that mattered. He loved her and whether she was life incarnate or an embodied spirit, he was willing to give up everything to have her._

...

'Querida, mi'ja, por favour, I beg of you...'

'Papa, please. Try to be happy for me. You of all people should understand the need for family and the security of love. You have always been supportive of my dreams. Why not this time?'

'A strange child, unknown parents, who will she become?'

'I will help her to be all she can be.'

Terry refused to plead anymore. Her responses took on a different tone. Alejandro had heard it all before from his headstrong daughter. The weary father knew it was time to back down.

'I am only asking you to be certain mi'ja. If you need me, I will be there.'

Terry said goodbye and returned the handset to the receiver before turning to face her friend Catherine.

'He's not happy. Papa thinks he needs to force me to think twice. You know, I have this habit of acting compulsively.'

'It's a thoughtful compulsiveness though.'

The two women laughed, being careful not to wake the baby sleeping peacefully in a little rocker.

'When I see her, I miss Mea. To be honest, it was the hardest thing to let her go...both of them really, but the baby was closer to me. Cilla was Jacob's from day one.' Catherine shook her head, a tender smile played around her lips. 'Erin is happy to have them. She will reach out to their natural father when he is free again. Of course they will also be a part of Holly and Brian's family. These things are more important.'

'You're trying to convince yourself Catherine.'

'I know.'

'You will have a grandchild of your own soon enough. I am sure those two young people will want to start a family.'

'I don't know. They have so much facing them.'

'What do you mean?'

'Terry, I can't explain. This family history of ours is complex. There is a huge burden on them to be something even they can't explain. These recent revelations are profoundly disturning and I ...'

'Catherine, is there something more? I thought it was only about Cathy being Phil's granddaughter.'

'No there is a lot more. But please, don't think about it now. Your energy has to be directed to your children.'

'I like that...children. What a sweet sound!' Terry allowed herself to be distracted but she would not forget for one moment that the discussion needed to be revisited.

She stared at her new daughter. Thanks to Jacob's ongoing work with a private lawyer, they were able to secure some temporary papers which would allow the family to fly home for Christmas. However a quick return to settle all the legal matters would be needed. Jacob had been able to intuit some information about the mother which he could pass on to Terry. The birth was a sad affair. The young Hispanic mother had been on various drugs from the age of twelve. The conception was a product of rape when she was barely sixteen. The father still walked the streets selling drugs to more vulnerable children.

The youngster, desperate for a fix when labour started weeks early, gave birth and left the malnourished baby in the cubby hole in the park. Bodun was near dead when Celeste, making her usual rounds, heard the soft whimper emanating from a corner. Unattended and bleeding, the mother dragged herself from the safety of the park. Staggering across the road, she was hit by a car. Her bleeding was seen as part of the injury and no one thought to look for a baby until well after the death.

The story was as sad as any of the hundreds occurring every day. However, none of the disturbing history was able to deter Terry from her mission. When she broached the idea with her husband, Jason was cautiously willing, knowing that any resistance would be futile. Terry had a way of proposing every circumstance with a logic which defied resistance.

'I hate leaving Catherine. It would be easier to stay until all is settled but the office is unattended. I just don't know what's going on with Marian.'

'Do you think she might have a relationship which she is keeping from you?'

'That ice queen?'

'Just a thought. She was a big flirt at the wedding, I heard.'

'As long as it's not my father, I don't care. She's been chasing him for years.'

'Really Terry? She seemed to have quite a crowd around her, mostly men. One of them might have gotten hooked.'

'Well if that's true I will...hmm...let me see... be quiet for twenty four hours.'

Catherine laughed. Terry's company was worth almost anything except her silence.

The men, who had been talking in the kitchen, returned to the living room. Vincent was pleased to see how relaxed his wife appeared. The episode below had worried him. That Jacob was also wary of the event which had them both running to her side, doubled his concern.

Before his departure, Jacob hinted at some unease about outside forces. He did not feel that the negative energy was coming from within the extended family. 'The scent of it is different', he had said. Vincent understood the message behind the word. Unlike Jacob, Vincent's capacity to sense and identify odours was heightened. To the worried husband, the information confirmed the presence of a vibration whose source was unknown.

The work which Catherine was doing seemed harmless enough. He had no wish to curtail her activities, or even give the impression that he wished her to stay home. She would immediately rail against any strictures. The committee's work, about which she spoke so fiercely, kept her mind and body active and alert. He could see much of the old Catherine in her demeanour and behaviour. Looking at her smiling face he felt a surge of love. For a brief moment he was sorry that they would not be alone.

Jason and Terry elected to stay at the Brownstone rather than Philippe's uptown condo. The closeness to the park was important. Bodun's transfer had been done slowly over two days. She had known no mother except Celeste and despite an immediate connection to Terry, the change needed to be measured. Laddie, who could sleep anywhere, had long since gone to bed but the unsettling change kept Bodun awake and fussy. She was used to a less well lit environment and far more noise than a large home with few people. The rocker chair kept up a steady movement and the soft voices of her new mother and Catherine kept her quietly alert until droopy eyes finally closed.

'Is she sleeping?', Jason asked softly.

'Is he sleeping?', Terry rejoined with a wide smile and a nod.

Their shared joke was a perfect ending to a long day. Jason took the little underweight bundle from his wife and escorted her upstairs to relieve Sue who was keeping an eye on the sleeping boy. They would be leaving on a noon flight to return to LA for the holidays then back again in the New Year to complete the paper work for Bodun's adoption. 'By then she will have a name in keeping with her heritage!' Terry declared.

Much later Vincent held his wife close as they lay together in bed. The surge of desire left him but the idea did not. He couldn't press his wife for intimacy. A fear of his emotions being known to her, kept him emotionally distant. Instead he pressed her for thoughts about Cathy's and Jacob's absence.

'I know Christmas is as important to you as Winterfest is to me. Will it matter if they are not here?'

'I miss them, but you are here.'

The words were a balm to her husband's ears. He brushed the tendrils of hair which fanned out from her face. Vincent could not explain the unease which took hold of him. He pulled his wife closer even as he vowed to be more vigilant...without her knowledge of course. The self imposed promise enabled him to sleep peacefully.


	11. Chapter 11

DMGXI

'I received an invitation today. It was delivered by courier.'

'What's the occasion?'

'An impromptu holiday get-together... it's from Susanna Palermo.'

'You don't sound very enthusiastic.'

'I'm not. Short notice...look how late she sent it.' Catherine threw the envelope on a nearby parson's table before turning her beautiful eyes towards the window. 'It's two days before Christmas and she wants to meet tomorrow. How inappropriate!'

'Catherine?'

She turned back towards the sound of the voice, surprised by the questioning tone. Vincent was staring at her intently. He said nothing, letting his features express concern.

'What? You know that there is something about her which I just can't...'

'She certainly seems to drive anger in you. I admit to being a little surprised by your reaction. You are usually the soul of patience.'

Catherine raised her eyebrows before performing a series of facial features as she tried to decide if her husband was being kind or sarcastic. She didn't reply immediately. Instead, she chose to leave the comfy chair near the window and join her husband on the large couch located on the other side of the living room. She passed in front of the gas fire which burned brightly behind the glass grate built into the wall. Despite an impressive appearance, the fire didn't generate much heat but its dancing flames were comforting to a man who spent most of his life within sight of an enduring flame and scent of candles laden with beeswax. Catherine gave every appearance of pondering her husband's comment until she was settled beside him, legs tucked underneath her.

'I hate to admit that you might be right, although I am not sure if anger is what I'm really feeling.' Catherine paused, choosing her next words carefully. 'Suzanna appears to be self serving. She has a perfect opportunity to do something inspiring for the helpless and defenceless and yet it's all turned out to be relatively superficial.'

'But some real help is being given to certain people?'

'Yes, but with the volume of donations available, she should be able direct the charity to do even more. In fact, with better management, she could collect twice as much and help even more.'

Catherine's hands, which had been dancing around during her explanation, fell silent in her lap. She stared intently into the flames.

'I hear you,' Vincent nodded. 'There is some strong emotion inside you but I have to confess that I don't know what you are feeling Catherine. Are you angry?'

'No, I am frustrated. I am sure it comes across as anger. I want to do more but I don't have any control.'

'Another difficult circumstance for you?'

'I hate to be considered controlling.' Catherine was silent, thinking. Vincent did not interrupt. 'Do you think I can't let go of things Vincent; that I need to be in charge?'

'I believe that a yes and no answer is safest.'

'What?' Catherine turned and stared into the lovely blue eyes of her husband.

Vincent sighed deeply before replying. His wife's anxiety around her work on the committee plagued her constantly. In unguarded moments he could sense her mind ticking over, working and struggling for a way to approach her dual role. Terry and Jason's departure from New York and the children's absence from the house left her with too much time for thinking. The unsolicited invitation from the socialite did nothing to quell Catherine's concern. Her investigative mind was working overtime. Vincent cautiously formulated an answer.

'My love, your sense of right and wrong is so much a part of you. I honour and respect that you have such a drive to help others. I have seen you defend the most helpless, including me, at great risk to yourself. And yet, I sense more going on inside of you.'

'There is. When I think of her, I am not myself. I don't know the source of this frustration which rises in me. It feels almost...primitive.'

Vincent was taken aback by the choice of words but there was an immediate understanding. 'We aren't so far removed from our animal past that there won't be times when strangers drive deep emotion. I have not seen you give in to this Catherine except...well...you know.'

'You don't generate frustration in me, my dear husband. You drive me to a distraction in which I can express the best of me.' The comment rightly deserved a few shared kisses between husband and wife. Their tender intimacy effectively cut off the rising anger in Catherine. She broke away reluctantly.

'I am going to her little get together. I will be circumspect and try to examine my internal triggers to see if I can identify what drives this strong resistance. Then I will overcome it.'

'I can only say that I will be proud of you.' Vincent's few words and his smiling approval were the final comfort measures which turned Catherine's negative energy into fierce desire, a much better direction for unfulfilled frustration. Even as their lips met again and again, he knew the rising spectre of Suzanna's ambition would soon meet head on with his wife's indignation and growing need to fulfill the governor's mandate.

...

Carl kept his eyes steadily on the road. His two passengers were comfortably seated in the back, chatting softly. The entire journey had been so emotionally charged from the moment Cathy left New York, to Jacob's plan to join her and of course the return home by car instead of an easy flight. Their capable driver had no desire to add to their burdens. He would have advised against a road trip near the end of December, just days before Christmas but he understood the needs of the two young people. Unless danger was imminent, he would comply with their plans.

Getting away from Montreal had not been easy. Hélène was deeply saddened to see her granddaughter leave. She had to deal with many issues which were increasingly complicated by the presence of both Cathy and Philippe. With promises to keep in touch, the grandparents shared a lingering hug with their granddaughter before parting company. Philippe and Vladimir were to return to California immediately. There was a lot of unfinished business there too. Jacob struggled not to hurry the goodbyes. His promise to Carl's wife about returning before Christmas Eve echoed loudly in his ears. Carl, sensing the worry, had placed a hand on his arm to reassure.

Fortunately, Jacob insisted on leaving Montreal as early as possible. The sprawling metropolis had been experiencing uncertain weather conditions. The possibility of heavy snow presented some challenge but Carl had driven through much worse. He noted the weather and road conditions via his advanced GPS. Fortunately, he had no need to consult or worry the couple in the back. His confidence and skill left Cathy and Jacob free to talk without interruption.

The white dotted line was clearly visible between the large snowflakes but there was no accumulation on the road although the temperature had dropped quite a bit from the time of their start. He knew that the ride over the mountains in upper New York State could present great hazards if the road became slippery. To quell any rising nerves, he played some light music just loud enough to give privacy to the couple in the back.

Although they left early, both Jacob and Cathy expressed a desire to stop at two places. First. they hoped to pass by the piece of land where the burned farm house once stood. No one ever had the heart to rebuild on the site. Many of the children lost in the fire had never been identified. From the state of the area, the children, all runaways, had been forgotten. An unmarked, universal grave, partially covered with snow seemed unattended even in the spring and summer. A weather darkened plaque lay on the ground between leafless winter-dried shrubs and weeds. A few trees had also grown up around the burn site. Their bare branches, waving aimlessly over the site, added to the lonely feeling.

Only Jacob's insight and Cathy sensibility guided them towards the right spot. No other markers existed. They didn't stay long. But, in every fibre of her body, Cathy felt the fear, the anguish and the disgust of what her mother suffered. Jacob watched the process from a short distance, saying little, just observing as the energy of the past filtered through his wife. Reliving the nightmare was healing for Lena's disembodied spirit and for Cathy's unabated anguish over the life lived by her mother. As she walked around the site, unconscious hand movements swept through the air. The arms waved and drew the energy in, then out. She hummed a soft tune, something in keeping with an ancient ritual which seemed to come to Cathy naturally.

After leaving the burn site, the daughter retraced her mother's steps from the unkempt land, across the road to the motel where Lena inveigled the night clerk to let her wait, at a cost, for the return of Freddy. When the subdued couple finally walked into the room where Lena and Freddy originally hatched their plan to get married, Cathy felt vindicated, loving each memory of the practical approach which the unusual couple hatched to save their relationship.

Carl could sense the importance of the moment and stayed silent. It wasn't the first time he might miss Christmas with his family but Carl's equally busy wife understood the demands of his strange job. Although it was getting late there was still time to fulfill the needs of his clients and get home on time. He refused to hurry them or show any signs of impatience. After their little talk at the home of Patrick DelCassian, Carl finally understood much of Cathy's inner sadness and her difficult road back to emotional health. He hoped to be an unending support to her recovery.

Carl had waited outside the rundown motel remembering the unspoken reassurance to Jacob while they were in Montreal. He looked up into the late afternoon sky, the picture of patience. The young couple completed their rituals. Once all the revisiting had been accomplished, Carl continued south at a steady pace. Jacob's soft voice drifted forward but easily deflected off the discreet driver's ears.

`Do you want to talk KitCat? You've been very quiet.'

'I'm not so sure. I am so happy to have you beside me. We will be home soon. I think I just want to put my head on your shoulder and sleep.'

'S'ok by me.'

The back seat of the vehicle was comfortable but did not lend itself to cuddling. Cathy leaned against her husband, within the confines of her seat belt. She was emotionally spent and yet empowered by the series of events which transpired. All the knowledge which had come to her unbidden no longer lay dormant. Because her ancestors had received an indefinable energy at some point in time, it became clear that the potency it held was a gift from an ancient God or Goddess. How this would all play out in the 21st century continued to plague her untutored mind.

Cathy drifted in and out of the twilight world of dreams. Jacob's even breathing had a rhythmic pattern. His warm breath wafted over her head lulling the senses. The hypnotic effect took her body into the past. She felt the pull of Veneranda and Theodoric. There was no need to hold back. A light sleep would allow her to engage in astral travel. Each foray into the past allowed her to become adept at time travel. Even though Jacob would stay awake, he would be a party to the visions of the past. Their connection allowed them to share without words. Satisfied that she was not excluding her husband, Cathy allowed her body to relax and enter the astral plane.

* * *

><p><em>Veneranda knew that her life was worthless to anyone. Despite her reflective awareness, she could not bring herself to release her passion to the handsome knight. Some innate knowledge informed her that there would be time in the future to fulfill her dreams. But, if she was not careful, there would be no life. <em>

_She sensed the swelling tide of battle on the outskirts of town. The negative energy of the enemy rose in the night air. Veneranda knew that the warriors would swoop down into the village and kill any man who dared to fight back. They would be well armed. The area was already weakened by years of fighting endless skirmishes. Each event depleted more and more of the males of the village. As soon as a boy grew to age, he was off to war. Fewer and fewer babies were being born. The village was a skeleton made up of women. As more and more men died, it also left the women vulnerable. _

_A consequence of battle was rape, and death. These were the principle fears of the women left undefended. If they were lucky some were drawn into perpetual servitude. Of the lack of choice, rape was the most certain outcome followed by a wish for a swift death. _

_Veneranda knew that she could have run away and hidden at the magical lake which she frequented at night. To be missing beforehand would raise some concern but she knew her destiny lay just where she was, huddled in a tiny hut at the back of the mayor's house with a group of other frightened women. She trusted that her destiny would be fulfilled just as it was meant to be. Veneranda closed her eyes to the tears and looks of horror on the faces beside her. Beyond the paper thin walls the shouts and cries were heart rending, even as stones and metal clanged together in the heat of battle. Dust and dirt seeped in between the cracks stifling everyone._

_The sound of thundering horse hooves was almost unbearable. The settlement, unprepared to mount any serious form of resistance to the onslaught, fell swiftly. Despite the lack of a timely response, the invaders would not accept the easy victory. Weeks of inactivity, where natural aggression was suppressed, left the men eager for a real fight. When resistant wasn't forthcoming, mindless destruction followed. They stormed each house of the village quickly doing away with anyone hiding inside. _

_If the attackers hoped to gain riches from the foray into a small community they were deeply disappointed. Other than an easy victory, there was nothing tangible to enjoy, except a few frightened women. Once the escalation of destruction had reached its peak, the warriors began to search for another release of their pent up energies. The last remaining structure was the final target. Because her 'mother' had given such good service to the Mayor, Veneranda had been one of a chosen few to be protected under the more solid roof of the Mayor's house. The women were huddled together holding each other, fully aware of their pending fate but praying for a miracle. _

_Theodoric reined in his horse. His eyes were not on the skirmishes. Instead he sought any sight or sound of his goddess. He tried to do what his oath as a knight required, but his heart was not in it. The small village was ill equipped to fight. There was no battle, just mindless destruction. The only remaining building not burning or beaten to the ground was the home of the mayor. He watched as a group of footmen charged the last door. _

_Trying to look as if he was a part of the charge, Theodoric steered his horse in the general direction of the building. If he were honest with himself, he would admit that less than half his attention was on the fight. Consequently when he was attacked from behind by an infuriated, wounded straggler, he was unprepared for the stabbing pain which shot through his unprotected limb. He could feel the blood spurt down his arm. There was no time to apply any pressure. The attacker was yanking at his leg. Theodoric knew that his assailant was feeling the inevitable sense of the losing effort. The desire to capture at least one horse from the enemy, would then perhaps give him a chance to get away. _

_Theodoric fought hard for his life and his horse. Without the animal, his own life would be worthless, but the pain, and increasing numbness in his left arm weakened him nearly to the point of unconsciousness. Somewhere in the distance, he could vaguely hear the screams of women. A loud noise frightened his horse so that it bolted forward, upending the attacker and releasing his hold. From the mists of his mind he caught sight of a group of women being herded away from the main building, while others were being forced out of the front gate. His own men entered the building in hoards, shouting and grabbing at anything which could be moved, destroyed or saved as barter._

_The group of women were being herded towards the centre of town. They stayed huddled together, almost rolling along as the women on the outer circle tried to protect the more vulnerable youth at the core. Fear locked their eyes on the men entering the house, hopeful that their attention would remain on the treasures within. There wasn't enough to satisfy the number of men whose energy quickly turned to the last remaining reward, a woman to rape and beat. Theodoric sensed rather than saw the transfer of attention as he fought to control the cloudiness behind his eyes. He shifted the movement of his horse towards the women. He had no desire to take part in the ritual which would follow. One goal held him steady. The dizziness from loss of blood was beginning to impact his ability to think. Out of the corner of his eye, the dark hair of his Goddess stood out. He reined in his horse, needing a moment to think about his choices. There was none and he couldn't think. _

_Instinct drove him towards the crowd. His eyes remained on the one target. He had no plan and no idea how he would save her. He did know that he didn't want it to be at the expense of another. Somehow his horse seemed to find the spaces between his own men. The women parted at the sight of the big horse barrelling towards them. In the core was Veneranda, looking not afraid, not vulnerable, but expectant, as if she would accept whatever fate had to offer._

_The women scattered, running for the first time, confusing the men who had seen the possibility of an easier assault. As each man on the ground tried to capture one of the scattered women, Veneranda ran, dodging outstretched grabbing arms at every turn. She knew there was but one arm she wanted to capture her. As her knight came into view, the sight of his bloodied arm, hanging limply at his side, sent shivers up her spine. Clearly he had been badly hurt. Was the arm useless? Could he transfer the rein of his horse from right to left so that a strong arm could hoist her up on the beast. Even as he approached her quickly, she calculated the height. It would be impossible to mount the horse on her own._

_There was no time for further thought. Amidst the rising dust and shouts, she held her breath and grabbed the arm which swung in front of her. Fresh blood was still dripping from a large gash. There would be no grip from her knight. His hand hung limply. Veneranda gripped the arm above the gash as the knight leaned over, his face ashen. Sweat poured from his brow. She wasted no time. With one might push upward, she forced herself onto the back of his horse. She gripped his midriff with one arm while her other hand took hold of the reins. She dug her heels into the side of the mare, forcing the animal to bolt forward through the dust and the cloud. _

_When she was able, Veneranda wrapped her hand around the still bleeding wound seconds before her knight fell back against her._

* * *

><p>Cathy moaned. She woke to find her hand gripped tightly around the arm of her husband.<p>

'Jacob, you know what we have to do don't you?' Her voice was barely a whisper.

'Yes,' he replied. No trace of fear entered his voice. The lights of New York and home were vaguely visible in the distance.


	12. Chapter 12

DMGXII

Catherine's slow walk to the door of Susanna's suburban home was almost comical. The pace was a clear indicator of her desire to anywhere else. Despite her promise to be open, she could feel the hair on the back of her neck rise. As a final balm to her troubled self, she took the proverbial deep breath. The reluctant guest waited off to one side while Rob knocked on the door.

The invitation had given an address different from the condominium where Catherine first met Susanna. She took no real notice of the change until Rob came to pick her up. She had been surprised and annoyed that the trip would take longer. Catherine hated forcing herself to attend a party so far away from home. Recollections of another time, when she had been trapped by a psychopath, filtered through despite every effort to suppress the memories. Without Vincent's intervention, she would have died, during her troubling encounter with Steven a former fiancé.

The whole fiasco of the Christmas party invitation meant that she would be late getting back home. Worst of all, Vincent would not be close by. Rob was capable of providing good protection but his power was limited to weapons. Catherine hated the violence of gunfire. She did everything possible to suppress her fear, anxiety and anger. From somewhere deep inside she was able to quell her feelings seconds before the heavy wooden door opened to reveal the heavily made up, smiling face of Susanna.

'Come in, come in Catherine, so wonderful to see you. Thanks for agreeing to share in this impromptu party. I am sure it was a sacrifice for you. Susanna rambled on, vaguely apologetic in her insincerity. 'My husband gave me an earful for taking our little group away from their families but we are a small family too, aren't we?'

A forced smile acknowledged the inappropriateness of the invitation and the superficial apology but Catherine could find little to say in response. Anger rose in her again. As she told her husband for the umpteenth time, 'only someone completely inconsiderate would invite people over on Christmas Eve.' Vincent had grunted in response before reminding his wife of her dual responsibility. Catherine knew what he was up to. They played that old married game of not showing their real fears. In spite of using reverse psychology to support his wife, Catherine quickly dismissed her husband's amateur action as a source of comfort. Looking at the almost emaciated face of her hostess, the dutiful wife instead brought to mind her husband's sweet countenance, allowing her tense shoulders to relax.

'What a lovely home this is. I had no idea. I was expecting to be at your condominium.'

'We try to come here for the holidays. It is so important to get out of the city.'

'Yes, of course.'

Catherine knew that Susanna had no children although her husband had two sons from a previous marriage. There was very little personal information about the socialite from any available resources. Susanna had no past or present beyond the seen aspects of her life in New York. Diana Maxwell was still trying to collect information using her undercover contacts but getting data through her usual sources was not easy. Either nothing was available or Susanna covered her tracks well. Without any prior knowledge of her hostess, Catherine felt at a disadvantage.

The investigator in her looked around trying not to appear too curious. The foyer was well decorated with festive lights and a large tree. It all looked professionally done. There was no discernible warmth in the designs. Looking beyond the glittering freshly cut Scotch pine which dominated the entrance, she saw approximately twenty to thirty well dressed people milling about in a room located to the left of the entrance. A three piece string band accompanied a piano soloist playing softly in the background. Most of the guests were dressed semi formally. Catherine's dark dress, feathered with silvery designs was appropriate for the season and the event. She wore low heels, always fearful of the neurological or muscular weakness which could still undermine her balance.

Susanna directed one of her servants to seat Rob in a small ante room where other men in uniform were served while they waited for their clients. Waiters in white short jackets over crisp shirts, dark pants and bow ties, circled the room carrying trays of finger foods and drinks. The servers each bore an uncanny resemblance to each other. At a quick glance, they all looked like brothers. Clearly Susanna had an affinity for a particular type of look. Catherine stopped her train of thought. She had no right to question and analyze the motives or actions of anyone else. _'Of course I do. I am an investigator and a prosecutor'_ she thought, finding her way back to the profession which had been left in the dust of her mangled life.

Soft Christmas music played in the background. Quite a few people came forward to greet the latest guest. Catherine had attended many of these type of events in her young life. Small talk followed by insincere platitudes was the order of the night. Only Jack Denton provided conversation which held her interest. He offered some ideas for making better use of the amount of money available to community services.

'Have you ever put forward that proposal to the group?' she asked encouragingly.

'Ever bumped your head against a brick wall?'

'Only until the wall pushed back.'

Jack was clearly taken aback by the quick rejoinder. 'I'm sorry Catherine. I have heard a little about your unfortunate life story.'

'Please don't be sorry. All's well that ends well. I have been very fortunate to recover much of my life...with a small break in between.' Catherine managed a small deprecatory laugh. She didn't want to talk about the past. The ache of the lost years was a constant in her heart. She looked up and smiled with a luminosity which set up a small tattoo in the heart of Jack Denton.

She was about to speak when a waiter approached with a tray of red and white wines.

'No thanks.' Catherine nodded and turned away from him.

'Would madam care for something else?'

Catherine shook her head. She didn't want to drink any alcoholic beverages. It was unusual for a server to press guests but the event wasn't that formal. She shifted slightly to see where he went next. The young man continued to offer drinks to other guests. Catherine took a deep breath. She realized that her body was tense and made an effort to relax. Jack Denton's curious eyes waited patiently for her to expand on her 'life story'. Catherine chose not to.

'I don't recognize many people here,' she stated unnecessarily.

'Let me be the one to introduce you. Susanna has her hands full.'

One by one, Jack joined each group bringing Catherine forward and talking easily. She needed no prompting to fall right back into the inane chatter of these kinds of social groups. What she did remember was the baseless mind numbing talk. To her globally oriented mind, the chatter about fashion and exotic vacations felt like wasted time compared to the reality of life on the streets and the struggle for survival as evidenced by the people who came below to find shelter. Catherine did not dismiss her own involvement in that shallow life style. Even as people talked on around her and over her head, she kept her thoughts on the man whose presence brought such change within her. The smile on her face had a genuine origin but few would ever know.

When she was pressed again, Catherine accepted sparkling water from a small unopened bottle. As if the waiter understood a reluctance to trust, he pulled the cap in her presence and poured the liquid into a clean glass. To add a bit of flavour, Catherine herself added a few drops of lime from the fruit wedges on the side plate offered by the server. She turned around after fixing her own drink to find a couple of vaguely familiar faces in the group gathered around. One or two of them had been in the same social circles years ago, but too much time had passed to pick up any threads of commonality.

Once or twice during the next couple of hours, Catherine glanced over to find Rob and give a signal of her comfort level. They had a prearranged sign, so that he would know when she was ready.

'Catherine, you haven't tried any of the foods. Is there something else I can get you?' Catherine could not avoid her hostess.

'Really Susanna, I am fine. I am very limited in my diet.'

Catherine's reluctance had little to do with diet. She could eat almost anything without constraint. She just was not comfortable. No one was overtly unkind. The hostess especially had gone out of her way to be gracious. What Catherine felt was a sense of disconnect with the people present. Their faces appeared to be masks of false laughter, and cordiality. In years gone by, Catherine had been able to play the game but her experiences below and Vincent's open honesty taught her much about humanity. She had a general mistrust of the entire situation. Disgusted by the thought of a wasted evening, she finished her drink, prepared to signal Rob that it was time to go. She made her way over to Susanna.

'I must leave. I appreciated your invitation but my son is coming home tonight. He has been away for a few days and I don't want him to arrive and not find me there.'

'I understand. Of course you must go at once. Children can be so unforgiving of activities which do not include them.'

Catherine was about to reply when she was disturbed to find herself needing to use the facilities. Normally she had good control but she was always aware of some limitations. Her bladder would not wait for the long trip home. She had observed people headed in a general direction during the night.

She made a move towards the door. 'I'll just use your bathroom before I leave, if you don't mind?'

'Not at all, but let me get Raoul to escort you to our real ladies room. I generally save that one over there for the men.'

At a snap of her fingers, almost all of the waiters turned. Susanna quickly raised a hand and called one of the lanky dark haired men to her side. 'Raoul, ensure Mrs. Wells is taken to the cuarto de baño, por favor.'

Catherine was surprised by the use of the Spanish. It was the first time she had heard Susanna speak other than English. There was no reason to suspect that the socialite wouldn't have a language skill. Many people in New York grew up in multilingual communities and homes. She filed the information and followed meekly behind the server.

He opened a door into an area which appeared to be anything but a typical bathroom. A modern walk-in shower stall occupied one full wall. Soft lights gave off a muted glow. Mixed bouquets of flowers and orchid plants decorated the oval shaped counter top. Neatly folded towels rested in a wicker basket off to one side. There was an inordinate amount of mirrors but they certainly seemed to increase the overall size of the room.

Unable to hold herself intact any longer, Catherine stopped admiring the decor and hurriedly sat down, jarring her lower spine a little as she placed herself on the pink toned seat. An odd sound caught her attention and she looked up at a wall mounted aromatherapy diffuser which seemed to be timed to spray at intervals. The scent was lovely, enticing. Catherine closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, as much from relief as enjoyment of the senses.

With a start, Catherine realized that she was done and still daydreaming. The room lent itself to that kind of relaxation. It shades of mint green and pale pink were enticing. For a weird moment, she felt disoriented by all the mirrors and tried to stand without success. There was a pain in her lower back and she vaguely remembered sitting heavily on the toilet seat which was inches lower than the one which had been installed at home. Her hands sought the bar which she normally used to pull herself up from the unnaturally low position but there was none.

No matter how she struggled to push up, her legs would not move. Catherine felt uncomfortable. She could not call for help. Her body seemed to have lost its mobility. In a moment of panic, she thought about the embarrassment of having to shout. Instead she inched forward, turned sideways and worked her way to the corner of the seat. She was just able to grasp the edge of the counter and, pulling herself forward, managed to stand.

Surprised at the effort, she felt tremors run along her shoulders and down her arms. Catherine leaned over the sink and looked at her face closely. Sweat beaded her brow and a wave of nausea passed through her being. She felt inclined to swear at her ineptitude. It had been so long since she last felt that weakness. For a moment, fear ravaged her sensibilities. She wasn't wearing a watch and didn't know how long she had struggled to get up off the toilet. If anything, she felt foolish.

A fluffy washcloth looked inviting. She dabbed at her face with a moistened corner, washed her hands, adjusted her clothes and makeup before pivoting to the door. Again, that same fear rose within her. _What was waiting on the other side_, she wondered. The handle turned easily. She heard the release of the lock and pulled the door towards her. Nothing had changed. People were down the hall, still milling around, chatting and Rob was waiting at the door with her coat over his arm.

She smiled a goodbye to her hostess, not daring to apologize for what must have seemed like an inordinate amount of time to be locked in a bathroom. Catherine allowed Rob to assist her into the coat. Her shoulders ached a bit with the arm movement. She resolved to do some weight lifting. A simple, normal, bodily function should not cause such discomfort, just because she was away from her usual environment. The handicap aids which she had needed during the early days of her recovery now seemed to be a crutch. She must learn to function without them if she was to be a useful aide to the governor.

**...**

'This is going to feel kind of strange KitCat. Are you sure it's what you want?'

'I am positive Jacob. Remember what happened at Holly and Brian's marriage?'

'I do, but they are different from us. Their energy blending was from another time and another place. Their ritual required a different sacrifice. I feel like we have already made ours.'

'We haven't. I don't know if you remember but the night of the Governor's ball, when you walked up the stairs to me with that flower in your hand, I knew then that we had some unique connection. Just for a minute, I felt like everything around me had dispersed into a mist and you and I stepped back into the past. The moment was especially meaningful for me, because up until that time, I never had a sense of past or future events. I just knew that at sometime in the distant past, each of our ancestors had been in exactly the same position.' Cathy became urgent in her pleading. 'We have to make it real for us, for you and me, Jacob!'

'Will the ritual matter to anyone else?'

'No, but it does matter to us.'

Jacob gave into the warmth spreading though his arm at the touch of Cathy's hand. He felt her love and her strength and knew that in this, as in many other events past and present, she would lead the way and he would follow.

He lay back on the soft pillows of their own bed, happy that he was able to keep his promise to Carl's wife. If he was puzzled by anything, it was that they arrived home to find his parents out. His mother had gone to a party and his father was below. Jacob had not been specific about his plans. He should not have expected his parents to wait around. The fact that they weren't home to ask about the trip peeved him a little but he suppressed that bit of childishness in him and carried his tired wife off to bed.

Cathy had surprised him with her desire to re-enact the melding of Veneranda and Theodoric. The proposal should not have surprised him. There was a curious bond between the past life of the knight and his maiden/goddess and Jacob and Cathy's present. Something had to be done to acknowledge the strength of their connection.

They hardly finished speaking before Cathy was asleep, worn out by events few would ever experience much less comprehend.

Try as he might, Jacob could not sleep. He listened to the flow of breath from his wife. It was regular and soft, a lullaby which should immediately help him to relax. Instead his mind was straining to capture something ethereal. He let his body drift, allowing any message to come to him. The image of his parents would not go away.

His mother's shining face came into focus. Jacob felt a vague disconnect with the woman whose smile looked anything but real. It was an odd sensation not associated with any event past or present. She was there in his mind's eye and yet not there. He wondered what brought his mother to mind. He felt a momentary anxiety within her but did not sense any danger. Whatever was troubling his mother, it seemed to resolve fairly quickly. He soon sensed her travelling home with Rob and his father coming up from below. A wordless sigh shifted his attention to the story unfolding in his wife's dreams.

* * *

><p><em>Veneranda gripped the sides of the horse with untutored legs. She had never been on such a magnificent beast. Instinctively she knew that her body must stay on the horse if their lives were to be saved. Theodoric had fainted, weakened from pain or loss of blood. She wasn't even sure that he was still alive. The blood streamed from the cut but she tightened her hand around the wound, even as the fingers on the other hand curled around the reins. <em>

_The sound of moaning was reassuring. She hoped that Theodoric would not awake startled and throw them both off the horse. She couldn't see beyond his body but the animal, frightened by the fighting, plunged on making its way between the bands of fighters, miraculously avoiding injury to anyone else. It clearly had a mind of its own, heading out of town with a sensibility that_ _was uncanny. Rather than the route back to the camp, the beast reared its head and galloped towards the trees leading up to the lake. _

_Veneranda placed the side of her face against Theodoric's back. She prayed, closing her eyes to the sights rushing by. The pace of the horse did not slow. Bumping along and holding on for dear life, she just focused on maintaining her grip despite the tension in her hand. Time seemed to stand still. The pace was unrelenting until the bolting horse reached a thicket where an abundance of overgrowth covered the ground. Instinctively, the animal knew it needed to tread carefully. _

_Veneranda's knees ached with the pressure of keeping herself and her knight on the animal's back. The familiar scent of the lake became stronger. Veneranda sighed. Almost as if on cue, Theodoric straightened up. He tried to rein in the horse but moaned at the effort._

_'Stay knight. We are safe. We will soon be home.'_

_The words did not mean anything but the tone was reassuring. He tilted his head, feeling for more contact with the woman at his back. Veneranda pulled herself up slightly, touching her forehead to his neck. She released some of the pressure on his cut as the horse slowed almost to a walk, taking a breather now that his owner was again voicing some direction. _

_No more was said until they reached the lake. The day was a little more than half over. The sun had not set. _

_'We must hide still,' she cautioned softly._

_Veneranda released her hold on the rein and pointed to an area which seemed too thick with trees to negotiate. None the less, with a few turns they were able to enter the darkened forest. The horse halted and Veneranda lowered herself gently from the back of the horse. Blood no longer poured from the wound. Theodoric dismounted on his wrong side to avoid using the arm. He was weak and stumbled slightly, but his saviour was at his side in a heartbeat and offered her shoulder for him to lean on. _

_He leaned against a tree and lowered himself to the ground. _

_'How did we come to be here?'_

_'You came for me my knight.'_

_Theodoric nodded. He had forgotten his earlier search for the Goddess. Part of his muddled mind wondered how they could understand each other. He looked at her shining face feeling love rise in him. The wound throbbed with the intensity of his emotions but no more blood issued from the site. He watched as Veneranda tethered the horse to the stump of a tree, leaving the animal to graze. When she was done, she looked around their little haven before joining her knight at the base of the tree. Veneranda desperately wanted to look at the wound but she knew that waiting for the night sky to fall would allow her to wash it and tend to it with the healing properties of the water. She took his hand in hers and held it to her face, before kissing the palm of his hand. _

_They sat silently, just as they were, hand in hand, waiting for the sun to go below for its rest. _


	13. Chapter 13

DMGXIII

For the first time in their married life Jacob woke to find his wife sitting up, staring at him. He allowed a slow sweet smile to spread across his face.

'I thought you would never get up.'

'You didn't tell me we were supposed to be up early.'

'In my dream last night, I saw what we needed to do and where. I didn't want to wake you though.'

Jacob raised his eyebrows. Cathy's energy was high and directed at him. The focused attention on his inert body dragged him out of a deep slumber.

'Well ok,' she conceded seeing his skeptical look, 'I didn't purposely try to wake you up. It's just that I can't be held responsible for any misdirected energy which flows from my body. Don't know the new me yet.'

'Let me show you something about your new energy,' he mumbled, taking her hand.

'Oh no you don't! We are getting up and leaving here as soon as we get dressed.'

Jacob sighed but he was not unhappy to see some characteristics of his old wife back. The past few weeks had been one strain after another as stories of the past were revealed. The usual, slightly cynical, smiling face seemed to have been absent for so long. The events of their shared dream had been reassuring. He was fairly sure of what she had in mind but he would wait to hear her first.

'By the way, Merry Christmas!'

'Is it worth a kiss?'

Cathy leaned over and planted a soft peck on the tip of his nose. 'That's it. We have to get going if we're going to get back in time.'

Jacob sighed again before shifting his long, lean body from under the covers. Glancing at the window, he coud see that it was early and still quite dark outside. Christmas morning promised to be overcast although not cold. There was no snow on the ground to add character to the day. It didn't take long for him to shake off the inertia of a full and busy week at work, the return trip from Montreal, and several shortened nights of sleep. The young couple had packed a lot of events into a few short days. Despite the fall out from Jacob's revelations and the traumatic family reunion at Robert Halter's funeral, Cathy looked happy and alert. After a quick shower, he could fully appreciate her excitement and matched it with some of his own.

There would be no conventional celebration of Santa Clause or exchange of gifts in the house. The day would be given over to living the values of the holiday season. Instead of a tree filled lights and lots of gitfts underneath its boughs, their home would be open to friends and family who cared to drop by. Everyone hoped the girls would come over to share part of their day but so much happened, which had long term effects in both families. In the Brownstone, the end of the year holiday was considered a time to be thankful. Winterfest would be the big celebration for the Wells family. That did not exclude enjoying Christmas in other traditional ways. Sue planned a large cook up and part of the food would be shared with the shelter residents and the folks below.

Cathy fixed a light breakfast before taking a few minutes to pack a small box with some personal items from their shared office. She quickly put it in a drawstring bag and grabbed their coats before they slipped down the stairs as quietly as possible. Sue was already up, working on a brand new stove, sorting through numerous dishes, prepping each pan before turning on the upper and lower ovens of the state of the art cooking device. The happy couple popped in for a moment to say hello and leave a message for Vincent and Catherine.

'We'll be back soon.'

'I won't ask what're both doin' up so early,' she muttered, looking up at their happy faces. 'Be careful. It's still dark.'

'We will.'

At the foot of the small stairway leading out of the house, the van sat waiting.

'I didn't know you had asked Rob to pick us up.'

'I didn't even think about it. Wasn't he out late with Mom?'

Worried by the unexpected appearance, Jacob made his way to the door of the vehicle and tapped lightly on the passenger window. Rob had his head tilted back, eyes closed and appeared to be sleeping. He quickly jerked upright at the sound. Turning on the ignition, he pressed a button and rolled the window down.

'Rob, what happened? Didn't you go home last night?'

The driver hesitated. He seemed unsure of what to say. Jacob waited knowing that the marine veteran was deeply sensitive and still suffered bouts of post traumatic stress.

'When I got home last night, my place was ransacked. Torn apart! Don't know who did it. I called the police but I couldn't stay there overnight. My nerves were acting up.'

'Rob, go inside. Sue is up. Get some sleep in the upstairs bedroom. We'll be back later and get this sorted out.'

'I can't Jacob. You guys have been kind to me but...'

'Please, just go inside. At the very least, you need a coffee,'

'Where you going, Jacob? Can I take you?' Rob asked noting that the pair were dressed up.

'We're going below Rob. We'll be fine. Please do as Jacob asks. We will talk about what happened later.' Cathy's firm tone was reassuring.

Rob stared ahead for some minutes. He shut off the engine and came around to shake Jacob's hand. 'I'll see later.' A light touch on Cathy's shoulder acknowledged her comforting words.

Rob had a key and let himself in. The fact that he didn't do so overnight, spoke volumes about his character.

The pair waited until he was inside before crossing the road to head to the park.

'You still haven't told me where we were going.'

'Didn't think I had to tell you anything,' she teased. 'We are going below but to the sanctuary, not to the community.'

'It would have been nice to get a drive.'

Cathy laughed and dragged her husband across the park to a taxi stand where a couple of warmed vehicles waited.

'It's Christmas. I thought Rob might have wanted the day off. This is better for us.' Something about her words brooked no argument.

At their destination, a large tip sent the cabbie away happy. Joining hands, Jacob and Cathy entered the Sanctuary from their secret entrance. The painted stone walls and minimalist furniture were quite comfortable. Since the women left, Jacob had worked at cleaning up the stone and putting wood in areas where he could spread out his books and work uninterrupted. He used fresh pine to sanitize and sweep the floors. His grandmother's tomb was decorated with hand made silk flowers. The area was as welcoming for his work as it had been for the women. Many memories overwhelmed them as they descended the staircase.

'What do you want me to do KitCat?'

'Listen Jacob, I know that you think yourself to be the knight in my dreams, but you are not. He is our ancestor but my energy flows more directly from him which is why he is part of my dream. I need to be the knight and I need to save you.'

Jacob was shocked. He remembered what Brian had done. There would be blood. He didn't want it to be hers. 'Cat?'

'It must be Jacob.'

The decree had finality about it. He would not argue.

Cathy found a ledge where she could stand comfortably. She directed Jacob to stand below it and wait. Retreating a little, she hid behind a short wall and removed her coat and took out the bag containing her little box of tools. There was no horse to ride but there must be a wound to create blood flow. Using her teeth she tied a symbolic ribbon around her upper arm, just as Brian had done. Unlike him, she could not use a knife. The wound was a long tear made from a sharp blade. Brian's history dictated more of a stab. To be sure that she could recreate the knight's injury, she had taken one of Jacob's razors to use instead.

Taking a deep breath, she cut across her arm, just under the tied ribbon. It was really only a symbolic flesh wound, but she did so with a full memory of her dream. Once the blood started to flow she needed to hold on to wall. Watching the steady stream make its way down her arm was initially frightening then fascinating. She became mesmerized by the droplets. In the loss she saw so much of the horrible parts of her life flowing away.

Closing her own eyes, she saw Jacob's face come into view. She knew that his advent into her life was important. Cathy made no move to 'capture her goddess' but she understood that continued bleeding would drain her of everything, not just the bad but also the good. She had to know when the time was right to seek help. She thought back to when she first met Jacob. His love halted the fear and inner anguish which might have eventually destroyed her. Instead he brought a balance and peace to her being which she had never known. In her own way she must compliment his restless energy with strength and decisiveness.

Now it was up to her to decide how she wanted to proceed with her life. She would not allow the anguish of the past to continue its assault on her psyche. The ebb and flow of life's tides brought many things, but she realized that it was up to her to gain from the experience and become alive to all the possibilities.

What the knight and Veneranda would do in their future remained to be seen. The end of their story would come in the same way all teaching stories manifested; out of dreams. Whether she and Jacob would pattern their life after the ancestors whose voices were heard in those visions also remained to be seen. Cathy had little knowledge of what lay ahead. As her role became clear, she was certain that she and Jacob were bound, together with Holly, to be a significant force in the world. The manifestation of their work was unknown but Cathy could see where each of them had to face certain circumstances in a life apprenticeship as preparation for their service. Today, as she stood and committed herself to the man waiting for her below the ledge, she felt comfortable, confident and committed to accepting whatever cosmic plan lay ahead for her.

All three of them had faced the truth of their parents. Jacob had reunited with a woman long thought dead and solved the incredible mystery of his father's parentage. Holly had learned of her true mother and discovered a family she never knew. Her father had relinquished his hold on her mind and heart leaving her free to fulfill her destiny with Brian. All of Cathy's parentage was now clear to her, including a lineage and history of which she could be proud, filled with gifts yet to be fully realized.

She glanced again at the blood now streaming down her arm. She no longer felt afraid or worried. What drops of her life force she shed for love, would in the end, benefit mankind. Slowly Cathy walked towards the ledge where Jacob waited below. She searched for his blond hair and saw when his eyes looked up and found hers. He lifted up his hand in a gesture of pleading. She lowered hers. Jacob would have no difficulty hoisting himself up. He could jump high above most buildings without help, but she must hold him firmly and he must pull himself up to join her.

The blood created a slippery hand but the grip which bound them was unshakeable. Very soon Jacob was up behind her, His hand closed around the wound. Cathy could feel the pressure of his fingers staunching the flow of blood. Before long the throbbing at the site increased significantly then stopped abruptly. His other hand held her around the waist, pulling her body firmly to him. Cathy leaned her head back against the shoulder of her husband. She could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest.

'I'm ok,' she whispered lightly.

'I love you, have never loved anyone else, will never love anyone else. Whatever we do, we are one together.'

Neither Jacob nor Cathy could tell how long they stood locked together. Simultaneously, they knew when it was safe to part. When Jacob removed his hand, there was no sign of the cut which had produced the blood. Only the drying drops on her arm remained behind to show that the ritual had been real. Jacob's healing power had stopped the flow and healed the skin, as if it had never been lacerated.

Cathy took out a small towel from her bag and wiped the blood from her arm. Afterwards, she set it afire. In the red flame which issued from the fabric, both of them caught a brief glimpse of what the future might be including the large brood of children which would be part of their heritage. Cathy shook her head, but said nothing. She felt filled with love and empowered by its all encompassing strength. Its energy was separate from the love and desire she felt for her husband.

They walked back past the tomb which held CoraLee, Jacob's grandmother. Both stopped for a moment and offered a silent invocation of thanks, before they mounted the steps to the exit.

* * *

><p>'Merry Christmas, my dear one.'<p>

'And to you my wife. Are you ready to get up or should we just stay here in peace?'

No, I need to make a pretence of helping Sue. She will shoo me out of the kitchen but I have to offer.'

'She and the children have been up quite a while. I think I heard Jacob go out.'

Catherine tried to sit up in bed and found she was still quite uncomfortable in her lower back and shoulders. Vincent saw her wince and inquired about her pain.

'I didn't tell you but that toilet at Susanna's home was so low, I had a hard time getting up. It didn't seem that long but I did struggle for a bit. She is healthy. There isn't a need to equip her bathrooms with a handicap handle bar.' Catherine shrugged then winced at the discomfort. 'I though I was past needing that support but perhaps I use the bar here more than I realized.'

Vincent didn't really notice that his wife had trouble moving from a sitting to standing position. His heart leapt a little at the thought that she might have been caught in such an embarrassing position.

'I'm sorry Catherine.'

'Well even if you had been there, you couldn't help me. I mean…I wouldn't expect you to follow me inside. When I think about it, I had to go again on the trip home. That isn't like me.'

'No, maybe it's part of this menopause thing you are having?'

'You mean…that's having me?'

'Well yes…Catherine, are you worried about this?'

'Only because anything to do with Susanna, worries me. This is silly isn't it? She had no part in this except to offer me a luxurious bathroom to use. I think I just need more exercise. I have gotten lazy these past few months.'

'My love, there is never any need for you to push yourself. I love you just as you are.'

Catherine smiled. She wanted to wipe the concern from her husband's dear face. Their day ahead promised to be long and busy. Friends from above and below would be visiting. The girls would come by after their Santa treats. There was no time to be laying around. The anxious mother longed to see her son and daughter in law, hoping for news of a good resolution to their trip.

* * *

><p>Rob's sorry countenance brightened a bit with the warm cup of coffee. He hated the position which had been imposed on him. Part of his anger stemmed from the violation of his personal space but he felt uncomfortable imposing on his employer's kindness. Retreat from life would have been unacceptable but there were many times in the night when he would have given anything to crawl into his bed as if nothing happened. He hated to face the idea of change yet again.<p>

Whatever he was feeling, it dissipated as he sat around the kitchen table with the Wells family drinking coffee, eating a hearty breakfast and discussing his future.

'Look Rob, I have always been nervous about leaving this house unprotected, especially when I am below. If you lived here, it would add security for all of us. This place is big enough to accommodate more people than just us.'

Everyone around the table nodded in agreement.

'Will my presence exclude Carl from doing his work?' he asked tentatively.

'I am going to be out a lot more. I can't take Vincent with me.'

'And Carl will still do most of the work at the shelter.'

'You could teach me how to drive.'

'There's lots of odd jobs around the house which need tending.'

One by one all the family members were able to give good reasons why Rob should move out of his small apartment and live either in the basement which could be renovated to accommodate two smaller apartments or upstairs on the third floor which was not being used by at all.

'You know Catherine, I don't mind being downstairs too. If you set up a small kitchenette in the basement, and two individual rooms, it would give you a little more space on the main floor, Rob and I could share the space below and upstairs could be saved for visitors.'

Indeed, the idea took hold. Everyone was soon in agreement. There was no shortage of helping hands to make the project happen quickly. Before long, the family was caught up in creating and developing ideas for how the place should look. The peal of the doorbell reminded them that their guests were beginning to arrive.

From the first bell ring, until the last, of the many people who dropped in to visit, eat, or share a time with the family, Diana Bennett-Maxwell brought the most disturbing information and set Catherine worrying.


	14. Chapter 14

DMGXIV

Days after the holiday celebrations at the house, Catherine sat at her beloved window seat in the bedroom. Her mind continued to repeat and analyze the conversation she shared with Diana during the course of the day. Playing with Mea and Cilla should have been the highlight of the day. In many ways, the visit was emotional and uplifting but their sweetness could not erase the cautious words from her friend.

'_Catherine, I can't give you definitive proof of her duplicity but she bears watching. I don't say that because there is information to the contrary, but just because all the little details of her life add up to conclusions which I would normally flag. She walks a very slippery slope.'_

'_You mean, because of what her husband does?'_

'_Not at all. You can check with Jacob but we have every indication that Palermo coasts along just above the law. He tries as much as possible to be open. It is well known that he has questionable holdings around the country and abroad. However, his local business interests are legitimate. On the other hand, what she does is engage people, especially socially prominent people in the community, to participate on her social committees. Nothing wrong with that but, there are questionable individuals around her who slavishly follow any activity which she deems worthy. My choice of words is deliberate.'_

Pondering the deeper meaning left Catherine preoccupied in the days after Christmas. She considered over and over whether Diana spoke through that lens of envy which seemed to permeate everything in her life but in her heart she knew that when it came to work the retired detective was always professional. The words _'slavishly followed her around'_ immediately brought to mind the various men she had seen at the condo and later at the house. Their devotion to Susanna seemed unnatural. Catherine had listened intently while Diana relayed her information. There had been an underlying tension in the voice as she shared some other accessory facts. Catherine took it all in. After the intense conversation, she set aside the implications of Diana's words in order to enjoy the day with all the other folks who passed in and out of the door of the Brownstone.

Taking her attention from the troubling disclosures, she tried instead to focus on the delight of having the girls. They had been with their biological grandmother for quite a few weeks. Giving them up had been a tough decision but both girls seemed to have made the adjustment. Mea still called her Mumum, a small touch which brought stinging tears to Catherine's eyes. A smile flittered across her lips at the tentative hug. Clearly there were some questions in the soft eyes but Catherine held her close and whispered loving words over and over until the moment of shyness passed. On the other hand, Cilla had grown quite a bit. She understood so much, acting with a self-confidence well beyond her years. Her growing limbs danced around her body as she shared a little time with everyone. It wasn't long before Cilla made a beeline to Jacob who welcomed her with open arms. Whatever they had to talk about remained a secret as 'brother and sister' seemed to have their own way of communicating.

Cathy missed much of the day at home. She helped Sue take out the food to the shelter, returning tired but satisfied by the gift of giving. Catherine noticed that her daughter- in-law had a new air of confidence which appeared to run deeper than the serene smile which lit up the surface of her face. Neither she nor Jacob shared any information about the event which took them out of the house so early, but Catherine was determined not to allow herself to fall into a trap of _'need to know details'_ about her son and his wife. As long as they were happy, she held her tongue and her curiosity. The couple were open and loving, clearly showing their deep devotion to each other.

Of all the events which made the day special, it was the smile from her loving husband, sent across the length of the room during the early evening. He had said nothing out loud but their empathic connection awakened her intuition. She knew exactly when Vincent's heart called out to her. Catherine unerringly raised her head from the floor where Mea and Cilla sat listening to a Christmas story. Their eyes met across the room. It was a look they had shared many times and yet each instance held a special meaning. Their love shone like a beacon through life, death and life again. As they sat with friends in the house which love built, it was brought home to them in no uncertain terms how precious and how lucky they were. That both simultaneously acknowledged the moment and sought confirmation with each other spoke volumes about the deep abiding love which bound them together.

At the end of the day, lying close beside her husband Catherine knew a peace and contentment she had not felt since seeing her husband at the window in the mountain top house in California.

'_Why can't I hold that to me and be content today?_' she thought, hating the doubts which beset her. _'Isn't it enough that my life is full and I am loved? _Catherine conceded that she had neither the strength nor stamina of her youth. In those days, she could overcome any setback except the one which took her away from Vincent. As her mind returned to Diana's words, she started to second guess her ability to function as an agent of change. _'Will I have a double majesty of grace? Can I survive another loss? Am I risking too much?' _

Catherine got to her feet and went towards the wall near the bed. From the small bookshelf, she took a favourite and opened it to the very words which had come into her mind. Shakespeare's works were a big part of her shared life. Both she and Vincent often read to each other.

The words of the seventy-eighth sonnet held a message. What she got from the inner meaning was a warning. _'I cannot serve two masters and be faithful to either_.' She tried to fathom how that would play out in the future but was unable to draw any conclusion.

The sound of the doorbell took Catherine out of her reverie. Whatever worries she had about the future of her work on the committee, they all fell away with the knowledge that Terry who was coming back for a few days to finalize her pre-adoption papers, had arrived. Laddie and Bodun would fill the house with laughter again. Erin also promised to bring back Mea and Cilla for an afternoon play day.

She jumped up from her window seat and went to the front door. None of the soreness in her back and shoulders remained. If anything, Catherine put it down to the tension of the moment, being with Susanna and feeling vulnerable in a way she hadn't experienced for a long time. She opened the door to Terry's smiling face, Laddie looking quite unhappy and Bodun already blooming after a few days in the warm California weather.

Behind her, stood Carl. Gripped tightly under his arms and locked in each hand were loads of bags.

'Are you staying long? Please say yes!' she laughed eyeing all the luggage.

'How are you Catherine? I wish I could. Why did I ever think that traveling with one child was difficult? Try two!'

Laughing, Catherine pulled her friend into the living room. 'You can drop those bags in Sue's room Carl.'

The cheerful driver smiled and left the two women to share a hug.

Sue came in from the kitchen and made a big fuss over the children, trying to coax a smile from the lips of Laddie who clearly looked forlorn.

'The bloom is off the rose today. He decided that having a sister was not what he thought but he's working on getting over it,' Terry announced ruefully.

'Come with me Laddie. Aunty Sue's got just the thing for you.'

The sad watery eyes brightened. He held up a hand and followed Sue out to the kitchen where she had prepared some of his favourite foods. Bodun was quite sleepy and soon nestled in the baby seat which Catherine had set up.

'Things seem different here. I heard that you had quite the crowd for Christmas. Jacob sent me a text with all the news.'

'Yes, it was busy. There were people in and out all day. Poor Rob had his place broken in, so we invited him to move in here. He will stay and help us in the house and drive me around while Carl will continue to provide support to the Shelter. We had a lot of wasted space in the basement, so Vincent and a few of the men from below and the community above are redesigning down there. He and Sue will share the renovated space. Vincent and I will shift things a little up here. They are nearly done already, so right now, Sue's room is available for you and the kids.'

Catherine had rambled on. She was quite capable of speaking at length but to Terry, who knew her friend to speak few words at a time, the long narrative seemed uncharacteristic.

'Sounds like quite a few things are going on,' Terry commented without voicing her concerns. 'I am sorry to hear about Rob. Will he mind living here?'

'No I think an independent basement apartment will be just right for him and Sue. They are going to put in a little kitchen which will give them both freedom from us if they choose, but I am fairly sure he won't be able resist her cooking.'

'Hmmm, is there a relationship there?'

'No, it never crossed my mind. Sue is really caught up in her classes right now. Rob has issues with PTSD. If they find something in each other well... we know what love can do.'

'I do...we do. I have also kind of figured out that my boss is definitely in love. She won't disclose her lover but I believe he's out of state. She wasn't happy about me taking more time off to get ... her settled.'

'You've decided on a name for her?' Catherine asked picking up on the missed cue.

'I have, but I want to share it with everyone.'

Catherine smiled at the little girl, whose bright cheeks were already showing the benefits of living with a loving family. Carl came in to say goodbye and interrupted any further talk between the women. Catherine sighed and tried to put any misgivings about Susanna aside. There would be no more meetings until after the New Year. In the meantime she planned to enjoy her days with Terry.

...

Jacob had little time to enjoy the holiday season. He had already taken so much time off to help sort out Cathy's issues. The pile of files on his desk never seemed to get smaller for more than a few hours at a time. And, the intention to fulfill his personal promise to finish the study which would give him a greater insight into the workings of the human body, remained a driving force in getting him out of the office early. Going below and spending the early hours with Cathy on Christmas day served as a reminder of his self directed promise.

Generally the time between Christmas and New Year was quiet at the Department of the Public Defender. Most of the offices were closed and everyone's case was on hold. However, the prep for new work coming in, was endless. Kurt had taken a few days off to spend with his limited family. Jacob wasn't in charge but in the absence of the director, his able assistant took the brunt of questions and concerns. Since his personality and ability allowed him to answer all and any questions without anger or frustration, the door to his office was in a constant state of flux as all kinds of folk came by to pick his brains.

With the pile in his outbox down to a short list of five, he took himself off to finish up a couple of personal items. Jacob was not planning to go below. Terry's arrival was important. He had arranged for a lawyer to sort through the papers and create documents which would give Terry and Jason cover and temporary custody of Bodun. He hoped to be able to get a small present for the little girl and then meet Cathy.

As he strode along the main road, he smiled at the mere fleeting thought of his wife. He wasn't sure how she was able to manage to keep that lovely look on her face but the release of decades of negative energy starting from her grandparents failed relationship, seemed to give her the freedom to be whole. Since Holly was fully engaged with her baby and would continue to be for a few more days, Jacob and Cathy agreed to suspend any further investigation into their future directive. It was impossible to envision what their role would entail and whether they would even know. The trio had not been intimately connected since Holly's wedding. Since then, their worlds had changed. Holly and Cathy still had to come to some reconciliation about their shared mother, then they would need to discuss and analyze their new roles.

Taking this thoughts away from the future, he turned into the small shop where he originally purchased Cathy's ring. There he found and bought a small piece of filigreed gold, shaped liked a globe which was attached to a bracelet suitable for a child. The gift felt right for Bodun, whose ugly birth and early life represented many children around the world who lived in poverty and abuse every day. She had a chance to get a better life. He hoped that it would someday remind her of the need to pay it forward. Knowing Terry and Jason, he was sure that she would grow with the right sense of values.

Happy with his purchase, he hurried down the road to meet with his wife. It took little time to reach the new Sanctuary. Even before the security door opened, he could tell it was busy, full of women and children. From his vantage point at the door he could see that there were quite a few laughing, an emotion which escaped many for most of their lives. There were no arguments, no fussing between the residents. Jacob was sure that wasn`t a normal circumstance but at least for the holiday season, everyone was getting along.

All the happy faces faded as the only one that mattered came into view. Jacob felt his heart lift at the sight of his wife. There was a glow about her which brightened every ounce of his being.

`You took your happy pill today, huh?'

'You are my happy pill.'

Cathy grabbed her husband's arm. Her energy was beatific and made his senses reel. 'Did you get something?'

'I did. She'll love it...someday. Now it's just symbolic.'

Cathy stuck out her ring hand admiring, for the thousandth time, her own symbol of their love. She knew that Jacob would choose just the right gift for the little girl.

'Are we stopping anywhere first?' she inquired.

'Nope, we're walking just because I don't want to share you with anyone yet.'

It wasn't terribly cold for seasoned New Yorkers. Many places still had bright lights up in preparation for the New Year celebrations. They pointed out things of shared interest before Cathy spoke.

'I haven't had any dreams for a few nights. I know you know already but do you know why?'

'I can suppose that we need to do something else before the rest of the story is revealed.'

'I am not going to worry about it. Well, not too much. Dreams are seductive. I had no idea.'

'They are. It's like living another life without all the pain and heartache.'

'Speaking of another life, there is someone I want you to see.'

'I am not qualified yet for counselling.'

'I know, but this needs your special skills and she won't talk with anyone else. She does need professional help but there has got to be a bridge between then and now.'

'I will see her.'

Happy to be asked to work with his wife, Jacob held her closer and whispered, 'you know dreams may be seductive but nothing compares to being with you here and now.'

'Jacob, you are my life now. I hope that we can make the very best of it. We are lucky. If anything is coming to me from these dreams, it is the knowledge that we can contribute something special.'

A glow from the walk clung to their bodies and brightened an already cheerful household the minute they opened the door. Hugs and kisses, a shared meal and more conversation permeated everything. No one, not even Vincent, noticed that his thoughtful and loving wife seemed preoccupied, no one except Cathy who refused to comment or draw attention to the odd frown which marred the normally smooth brow.

The lawyer who arrived later in the evening to take care of the papers distracted everyone's attention and kept the focus on the reason for the gathering. Freshly minted and fully legal papers were duly signed by Terry. She brought with her an affidavit from Jason agreeing to begin the adoption process because it was still a process which would require some legal wrangling. The following day, Bodun would go below with the family, to be formally transitioned. It was always a special occasion when one of the children from the nursery was given a home above. Not all were as lucky as the little girl but everyone agreed that she deserved the chance.

Many conversations took place throughout the evening. Some included memories from the first time that Vincent and Catherine were reunited. Once again the host and hostess were united in a sense of joy for all they had. Instead of a shared look, Vincent stood beside his wife and whispered to her from the heart.

'You know, my love, we found each other but we have also found so much more. Look at the gathering of people, friends and family alike who have passed through these doors since Christmas. We have been fortunate indeed.'

The sentiments were echoed in every action and reaction around the room. Vincent's words touched a responsive chord that allowed Catherine to shake off the yoke of impending doom which, to her surprise, had permeated every aspect of her being for days. She recognized it for what it was. Life was too good to be true and the fear of loss, exacerbated by Susanna's passive aggressive nature, clung and poisoned her psyche despite her best efforts. She had wasted so much time over the holidays anticipating trouble. It was time to let go. '_If I can't be happy now, when will I ever be happy?' _she concluded, releasing her anxiety on a deep sigh.

...

'Did you notice anything about your mother tonight?'

Jacob did not hesitate. 'She seemed more at peace. She has been very restless since Christmas.'

'I know we haven't talked about it but I have been worried,' Cathy whispered, turning on her side and seeking the planes of her husband's face with soft fingers. 'Do you know what's going on with her?'

'I am really not sure. That woman Susanna seems to come across as a threat but….'

'She really comes across as inviting and warm, but it's all superficial. Is her husband the real threat?'

'To be honest, I don't think so. Because of my job, I can't discuss it with Mama, but he doesn't really represent anything more than a petty criminal in a good suit. Do you think I should meet Susanna?'

'Hmm…you are not her type.'

'Oh! She's like that is she?'

'So I've heard.' Cathy was quiet for awhile. Her husband nudged her bare arm a little. 'I feel that I should be with Mom, helping her but with Holly still in her six week confinement, the Sanctuary needs my time and attention.'

'Mama will understand.'

'I don't want her understanding, I want her safety.'

'Hey listen, we all do. You can't imagine that I would stand by and see my mother hurt again. If I have any knowledge that this woman means to do harm, she'll answer to me.'

'Oh Jacob, of course you would. I didn't mean to imply that you or Dad wouldn't support her.

'I know KitCat and I'm sorry for getting edgy. I guess I'm just deeply sensitive when it comes to her well being and yet she makes it hard for me to take care of her.'

'Dad is probably thinking the same thing.'

'Both you and my mother make it hard for me and Dad to be protective.'

Cathy tried hard to stifle a laugh. 'We are equal partners. Those days of chivalry are over.'

'Not according to your dreams.'

'Alright….I suppose if the past comes into the present, there must be something in it.'

'You're in it. That's all that matters.'

Long after everyone else was sleeping soundly, the young couple continued to talk, at times intimately at others jokingly. They had enjoyed a great evening with Terry and her children. All had gone well. The only sobering note was the lingering air of concern which permeated Catherine's features leaving deep lines of worry on her forehead and dark circles under her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

DMGXV

'Catherine, you must be mistaken.'

'I'm not. Figures don't lie.'

'Are you saying that Susanna is a liar?'

'No. I am just saying that the amounts don't add up.'

Catherine looked around at the faces, staring at her. Most appeared shocked although she had hinted several times that there were discrepancies.

Jack Denton was not disturbed by the news. Catherine had previously shared some of her concerns with him. Varying degrees of disbelief showed in the eyes of her fellow committee members.

'This has to be discussed with Susanna. We just can't go ahead without her consent.'

'I disagree. This committee has to be independent of one person. Susanna is the chair,' Catherine acknowledged meeting the eyes of each member, 'and the charity was founded by her but its services fall under the office of the governor.'

'Well, I am not telling him or her. What's a few dollars here or there? The money comes from contributions anyway.'

Catherine sighed. How could she get it across to these people that even for a charity, the money must have checks and balances at all levels. Donors need receipts for tax purposes. _After all_, she thought_, anyone with a simple knowledge of bookkeeping should know that a charity was still a business with accountability issues. Could they all be so simple-minded?_

At the end of the meeting, which had not gone well, Catherine wondered for the umpteenth time why she was putting herself in the middle of a conflict with someone so powerful. Susanna surrounded herself with a strange network of people. Each of them supported her every whim.

_Power doesn't scare me_, she thought bracing her shoulders_, but blind obedience does_.

Catherine understood that there would be fallout from the discussion at the meeting. She was prepared to confront the absent chair person and address her incompetent accounting skills. Even if the socialite was not personally responsible, her role was to oversee the efficient execution of the mandate which included being cognizant of the way in which money was handled.

Catherine left the building where the meetings were held. Rob waited at the front entrance. He no longer waited in the corridor. His presence always intimidated folks, even though the former marine projected a polite and self-effacing demeanour. In any case, she had no wish to appear incapable of caring for herself. Neither did the desire to protect her family from the unseen hands of the members of the Lion cult need to be so obvious. Every day she had to remind herself of Jacob and Cathy's kidnapping and the near death consequences of ignoring the invisible force which engineered her own twenty year confinement and their more recent capture. To do so again would be at her peril.

The thoughts which filled her mind, on the ride down the elevator, surfaced unbidden in her mind on the ride home. For a moment Catherine wondered if Susanna was a member of the cult. Many branches of the extended leonine family existed. They lived and worked all over the world. Some, mindful of an inherited power which could be had by removing Vincent and his family, might be waiting for an opportunity to strike. The possibility was an ever present reality for the Wells family. Although Vincent had taken many precautions to protect the house and family, nothing was impenetrable.

…**..**

Later that evening, feeling the weight of her responsibility, she climbed the flight of stairs hoping for an opportunity talk with her very busy son. Since Catherine rarely came to him, Jacob set aside the book in his hands, stood politely and welcomed his mother with a warm kiss. All of those actions were meant to reassure her of his undivided attention. He was not surprised by the line of questioning, only her effort to come to him.

'I don't need to know about her husband's work or business interests,' Catherine disclaimed, setting his mind at rest. 'I know that you have to be discrete and protect the integrity of your work but I don't want to invite another cult member into my life, if it will jeopardize our family.'

'Funny that you should ask, Mama. I remember the time Diana gave us an outline of what the entire family circle, and its branches might look like. To be honest, I am not convinced that there are more of us in New York, although I might be naive.'

'Can you be sure?'

'Mama, nothing is ever certain but ….' His shrugged shoulders left the uncertainty up in the air. His silence prompted a question from his concerned mother.

'Do you have something else to share with me Jacob?'

'You know, when I first started out at the DOJ office, I was sent to work on a case. I met a young woman, who later died. She came from Colombia but her people evolved from a line of ancients who lived by the stars Sirius and Anubis.'

'The dog days of summer?' she smiled remembering her father and his fanatical interest in baseball. Catherine vaguely remembered some strange link between the two.

'Yes they are members of the family whose talisman was Sirius, the dog headed star. Their attributes and behaviour resemble canines.'

Catherine stared at her son, trying to imagine any human she knew whose personality and behaviour could conjure up dog-like activities.

'You will never be able to imagine it Mama. I didn't really get it until she was angry. I thought I could almost see her growling at me, crouched, ready to pounce.'

'What happened to her?'

'Her family had been decimated in the drug wars. After she was abducted from her native Colombia and brought here as a child prostitute any fight left in her was saved for certain moments. When I saw her, she was being held for the murder of her 'boyfriend'. He was the last of a long line of men who had used her. Her life story was so sad and instead of fighting against it, she chose to end it.'

Catherine was fascinated by the gentle way in which her son spoke about the troubled girl. He had been deeply affected by the events.

'You tried to help her didn't you?'

'I did, but it was too late. However, my experience with her helped me to learn a lot about myself.'

'In what way?' Catherine was genuinely curious.

'Figuring out that I could see into the past and gather information from energy which hovered around bodies. The investigation really opened the door into my gifts.'

Catherine and her son got sidetracked. They chatted for some time about the awakening of his ESP skills. She knew that he might have told her some of when they were reunited but her memory was faulty in those early months.

'Getting back to where we started' he said staring into his mother's eyes, 'do you feel intimidated by Susanna?'

'Not really. I feel more irritated with her. When we are in close proximity, I find her….passive-aggressive.'

'Odd choice of words. As the wife of the exemplar of the cult, you would be so much more in control if she was one of us. Give me some time to see if I can access anything….not personal data but just a sense of her energy. Do you know where she or her people are from originally?'

'No. I thought her to be a native New Yorker but I had some information which might suggest that her origins are in South America.'

'You think she might be from the same clan as Marina?'

'She certainly is a bitch but I don't know if that comes from her heritage, her entourage of men or just naturally!'

'Mama!'

'Sorry son, I don't know what came over me.'

Jacob didn't miss the twinkle in his mother's eyes however his sensibility was taken aback by her sharp disdain for the woman. He knew that Catherine Chandler could be a formidable foe but the little spark of meanness was a newer version of the woman she once was and gave him some insight into the heightened emotion which was currently driving his mother's day to day life. Keeping his features intact, he stood up to kiss her goodnight then listened as she made her way down the stairs.

Jacob soon picked up his book but could not settle into the work. Cathy was out late, helping at the shelter. Carl was with her. Jacob sensed that she was cocooned in the safety of the centre and turned his attention back to the issues his mother raised. Could he randomly access energy from someone who he had never met?

Of course, he had been able to intuit the past many times but he drew his energy from the dead. Susanna was a living entity. He felt a prick of conscience about invading her living aura, but the quest for knowledge of past events was not the same as hovering over her personal space. Seeking a source to begin his journey, he realized that the interactions she had with his mother would be a good place to begin. Perhaps he could follow the trail from their encounters to her source.

Leaning back in the big chair, he closed his eyes and focused on the path of energy which led from one to the other. He knew their last meeting had been just before Christmas.

Although a few weeks passed since that time, Jacob sought around in his mind's eye for some record of the event. He looked beyond his immediate vision to the blackness of space, waiting for the tingling which would signal received energy in his body.

A rope of shimmering stars stretched out before him. He followed the line which appeared stopping every so often to view events, as if each was contained in a capsule.

Susanna's energy hit him like a blast of untamed wind. He felt her persona as a cold, limiting and fierce power. Taking a deep breath he avoided the seductive pull which she exerted, wondering if in her living body she could sense the invasion.

Jacob saw her like a whirling magnet, sucking in weak entities on one side and discarding them before she came full circle. Some were trapped into the vortex of her power but they had to be useful. For a brief moment he wondered what she would be like in person.

Gradually the events of the Christmas party crystallized. He could see what his mother had seen, from her own eyes.

Susanna approached Catherine with the accuracy of a heat seeking device. How his mother was able to resist the pulling energy, Jacob never knew. He watched from his astral perch as the evening progressed. Unfortunately the reluctant guest spent most of the evening avoiding her hostess. Towards the end of the visit, Jacob sensed when Susanna came over to his mother. He turned off her vision and just allowed his own body to feel.

Almost involuntarily, her New York façade was swept away. She was neither leonine nor canine. He saw her ancestors struggling against the cold, not in the mountains of South America but in the far reaches of the artic. She was a descendant of the Sami people! As the layers of her life peeled away, he could see her starting out life as one of the very souls who depended on her charities. The unfolding drama included kidnapping, abuse and mind bending. Clearly the young version had been born with skills capable of taking her anywhere. In fact, when Jacob delved deeper, he saw that the young girl had run away from her home, hiding in the vehicle of a traveling man who had shown some interest in her during visits to her village. Susanna had made up her mind at a very tender age to slip away from the moorings of her traditional life and meet the world head on. She cared little about how her ends were achieved.

Jacob returned his extrasensory vision to the current version of Susanna. He observed her body posture and mannerism. It was clear that her totem belonged to the bear family, in keeping with many peoples of that land and culture. At some time in the future, he would return to examine her life. For the moment, he wanted to check the characteristics of the bear people. Their ways were unknown to him. Sitting up straight, he allowed his astral aura to find its way back to his body before he opened his lap top to search the archives for some answers.

There was much information about the Sami people and their life in the outer reaches of Russia and Lapland. He noted the rituals and actions of similar tribes, seeing their activity and how they placed meaning in their lives through the worship of the large animal. In order to get a sense of their motivation, and looking beyond the cultural practices of bear worshippers, he checked the current progress of their guiding star Ursa major. The information caused him to sit bold upright.

'In all the time we have been together, I have never been jealous but I get a sense that you have spent the evening thinking about another woman.'

Jacob had been so preoccupied with his search that he did not hear Cathy arrive home. She had every right to question him because his focus and attention should have been on his studies. Instead of the joking response he might have given on a normal day, he invited his wife to sit, kissed her chilled cheek and held both hands in his. The long ponytail which swung at will, lay over her shoulder. Shining eyes met his.

Jacob knew that Cathy had news to share with him but she would wait until his troubled mind was relieved of its burden.

Jacob went on to explain what he was able to intuit from that strange place 'out there' which could yield so much information. As she listened, Cathy entered a state, in which she could absorb every word. Unblinking, she kept her breath deep and even as Jacob shared his findings.

'She survived on wits alone, picking and choosing people to support her, making sure that she kept her inner core intact. Susanna uses the identity of someone who died, a gift from one of her benefactors. I must say that she is a polyglot, able to learn languages, quickly. She can also mimic most people at will but she has a dead soul.'

'Jacob, what danger does she bring to Mom?'

'I don't know. They haven't clashed openly yet but Mama is on a mission to clean up this committee. It's a mission which will end up setting them on a crash course.'

'I wish I could have been there with her but,' Cathy shrugged knowing that Jacob understood her dilemma.

'I don't know whether I want either of you near her.'

'I am a kid of the streets Jacob. Don't forget it.'

He was struck dumb by her tone. It was similar to one she had used the night she dispatched him to help when Holly was in labour. He wished to capture the moment and hold the person or spirit which drove her to speak with such decisive authority. The window of words was fleeting. He wasn't even sure if she was aware. Jacob did not allow his features to change. Her demeanour changed abruptly and he listened to her news.

'I had a message from Holly and she wants to meet with us. Her confinement is up. She'll take the baby to the shelter with her and I can be just a supporting part of the program. I will have more time to be with Mom.'

Jacob was silent. He didn't realize how long until Cathy touched his face prompting a response.

'That would be lovely. I will feel better if you are both together.'

His changed answer was the right one. Jacob waited for her reaction. She nodded in agreement. It appeared that any attempt to suppress the power of Diosa, who appeared to be a living entity within his wife, would result in an appearance. He filed the knowledge wondering if over the years Cathy had shown any sign of this repressed energy. She was always funny, sharp witted, vulnerable and challenging but the tone and simplicity of her 'Diosa' remarks were always different. He didn't mind. Her personality and temperament was always multifaceted. Cathy's changing persona was a constant source of awesome speculation and joy.

He would increase his vigilance over both of them. Jacob believed Susanna to be a dicey colleague and an even more risky enemy. A certain alignment of the constellation Ursa Major in the coming months heralded an additional burden on those who worshipped its earthly avatar, the bear.


	16. Chapter 16

For the second time in just a few days, Catherine made the long climb up the stairs to the second floor to visit. This time it was not to converse with her son but her daughter-in- law. She was slightly winded at the top but not as bad as she had been in the past. Catherine had been told that experiencing shortness of breath with some types of exertion might be left over from her years of inactivity. Then again there was the heart murmur which would never be resolved. On a personal level she had awareness that the burden of many things often weighed her down, to the detriment of her health. She could feel the stress in her lungs. Fear of the unknown kept her anxiety level high no matter how hard she tried to suppress.

In recent weeks she had been caught up in the committee drama with Susanna. It was getting to be an effort to attend any meetings at all. Opposition to every suggestion ranged from subtle to outright hostility in defense of Susanna who continually failed to appear and meet her obligation to chair the meeting. Conflict with an unseen enemy was disheartening. No chance to fight back! The feeling of powerlessness brought back so many memories, long hidden in the recesses of her mind.

While she pondered ways to resolve the conflict, Catherine was reminded of the video tapes showing the months of captivity. If part of her post traumatic stress recovery was dependant on normalizing the many abuses she suffered, it was imperative that she face her demons head on. Viewing the videos would give her a chance to see the startling events which brought her to her knees after Jacob's birth and caused twenty years of her life to be buried atop the canyon in California.

On the final step Catherine paused, not so much to gather her breath but to wait for any sound to confirm that Cathy was in fact at home. Catherine was certain that Jacob had left earlier. The rapidly descending footsteps on the stairs indicated that he was in a hurry. Surprisingly, since their talk, her son had said very little.

'Susanna is not one of us' he declared. 'She worships another totem. Be wary of her Mama.'

Catherine didn't press him for further information. She hoped he would volunteer more if and when he was ready. She knew that work burdens were enormous and his investigation of Susanna's husband would put him in conflict of interest if he discussed details outside of the office.

The sound of Cathy humming softly in the kitchen drew her in that direction. She called out so as not to startle.

'In here Mom. What brings you up? You didn't have to climb the stairs you know. I would have come down.'

'I know. Just need the exercise.'

Cathy stared at the fatigue lines around the face of her mother-in-law. Guilt swept over her as she mentally acknowledged that her work at the sanctuary had taken precedence over her family, including Jacob.

'Do you want some tea, Mom?'

'Not really. I need something else.'

Cathy didn't like the tone but she guided Catherine to a seat in the small kitchen and waited.

'The videos. I want to **see** what happened.'

'Today?' Cathy did not miss the emphasis on the word 'see'.

'Yes.'

Cathy knew better than to argue. Catherine's tone was resolute.

'Did you want me to stay with you?'

'I don't think so. I would also prefer to look at them here. I don't want Vincent to know I am watching everything he would prefer that I forget.'

'It's just as well. He probably would not like for you to see yourself so vulnerable.' Cathy tilted her head slightly. 'I am not so sure you will either Mom.'

Catherine smiled. She could sense her daughter-in-law's anxiety. 'Don't worry. I think I will stop if the viewing becomes distressful to me. You will have to trust that I won't allow it to become something other than a …'. Catherine turned over her hands, feeling at a loss for words.

'I understand.' Cathy paused for a long time. She felt unsure of her burgeoning powers. She also sensed the many ways in which she had failed to support her mother-in-law in recent weeks. Unfortunately the women's centre was a priority and so much was going on personally. Cathy didn't feel confident enough to divide her energies any further until the reckoning with Holly and Jacob.

'Mom, will you be alright? I want to help you. You know that.'

'I do. You have also been through so much these past few weeks. I know that there are still outstanding issues. Life is just not settled for you or Jacob either.' Catherine paused, stretching out her hand in a gesture of peace. 'No pressure Cathy. I have let Susanna's negative energy push all my buttons. Let me muddle my way through the past. Perhaps, I will be able to find that part of myself which I lost….you know, the fighter.'

Cathy was able to put her hands on the pile of videos fairly quickly. She also pulled out the old VHS machine and set it up in the den. During every move to prepare the system for viewing, she remembered looking at them years ago with Jacob. Seeing his mother in captivity had been cathartic for her young husband. Cathy wasn't sure what the outcome would be for Catherine.

A few simple instructions allowed Catherine the privacy to watch, then stop and start at will if she chose. With the old fashioned controller in her hand, she nodded to Cathy and sat down to pick up the pieces of a life she thought gone for ever.

In the meantime, Cathy finished dressing and left the house fighting an inner battle of fear and excitement. Today was the day when Holly, finally freed from the restrictive post partum recovery period, agreed to meet. Unlike Catherine's guarded and withdrawn demeanour, Cathy's energy swirled around her, generating waves of heat. She walked through the late January winter day, feeling the cold and blustery temperatures stinging her rosy cheeks. She hoped to still the pounding of her heart with positive forward movement. Not for anything would she have let the insecurities of her life overwhelm the positives. It was hard not to make comparisons. Holly had lived a life of luxury. She had everything material wealth could bring except a loving mother and sister. Her father, Kardin had been a controlling monster, bent on marrying his daughter to the highest bidder.

Both women had been robbed of something precious; each other. However, no sisterly love could have replaced the constant fear and struggle for survival which marked Cathy's early life. If Lena had been able to keep another child, the extra mouth to feed would have just made life harder. The time of rancour had long since passed. The sweet and sad reuniting of the two sisters, already friends, was imminent.

Cathy's mind left the thoughts of her sibling and circled instead to her dreams. She could not move past the vision of Theodoric and Veneranda. In the last dream she left them lying nearby the pool, waiting for night to fall. His bloodied shirt and pale countenance gave ample evidence of life slipping away. Cathy sensed that the knight must have survived the attack. She would not be striding down a busy street in Manhattan if the unlikely couple had not mated. She wondered for a moment if their story was meant to be a lesson rather than a glimpse into her ancestry. Shaking off the implications, she picked up her pace, the stiletto boot heels clicking on the dry cold pavement. She and Jacob would meet at their favourite coffee shop then go to Holly together. Whatever revelations waited for the trio, Cathy was ready.

...

Catherine was dizzy with the visual images flittering across her eyes. Could that youthful woman really have been her? She watched, seeming to be detached but fascinated as the belly carrying her son increased with his growth. Despite a grave fear of the future, she ate everything hoping to give him a decent start to life. It was clear that eating the food gave her no pleasure. In the tight environment of the small room, the woman who brought her meals intruded, unsmiling, unforgiving, cold as ice. She never wavered in her demeanour, never showing, for an instant, some feeling which could give Catherine hope. Week after week passed in which she was deprived of any warmth or real human contact. Without Vincent at her side to share in the delight of their growing child she remembered feeling empty and alone.

Clutching her belly, Catherine relived the moments of early labour when she hid beneath the camera hoping to avoid being caught. Nothing could be gained from hiding the truth but she could recall sensing the great loss that was looming. The moment of terror, when she was dragged from the room, stayed within her, still buried beneath years of inactivity. When the images of her labour came into view, it was as if every memory of that time resurfaced. She watched in horror as the pain increased followed by the moment of choice when she was confronted the doctor. Sound was poor and words were not clear but Catherine could see the war she waged in order to save herself and her child. The searing cut across her belly was felt in every inch of her being, then and now.

Too fearful to turn away, she continued to watch the blood seep her around her clothes, even as the doctor dragged the baby from inside her reluctant body. One glimpse, just one, then he was gone, her baby, Vincent's baby. Catherine thought that was the last video of her. She felt that it marked the end of any recordings but one more case remained in the pile. With all her heart she hoped it would not be her moment of 'death'.

She inserted it, wondering what was coming. There in a small cell pacing madly was her husband. Over the minutes, she could see the man responsible for it all. Gabriel taunted Vincent, teased him with the baby's presence, threatened him, bribed him over and over and yet, her man would not give in. Tears filled her eyes at the vision of him holding the the infant so tenderly, being protective of him. If she was to leave her child in death, what better man could have raised him?

Catherine was able to see all the players in the months following her death. She observed all their faces carefully, wondering what could have prompted them to participate with such a man as Gabriel. In particular, her eyes were drawn to the woman whose stoic countenance never wavered. She was not a woman. Catherine felt no animosity towards her, only a profound distaste for her lack of feeling. Even as she took Jacob from Vincent, there was not one spark of recognition in her eyes, only an agonizing fear of the one person she should trust.

Catherine used the pause button as something about the posture caught her attention. She stared hard at the woman. Could the familiarity be due to viewing and reliving the events? Catherine's mind vault was open. Something about the woman was compelling, as if they met again recently. _No, it's the eyes. Susanna's eyes! They couldn't be related!' _Catherine shut off the video, breathing heavily. She reluctatntly left the past and made her way downstairs. She had been immersed in the videos for hours. Time stood still while she relived the tragic events. There was no glory, only the reality of chances lost. And, in the middle of it all, Susanna's image invaded her personal space once again.

...

'Jacob, why are you spending money on me? I don't need anything,' Cathy whispered loving the small jewel encrusted pendant necklace. Dangling from the chain was a globe like trinket. On it were semi-precious stones of various colours sparkling in the light.

'You did today. All morning I have been trying to keep my mind on work but visions of you and my mother just wouldn't let me rest. Were you with her?' he said clasping the chain securely around her neck.

'Not really. I hope you won't mind but she asked to see the videos from her kidnapping.'

'And you let her?'

'C'mon. She's your mother. How could you expect me to tell her no? Really?'

'I didn't expect that but you could have….'

'Lied to her?'

'I suppose not that either.'

'Ok, so shut up!'

'Cathy?'

'I sorry, Jacob. I don't really want to be mean. I am a bit on edge,' she apologized fingering the small globe, loving the feel of the elevated jewels.

'Of course you are. I know that. Mama has every right to see them. I just didn't want her to do it alone.'

'She seemed ready. I did offer to stay but she declined and I didn't want her to pick up on my feelings.'

Jacob and Cathy had stopped for a quick coffee and a short discussion about what was coming up. Neither of them could fathom how the evening with Holly would end. Eventually they left the warmth of the café and dragged themselves towards their final destination. Every step which brought them closer to the condominium also increased Cathy's level of distress.

'What do you think it all means? Why does your mother need to see that now? Why did Holly pick today?'

'Stop it Cathy.' Jacob halted abruptly and pulled his wife into strong arms. 'You are getting worked up. Listen, Holly is just keeping faith with the traditions of her country. We all cling to those comfort measures in times of stress. She is already your friend. Becoming sisters is an evolution of emotion which has already begun.'

'I know, I know. I'm scared, plain and simple. What's your mother's excuse for wanting to see those things today?'

'She's scared too. Susanna is a threat and mama doesn't know how far it will go.'

Cathy buried her head in Jacob's shoulder. Small sobs escaped her. After all she had been through since meeting Philippe at Terry and Jason's wedding the previous summer, the culmination was approaching. Her life had taken so many twists and turns, bringing more and more surprising information about their shared heritage and her own extraordinary family but the upcoming resolution with Holly seemed the most significant of all. Jacob held his sobbing wife, rubbing her back, whispering words of comfort. He had not seen her so vulnerable for the longest while.

'Cathy, I am with you. If you survived the revelations which identified Holly as your sister, how hard can it be now to build on your solid friendship?'

'Suppose she doesn't like me now? She has a grandmother, a whole family which is unknown to her. I know what it feels like to have all this suddenly thrust at me.'

'Her experience with them is going to be a lot like yours. Your personal relationship will be different.'

'Do you think I'm ready Jacob?'

The uncertainty in her voice tugged at his heart. He felt the tears beneath her words but could not offer any real solace. Holly's feelings were unknown. Jacob wasn't even sure if the new mother was aware of the full story behind her origins but once the narrative became available to Cathy, the force of its truth would wind itself around Holly's mind and release her from the hypnotic chains imposed by her father.

'Holly is no more ready for this than you. She will do what she needs to do in order survive something which has come at a critical time in her life. Everything she knew of herself has been lost. We just have to wait KitCat. You heard the news at your grandfather's knee. She may need us just as much as you needed him at that time.'

'I just don't want her to hate me.'

'Give her time. Who could hate you my sweet, loving, generous wife?'

Cathy looked up into her husband's sparkling blue eyes. She was silent for a long time before a slow smile flitted around her lips.

'Don't BS me Jacob Wells.'

'As if I could. How much of this has to do with your own fear Cathy?'

'Lots more than I care to admit.'

'Let's go. We won't solve anything here. I am by your side always. Just wanted you to know that.'

Cathy held the face of her husband, kissed him lightly on the lips. She said nothing further. The warmth from his hand filled her being as they moved on towards the building in which destiny, fate, and free will swirled freely, headed for a collision course.

...

Catherine descended the stairs slowly. Her hand trailed behind her as thoughts of the hours spent watching the video monitor occupied her completely, culminating in an intense sense of the rightness of her love for Vincent. Unknown to her, the object of her thoughts returned from the tunnels early. He knew that she was upstairs. His amazing ability to sense her feelings did not fail him. The emotional rollercoaster ride over the past few hours shocked the concerned husband and yet he did not sense danger, only a poignant release, almost a catharsis of the past. At the sound of the footfalls, he rose from his chair in the living room and waited for her at the bottom stair.

Once awareness permeated her being, his presence felt as natural as the breath she drew at his nearness.

'I love you Vincent.'

Her pronouncement did not surprise him. There was no great passion in her voice. She spoke as one might when stating a profound truth.

'I love you back, my delightful wife.'

As she approached the last few steps, he stood in front of her so that they were eye to eye. Locked in the moment, seeking the past and the future, the present also held them in bondage and uplifted their energy level. Catherine preferred not to speak. She knew that words would be superfluous. She placed her arms on the massive shoulders of her husband. His own arms snaked around her waist, pulling her close to him, allowing the tiny feet to leave the safety of the steps. Catherine had no need to ask if the same desire was coursing through the veins and pulsating out of the arteries of her man. The heartbeat raged beneath his shirt. Vincent opened his mouth to speak but she forestalled the words with a slight negative shake of her head.

His responsive head tilt and slight smile indicated complete understanding. With a soft groan, he buried his face in her neck, inhaling the scent of her body, pulling her even closer. Before she could utter another sound, he reached the door of their bedroom, shutting it with a resounding thud. If anyone heard or saw the events at the bottom of the stairs, the message was clear. Do not disturb!


	17. Chapter 17

DMGXVII

Cathy and Jacob entered the luxury condo feeling an increase in the trepidation which drove their earlier anxiety. Jacob's disquiet stemmed from memories of his first summons to the condominium when Edgar Raeburn was still alive. From the ivory tower of his Manhattan home, the business magnate manipulated the people in his vast empire of barely legal holdings. That he took Cathy, against her will and held her captive was unforgiveable. The kidnapping was designed to gain an upper hand in the Raeburn's imagined war with Vincent, the son of John Pater. The unusual family dynamic and circumstance forced Jacob and not Vincent to be the one to confront the aging patriarch. In exchange for Cathy's life, Edgar Raeburn demanded a treasure, hidden in the archives of Jacob's long dead grandfather.

To win the battle of wills, the young man, woefully naïve in the ways of the world, had to dig deep in order to find a way to best the older, smarter man. Jacob had some tools of his own, including the ability to manipulate his grandfather's own version of the Abramlein formula. When constructed according to an ancient recipe, it had remarkable life enhancing power and the ability to restore youthful energy. Jacob was able to concoct an amazing recipe using his inborn skill and create a safe product just hours before his encounter with Edgar. His younger and more agile brain was able to mentally overpower the older man, subdue and rehabilitate his grandson Brian then recapture Cathy. The successful resolution of that problem was just the beginning of many events which brought Jacob and Cathy to this moment.

A slight pressure in his hand distracted his retrospective thoughts. Jacob wondered what Cathy was thinking but dared not ask. It was enough that he could intuit her own disquiet. The pair were locked in a private elevator whose camera was running all the time. He had no idea how the meeting would evolve. Even though Jacob knew Holly well, this meeting of the trio was an experience outside of his ability to analyze. Adding Cathy's fears would only heighted his protectiveness and disadvantage his strength. He felt another slight tremor run through his hand and knew that Cathy was grasping anything in hopes of keeping her courage up.

The door of the elevator opened into familiar surroundings for both. Cathy's eyes widened and her pupils dilated. It was as if she stepped back in time. For her, the elegant, impressive penthouse had multiple facets. Her grandfather and father had lived and worked within these walls. Edgar died here. She could feel his energy swirling around. In spite of her current knowledge, all she could remember were the years in which he tormented her father and mother. Edgar had been an unacknowledged grandfather, treating her like a interloper. Despite his wealth Edgar had done nothing to help make the lives of Freddy or Lena any better. Had he known anything of the true heritage Lena carried, his actions would have been different. That he didn't, could not excuse his behaviour in any case.

The hatred Cathy felt for him and his only surviving grandson Brian knew no bounds. Yet when her friend Holly fell in love and married Brian, Cathy swallowed her prejuidice and fear so that she could participate in the unusual ceremony. Deep within however she had never been able to release all of her anger.

Fortunately, Brian did not come to the door. Cathy breathed a sigh of grateful relief. There was still a part of her which would always recoil in his presence. She wondered if her feelings would ever change. Even the gift of a portion of his liver to save the life of Mea was not enough to redeem him. Not yet! Jacob had found forgiveness in his heart. Cathy was unable to do so.

A servant, dressed in white traditional garb opened the door and invited them inside with one sweeping gesture.

'Miss Holly feeds the baby. She asks you take some refreshment and then she sees you in the meditation room,' he intoned standing erect.

An audible sigh escaped Cathy's lips. His old world manners seemed out of place in Manhattan and yet there was an elegance to his stance which she found inspiring. Cathy nodded before discarding the heavy winter coat into the arms of her husband and watched while he handed them to the servant. They were directed to the same living area where the impromptu nuptials had taken place just over a year ago. Cathy wondered if their meeting would entail more ritual like the wedding service. Holly had not asked them to wear any special colours or bring any gifts as she had done with the wedding.

Feeding the baby was necessary but a further delay only serve to heighten their anxiety. Perhaps Holly was feeling much the same, Cathy conceded trying to bring herself into the moment. She was seated on a gold covered couch, whose comfort knew no bounds. Facing Jacob, who opted for a chair, she cradled a cup of warm Indian tea and succeeded somewhat in quelling her uneasy insides.

Twenty minutes later, the servant reappeared indicating that the moment of reckoning had arrived. He walked them down the hall, beyond the areas which they already knew to a section on the other side of the kitchen. By the deathly quiet, it appeared that no one else was in the condo. Not another sound was heard other than the swish of clothes and footfalls on the carpet.

The curious couple were brought to a door which held a series of symbols on it. There was no handle but it seemed to open at a voice command. On a woven mat, seated in the centre of the room was Holly. Her baby was nearby sleeping peacefully in a cot. Jacob, who had attended the birth was shocked at how much the premature infant had grown. His rounded rosy cheeks were a clear indication of his health. Surprisingly, the sparse brown hair was quite a departure from the startling blond colour of his parents.

Holly rose gracefully from the floor and stared at the couple not saying anything. She neither smiled nor frowned. Nothing in her demeanor gave any indication of her thoughts. At a nod, the servant picked up the basket and took the baby from the room. Once the door closed behind them, Holly's face turned to Jacob and met his eyes openly and freely but dropped before those of her newly found sister. Cathy initially felt slighted. She kept her own countenance as still as possible. All events about to take place were unknown in the realm of their combined experience. Whatever Holly had in mind, Cathy needed to try and remain focused on the future.

Holly wore a white smock which fell to the floor in waves over the curves in her body, still visible in her early post pregnancy. She reached out her left arm, indicating a desire to draw Jacob closer to her self. He seemed to know what she needed and extended his arm to reach across her own. He touched her shoulder with the palm of his hand, clutching at it with a gentle firmness. She had recoiled slightly as waves of energy edged its way down her arm filling her psyche with information. Now that the full and shocking knowledge of her parentage had percolated through to the surface, the details were available to her to absorb. As a kindness, Jacob was able to intuit the details through an emotionless filter allowing it to be a story rather than history. He knew that Holly would be able to step outside of herself and remote view the events then absorb their contents when she was able.

A softly murmured lullaby emanating from Lena's spirit, finally freed the narrative from the tightly held threads of Kardin's hypnotic mind control. Holly received the true knowledge of her birth which had previously been unavailable to her. The reunion of mother and child took place in an eternal time and space where fierce auric waves of light melded. Holly swayed under the energy of it rocking back and forth, tears falling freely. She gripped Jacob's shoulder. Her arm twisted to accommodate the intertwining, not wanting to be released from the mother she had never known. She set aside any discomfort and gave herself to the moment.

Cathy stood immobile on the periphery of the exchange. Her posture was neither fearful nor challenging. She held herself expectantly at the edge of the circle defined by the floor mat. What she knew as a child and an adult, about her mother Lena, needed to be passed on. There was a natural disconnect between the sisters but Cathy observed the changing facial expression and postures with a lightening of her heart. She didn't know what message Holly was receiving but the young mother seemed to accommodate the astounding story with remarkable calm.

A moment later, Holly gasped. Her indrawn breath was palpable and seemed to suck the air out of the room. The entwined arms tightened. Cathy could see Jacob extend pressure to hold her up. Cathy knew that to move would be disastrous. She held her ground hoping that the transferred energy bringing some negative vista would soon relent.

'My sister, my sister!'

_Was it possible that Holly hadn't known at all?_ Cathy realized that the whole story was just being filtered into her consciousness. There was no further sobbing or crying out. Holly looked up then into the eyes of a true sibling, who had already been acting as a surrogate sister to her in so many ways.

At that moment Cathy understood that everything would be fine. She breathed a sigh of relief but her body remained rooted to the spot. Instead, Jacob and Holly moved towards her. Their outstretched arms invited her to join them in a circle. Once their arms were all engaged, they each seemed to instinctively know what was needed to complete their circle. Feet touching, each leaned forward until their foreheads touched.

Anyone observing the events in the room would not have noted anything other than a delightful warmth but those with the gift of insight would have seen an amazing light show. The swirling colours filled the room and soon the sounds of spirit could be heard filling the heads of the trio.

Timothy and Layla, previously manifested, returned to Jacob's consciousness.

'_Our son, you represent the past. Your role is already well set in your mind and heart. You have the gift of bringing 'what we knew into what we know' and then to use its energy to right wrongs and weave new pathways. When you need to protect yourself, pull up the robe of Gadeus. Your healing skill must continue to be developed. Allow the energy to serve your intelligent will and none other. _

Silence fell. Another voice made its way into the void.

_I am Syrynga. To you Holly, I bring my energy. You are already aware of your power to 'see'. You have used it wisely since the conversion from your father's exceptional power. Many will seek to use it for their own ends. The future is but repetition of the past. Separate them wisely for you know that the past and future will always be intertwined. When you are in need of protection draw down your cloak of protection and call on me to serve you. See not for others so that your work may be true in nature and good for all._

Another silence fell on the bowed heads of the trio. No one knew what role Cathy would play. She had no real idea of who or what the Diosa was all about or how her energy would play out. Before any voice sounded, Cathy saw the characters from her dream come into view. _'Why now?' _she thought. Stunned, Cathy watched as Veneranda removed her hand from the bloody wound which had nearly severed the arm of her knight. The area no longer bled and the site was healed. Theodoric's white face, drained of blood, was horrific but Veneranda was fearless in holding him to life and fighting death. As soon as night fell, she dragged his inert body to the lake and swam quickly, holding him by one arm until she reached the centre of the phosphorous laden water. The orphaned maiden, whose strength belied her slight frame, held his barely conscious body afloat until the bubbling water rose to the surface pulling him under. The heat and minerals from the bottom swirled around his body bringing him to awareness and re-energizing a life meant to be lived.

_Catherine, you are the shining knight, living this life as a survivor, a woman, a warrior and the Diosa of the Present Circumstance. My name is Amatrice, your guide. You will wrap your cloak around you, just as you did on your wedding day and hold your own strength within. The present is your realm. See the moment, seize it, and think while you act. These are all ways in which you are most capable. Your meeting here tonight enhances the gift. Know that the knight was saved by the woman he loved, just as you are now saved by the man whose energy falls from the Lion. Let the power of your own love, overflowing from your heart, be your lesson. Study the knight in your dreams. He will guide your hand and I will contain your heart. Veneranda will come to you in due course. Your husband and your sister provide the picture, you must be the arbiter. You make the choice. Know that the history of your ancestry lies in each strand of your hair. One fibre contains the knowledge of one. When you have need of a gift, wrap a strand around your finger of knowledge. Know also that what you receive will not always be to the good._

_Past, present and future! Each of you stands at the crossroads of past present and future. _

_Release yourselves now from the yoke of strength you find here. Bind the power of the moment to you and when faced uith the insurmountable, and unsolvable return to this yoke to find your unity and power. You will have need of it._

Cathy could not bring herself to break away from Jacob and Holly and yet her arms dropped to her side almost against her will. She opened her eyes to the sound of yet another voice commanding each to assume their cloak. Holly raised her arms and found herself showered with a beautiful violet hue. The shimmering colours fell over her body in waves. Jacob bent down reaching for nothing but as he rose, a powerful golden yellow sheath climbed the length of his body. Cathy in turn remembered the words about her wedding day. She touched her shoulder and moved her arm over her head and around her body. The swirl of colours which trailed her hand movement contained every shade before turning a pure white then a shimmering black. Everything made sense in that moment. She saw her past, present and future. In a flash, the lights were gone and three young people stood face to face, husband and wife, sister and sister, at the crossroads.

...

'Vincent, did you feel that?'

'I did. Something has shifted. It's not the children. I don't sense danger,' he murmured sitting up in bed.

Vincent drew Catherine to him and held her in a tight embrace. They had passed the late afternoon and evening in their room, making love, sharing the stories from the past and renewing their promise of love over and over, ever grateful for their second chance. Catherine, needing to be truthful, talked to Vincent about the videos she had seen and what it meant to her to re-live and understand the events which overtook their lives. She was able to release herself from a self-imposed guilt and responsibility for the event. Relief flooded Vincent. For a long time he hoped that memories of that terrible time would not return to his wife but he saw that she was able to let go of many personal burdens. Gabriel had been a manipulative monster who victimized so many people.

'How is it that we can let go of one inner enemy then fall prey to another. Do we need stress for survival?'

'What do you mean Catherine?'

'I have felt a sense of freedom recently which has not been mine since the day I stepped on that elevator with those men so many years ago. We have enjoyed this wonderful closeness today and your touch had helped to heal even more of my scars, especially those outside my body. And yet, we sit here now, filled with love for each other but tense because some event, which will surely affect our lives, has occurred.'

'We don't know what it is and we don't know that it is necessarily bad. Could be nothing more than a storm.'

'Natural or man-made?'

'I don't know my love. I do know that whatever it is we will weather it.'

'Do you ever run out of optimism Vincent?'

The glorious blue eyes which were as clear and insightful as ever, held those of his wife with an intensity that was mesmerizing. If by sheer will, he could remove all harm and hurt from her, Vincent would live only for that reason, but he could not. Unknown to Catherine, the deeply sensitive father knew that the shift was a burgeoning of Jacob's own self knowledge and a new force made available in an altered persona in Cathy. In time he might have a true sense of their purpose but he understood intuitively that they must be left to their own devices. His only role was to reassure his beloved that all was well and she was safe. Clutching her hair in his hands, he drew her up to him silencing the questions which bubbled on her lips.

...

The normally gregarious Latino man was struck dumb at the appearance of Jacob and Cathy at the ground entrance to penthouse. Watching them walk towards him, there was no doubt that his fatherly heart belonged to her. He watched day by day as she bloomed from the wisecracking, insecure female she had been, to the poised elegant companion, any man would be proud to marry. It took some time but his heart had gone out to her orphaned self, watching it search for its place in a world that was hostile. Piece by piece, day by day, the shell of indifference cracked, exposing her pearl, the core of strength and passion brought to every goal she attempted to achieve.

At a prearranged signal, Carl was to pick up the couple from the Manhattan penthouse. He had been keeping watch at the shelter. He left there after lock up to wait for Jacob and Cathy to complete their business. There had been one code for danger and another for the all clear. Carl wasn't sure if the all clear was appropriate. On the surface, there was no sign of injury, but a change had occurred. Jacob held his wife so close they moved towards the van as one. Their engaged bodies resembled some strange single unit creature with two heads. Carl stifled the mildly hysterical giggle which would contradict his wholly masculine stance and opened the car door. Both smiled a thanks in response.

Carl understood when words were superfluous. He quickly jumped in and steered the car towards home saying nothing and hearing nothing from the back seat. At the door of the Brownstone, Cathy briefly held both his hands in hers before entering the house. From Jacob, a reassuring pat on the back was enough to send him on his way. Whatever events had come to pass in the downtown condo, it had far reaching effects. As he pulled away from the curb, the touch of her hands lingered. Waves of energy, pulsating with a shimmering effect, sent chills throughout his body. There were very few times in his life when Carl felt so empowered. He gave a silent thanks to the God, who brought those two kids into his life.

...

'Do you want to talk or just be?'

'Neither and both.'

'Hush then. The world has silenced itself for us. All is quiet. Let our breathing speak for us.'

The air in their bedroom was still. Jacob held his wife in both arms, thankful that they were able to make their way upstairs undisturbed and quickly get into bed. Their legs wrapped around each other in the eternal pose of lovers waiting for the dream of fulfillment. Cathy gently rocked back and forth within the confines of the strong arms. Her naked body continued to radiate waves of energy in a clear invitation and yet she would not allow her husband to release his hold.

'So much to know. So much to understand.'

'It doesn't have to be now. Your tomorrows are empty waiting to be filled.'

'I am of the present, the here and now.' With those words said, she understood at last. Cathy disengaged her long legs and lay on her back waiting for Jacob's delicious face to rise above her. As her breath deepened into nothingness, each kiss, each touch, each word, each stroke was new, never felt before, never known before and yet the knowledge of its passion had already been embedded deep in her soul. Over and over, it would always be new if she allowed. Her final cry was of the ages.


	18. Chapter 18

DMGXVIII

Catherine woke with a start. Her hand automatically reached out for the warm body of her husband but the sheets felt cold beneath her hand. A quick glance at the clock said everything about her sudden wake up and the missing husband. She had slept soundly, in part because of the unaccustomed explosion of desire which ignited between her and Vincent. Catherine had not one moment of regret even if it kept her in bed a little longer. She loved every inch of her man and resolved to show him how much, more often.

She turned her head slightly listening for any sound. She hoped that Vincent had not already gone below. Catherine longed for more time savouring the kindness and comfort of arms whose sole purpose was meant to reassure. The muffled rumble of his voice penetrated beyond the door. She wondered if he was in conversation with Sue doubting that neither Cathy nor Jacob were still home. The children had been out and about on their own business for weeks. It wasn't that they had been secretive but their lives seemed to be lived within a revolving door leaving little time for family activities. Only the housekeeper, turned chef extraordinaire, would likely be home.

Catherine tried not to worry about the children. Her busy daughter-in-law had offered some reassurance that their frenetic pace would soon settle. At the heart of a mother's wish for her children to have a less busy lifestyle, was a desire to have a grandchild. Cathy would be a full time mother, she was sure but if there was a baby, it would mean lots of time for grandparents as well. Catherine could not yet see herself in that role but perhaps the children needed to want it before her own imagination could give a vision to the desire. It was at moments like this that she missed the girls. Catherine knew they were happy with their natural grandmother. During the Christmas visit they had smiled often. It was quite obvious that they had grown attached to Erin. Holly's new baby would add to their interest in staying exactly where they were.

Catherine sighed and prepared to get up. Lying in bed contemplating events over which she had no control only generated frustration. She rolled over easily and sat on the side of the bed. Her body felt surprisingly light. She expected some weakness and was surprised to find herself feeling quite fit. Whatever had caused her temporary weakness at Christmas, it had not returned. A shiver ran through her body. Its wake threatened to derail her morning glory but she suppressed all negative thoughts and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower before joining her husband and housekeeper.

**...**

Cathy wrapped her arms around the waist of her father in law. She held him tight, feeling the warmth of his concern permeate her body. For the first time she allowed physical, non-sexual intimacy and closeness to filter through the lens of her aura. She clearly felt Vincent's uncomplicated persona. It was a safe way to engage her new knowledge. Indeed, at that moment, the loving energy held her captive. Vincent's love of family and zest for life was as much a part of him as the dark side which lay buried deep in his psyche. Just as she had done the previous night with Jacob, Cathy engaged herself without the web of emotional scars which held her back from true intimacy, for so many years. The waves of love which threaded around her body, wove in and out, tying her to Vincent, knowing that their shared ancestry was deeply embedded and would remain so forever. She hoped that one day a story which would link their history would come to her dreams.

'Cathy, I feel your change. Are you happy?' Vincent inquired, tilting his head to one side.

Cathy found emotions hard to articulate. She mumbled some words which did not string together in any coherent thought. Stopping, she took a deep breath, looked inside then spoke again.

'What I feel is a sense of peace, both with myself and everything around me.' Cathy paused, taking a deep breath. 'I haven't really had time to take it all in. What I know Dad, is that I could be happy, the kind of happiness that comes from selfless service.'

Vincent guided Cathy towards the kitchen. He knew Catherine was still sleeping. He didn't want to wake his wife. It was important to him and his daughter in law to process everything. An innate sense informed him that the change in Cathy was monumental for her. She deserved his undivided attention and his praise.

'You have worked selflessly for others. You have also given your heart to them for years Cathy. Your comment surprises me.'

'Don't get me wrong. Jacob has made me unbelievably happy, but I have been striving to make work...my job, you know, the stuff I do, unmuddle my mind and move me forward. I have to learn to just let go and let be. I get kind of intense sometimes. What I'm trying to say is that I have been happy for so long but I haven't felt happy. It's a weird distinction.'

Vincent chuckled. Cathy enjoyed the laugh. Its sweetness vibrated through her. She engagedthe wave of happiness but did not try to decipher anything other than the feel of it. Her father-in-law was real. She could learn from him. He didn't press her for information or details of what occurred and she was grateful. Sue, who had been in the basement, soon returned to the kitchen complaining about all the late sleepers. Her arrival put an end to one conversation but started another. Cathy shared an unexpected hug with the cranky housekeeper and soon soon had her laughing. It was quite a departure from Sue's usual morning moodiness. The trio continued to share stories together in the kitchen. Catherine was left undisturbed.

The mid morning chatter was broken by the sound of the doorbell. Sue went out to see who was there and soon returned with a business sized envelope addressed to Catherine. She placed it on the counter. Cathy glanced at the envelope and frowned slightly. She could feel a vibration emanating from it but refused to engage or draw in any messages.

_T__here has to be a line,_ she thought quietly, _in which I can separate the reality of day to day living from the persona of the Goddess._ _I must!_

Cathy wasn't sure yet what actions would be necessary in different circumstances she felt it was too early to start interpreting every nuance of every feeling in every event. She focused her incredible new self on the father of her loving husband and set aside every other perception.

**...**

'Are you back in the land of the living Wells?'

'You're the one who's been off for weeks.'

'Do I detect some envy? It wasn't all fun you know.'

'I know. Sitting in a big hotel, getting served exotic food, relaxing by the pool at night. Sounds like a tough assignment to me.'

'And you sound like your wife. What's going on?'

'I googled your hotel. I don't have a clue what that kind of living is like. Never stayed in one my whole life but it looked really stylish. Anyway, welcome back boss.'

Kurt offered a reluctant smile as his eyes made a beeline for his special spot. 'I didn't mean to give you a reason to harass me about my trip. You looked as if your mind was far away just now.'

For some reason, Oats found it so much easier to visit the office of his assistant. The department head recognized that there was a little more privacy in Jacob's office. Someone was always moving around his own space, needing papers signed, questions answered. Since Christmas, when he had taken off a couple of weeks, followed by a two week training session in California, Kurt had been absent from his office for quite a while. The official assistant, who manages the department was capable and competent but slow. Most of the PD's struggling for answers found their way to Jacob's office. It was time for the two men to catch up.

'By the way, Jason sends his regards. He did a fiery presentation at the conference. My admiration for him continues to grow,' Kurt stated settling his bulk into a comfy chair reserved just for him.

'He's quite the man. I am so indebted to him and of course his wife. Did you see her too?'

Kurt explained that he really didn't have time for much socializing. Meeting up with Jason at the conference venue had been a bonus of the trip. In addition to the unexpected meeting, he learned a lot about trafficking of drugs, humans, and the characters who engage in that type of business. Jacob felt his interest rise. The topic which also occupied much of Jacob's work, could be very useful. Kurt shared some new profile analysis that could be put into play immediately. The two men went on to chat about the event which had been attended by legal minds from all over North America. As the men continued to assess the presentation topics, they both acknowledged and agreed that the information gained was invaluable.

'We still have to try and rehabilitate these guys Jacob. As you know, they don't all walk around with a sign on their chest saying _I want out_. I can`t even begin to figure out how to help the girls and women trapped in that lifestyle.'

'No. For that reason, I worship the ground my wife walks on. What she does boggles my mind. Just so that you know this kind of activity is increasing, not just out there in California but here as well.'

'Do you have some new information?' Kurt sharpened his look and straightened up sensing the reason for Jacob's earlier preoccupation.

'Not really but I am watching someone independently and everything tells me he is on the fringe of this stuff.' Jacob paused. He could trust Kurt. His pause was rooted in other motives.

'I know that look and I know what it means. What's up?'

'Do you know... Palermo?'

'Yeah….he is a _'businessman'_ working on the fringe but legit. We've had some of his guys in here. He lets 'em go if they step out of line. I`d be surprised if you find anything but check with one of the guys at the DA`s office. They might have something if he's under investigation.`

Kurt could see the sceptical look on the face of his assistant. `You must have someone there you can trust. Listen, I know you are trying to protect your mother.'

'Not much passes you huh?'

'I ain't stupid. You have a look when the women in your life are under assault. I think Cathy is holding her own. That leaves your mother. What's she doing?'

'I don't know. We don't talk about it. Conflict of interest.'

'But you are worried... so make some inquiries.'

Jacob nodded. He was happy to have Oats back for so many reasons. He would call his pal Kevin at the DA's office. They had a great working relationship and he could be trusted.

**...**

Catherine stepped off the elevator. The walk down the corridor to the meeting room felt like a long slow march to death. Each footfall on the tile floor represented a step closer to a final clash with Susanna. Catherine had no qualms about the actions she had taken in defense of the committee's suspect funding. Even though she had not been able to identify a source, she had made it clear at several meetings that income donated from fraudulent sources was unacceptable.

Any response from the other committee members ranged from suspicious to hostile in defense of Susanna's agenda. Catherine wondered why she bothered. Months had been spent at home working out details of how the money moved through the system. Clearly there had been discrepancies. She had analyzed and detailed the major issues before sending a report to the governor's office outlining her concerns. Catherine wasn't sure whether Howie had brought some pressure to bear but the white envelope waiting for her in the kitchen had been sent urgently to the house, requesting Catherine's presence at an emergency meeting of the full committee. Until this moment, she hadn't given much thought to the fallout although she fully expected a confrontation with Susanna.

Her thoughts turned away from the looming meeting. Instead she remembered seeing Vincent, Sue and Cathy waiting at the big kitchen table, chatting lightly. The shared breakfast had brightened her spirits completely. It was clear that a change had come over her daughter in law and one which seemed for the better. Her eyes were shiny. There was a ready smile on her face and the morning hug generated waves of positive feelings into a body already gloriously happy from a night of lovemaking with Vincent.

Cathy had been curious about the letter but refrained from asking outright about its contents. Catherine only volunteered that a special meeting had been set up to discuss concerns raised about funding. Since Catherine had waited weeks for a confrontation, she felt safe in pursuing a resolution which she hoped would clarify program issues and allow the committee to legitimately move on with its mandate. She declined any help or support from Cathy or Vincent. She felt comfortable just allowing Rob to transport her back and forth.

Before ending the delightful midmorning breakfast Catherine announced a desire to have everyone present for supper at least one evening a week.

'We have all been walking about each other since Christmas. It's time to catch up,' she declared 'and talk about what's important to the Wells family.'

Everyone agreed and parted company. Vincent wanted to finish some work in the basement. Cathy planned on working on some pressing issues of her own and Catherine prepared herself for the meeting, set for three in the afternoon.

...

Despite the rightness of her actions, every step down the corridor was dogged with just the kind of internal trepidation she hoped to avoid. None the less, she moved forward, mindful of her own commitment to the program. Ignoring the evidence or lack of evidence since no other members seemed to be arriving at the same time, Catherine stood outside the door of the meeting room questioning the silence on the other side. At no time did she feel that she was walking into a trap. One thing was certain in her mind. Susanna was there. She could sense the vibration of her. Only her presence would demand complete silence from the others. Except, as the door opened, it was clear that there were no others present: just Susanna, glorious in a white fur coat covering her from head to knee, waiting expectantly.

Catherine stopped just inside the door and leaned against it, partly for support. Susanna's sneering smile might have seemed welcoming to anyone else. To Catherine it meant trouble.

'Catherine, as you can see, we are to be alone.'

'Then why did you call it a committee meeting?'

'I seemed to have forgotten to send out notices to the others.'

'Forgot? Strange choice of word. I suspect you forget very little.'

'You know me well, it seems.'

'What I know is not compatible with what is happening here. I suppose you have a reason for needing to see me privately and lying about it?'

'Sit down Catherine. Let us equalize the playing field.' The lanky legs crossed and uncrossed seductively.

Catherine complied. Her height could not match that of Susanna who hovered over people. Her high cheekbones and piercing eyes were enough to intimidate the faint of heart. When her full smile was present she could invite any confidence. Susanna's long arms were encased in a white furry coat which she apparently loved. Each movement caused the surface to shimmer. Without the coat her arms resembled sticks with monstrous red tipped claws at the end. The coat changed her persona to one of strength.

Catherine kept the cattiness to herself. She moved forward and sat down at the other end of the table from Susanna.

'Your thoughts Catherine Chandler Wells?'

'Why so formal? You already know all there is to know about me, I'm sure.'

'You do not however, know enough about me.'

'Your life story is not my concern. I am only interested in how you raise the money to maintain this project. Who are your donors? They are not disclosed. There are no receipts, no events to suggest some kind of fund raising activity'.

'Who wants to know?' The eyebrows arched in feigned surprise.

'The Government **needs** to know.'

'How absurd Catherine.' Susanna got up from the table and went to the window to stare at the bleak cold day outside. For the first time Catherine was able to pick up a slight accent. The word absurd had some unusual syntax. Susanna had let her guard slip a little. There was a non threatening silence which stretched out disproportionally. Catherine refused to break it.

'You are a very tough cookie: a worthy adversary! Silence intimidates many.'

'I am not fighting with you. I want to help make this program a legitimate service for the community.'

Susanna turned. 'You have too much integrity to be trusted with anything.' She mostly muttered the words before lifting her shoulders and staring at Catherine. 'I am the sole support of this program. **My **business interests provide the funding.'

'So why didn't you just make that clear from the outset? It would have saved a lot of trouble.'

'You are so simple minded.' The sneer was back. 'Can you really imagine that my business would be acceptable to people like you? Get Real!'

Susanna's voice changed, as did her demeanour. It had become menacing. Catherine stayed as she was on the chair but her hand moved towards the cell phone in her purse.

'Don't worry about making any calls. If your man downstairs moves, he will be detained by my staff. This is between you and me.'

'You are mistaken. This is between you and the government.'

'Always the agent for the right eh? You could join me in my business and enjoy untold wealth.'

'At what cost?'

Susanna came around to Catherine's chair and stood in front of her. She placed long arms on both of Catherine's shoulders. The slight downwards pressure caused some discomfort in her low back and she shifted. The white fur encased arms pulled together a little, moving towards the neck. Catherine felt as if she was been attacked by an animal. The fur irritated her sensitive nose. Inside her, the lioness rose in protest.

'The pressure is causing me pain. Please stop.' Catherine avoided panic. Vincent would be on his way in a flash.

Susanna slipped her arms underneath Catherine and pulled her up close. 'We could have a different relationship you and I. You are, quite beautiful you know.' The smiling face changed.

'For heaven's sake! Do you need to seduce everything and everyone in your path? I can assure you that my needs are well taken care of.'

Catherine was angered by the implication. She had already seen Susanna's penchant for younger men. Apparently she didn't discriminate with either gender. Something about her business must have to do with the sex trade. She was too sexually casual to be a stranger to that world. A million questions swirled around. Susanna stepped back. She slowly opened the coat. Underneath the tall blonde was wearing nothing!

'Just a taste. You will soon come to love me.' The slight accent deepened with the sensuous pout from full blood red lips.

'You overestimate your charms. I am here for business. If there's nothing else, let me go. It's clear you have no intention of complying with any rules.'

Susanna reluctantly pulled her coat back around her body. She was indeed stunning but Catherine had no desire to share anything with that woman least of all her body. She watched as Susanna reached into her oversize bag for a brown envelope.

'Take this home and read it. I think that everything you need to know will be found in there. Call me when you are done and I will get the group together to share the information.'

After weeks of worry, the easy victory seemed highly suspicious. Catherine was itching to get out of any proximity to Susanna.

'Just like that, you hand over everything?'

'Maybe this was a test for you, maybe for me. Time will tell.'

Catherine's legs managed to hold her up all the way to the elevator. On the way down a few deep breaths soon restored her equilibrium. She couldn't believe that Susanna used such a cheap tactic to get her way then acquiesced so easily. The result couldn't be called a victory for either woman. Catherine held the contents of the envelope intact. She did not want to look at what manufactured numbers Susanna had concocted to justify her actions. What kind of business could Susanna have which enabled her to raise sufficient money. Catherine was curious but would wait until she was at her desk. There she could analyze the numbers against what she had already prepared.

Vincent who was working on a wall in the basement, became very aware that his wife had returned home. He heard the front door and relaxed his body. Anytime Catherine was out of the house, tension filled him until her return. He didn`t run immediately to her side. She was always filled with frustrations after the meetings and needed time to settle herself.

Cathy working busily upstairs in her study heard the door. She listened carefully for any sound. A second door closed and she knew that Catherine went into her bedroom. It was her usual habit to change into more comfortable clothes.

Jacob also knew that his mother had moved from the uptown office to their home. He too breathed a sigh of relief that she was safe. His call to Kevin Byley had not been reassuring.

None of them was able to hear the horrific raging scream which issued from her lips. When Catherine opened the envelope, the content rendered her speechless.


	19. Chapter 19

Vincent did not move from his position. Impatience, tempered with fear, held him immobile. To run to his wife at the first sound of her return seemed out of place. Wanting to see her just for the sheer pleasure was reasonable but Catherine would see through him in a minute and he knew it. Instead, with the wall completed, he began pulling an antique, dark wood, tallboy into the entrance space of the housekeeper's section of the newly completed lower level.

Sue had saved little from her early life in the Midwest. She owned a few pieces which had been left behind in California, dry rotting in storage. When the refurbishing in the basement was complete, she felt assured that the lovely space in Vincent and Catherine's house would be her permanent home. She sent for her few treasures anxious to install them in the new living quarters. Vincent had made some adjustments to the main wall of her unit and was now lugging the heavy wooden piece into place. With a grunt he settled it in the corner and smiled. The smile didn't quite reach his eyes. What he felt was an unnerving silence from upstairs.

'Go and see if she's alright. I can tell that your mind is up there,' Sue encouraged softly, seeing the worry.

'That's exactly what I don't want to do. She already warned me about hovering.'

Vincent chuckled but could not quite relax.

'Just go. Tell her you are taking a break. I'll call you back to help me in a few minutes.'

Vincent took one look at his handiwork and nodded, before making his way to the stairs.

Just as he put one foot up, Rob appeared on the landing at the top.

'Come on down Rob,' he encouraged, happy for a reprieve which would give him a few more minutes.

'Can I talk to you Vincent?' Rob stared earnestly at his boss before they made their way into his quarters, an equal sized apartment with shared cooking facilities separating the two.

'Did everything go well today?' Vincent could not contain his curiosity and initiated the conversation even though Rob had been the one to request it. With relief, he realized that here was a way out of the '_go or not go'_ dilemma.

'Yes, she was nervous before we got there but seemed fine after she came out. I could tell that they had words. Her face was red but she was calm…. didn't ask me to drive around like she usually does.'

Vincent let out a pent up sigh. The silence from upstairs was deafening.

'So she's alright?'

'Yeah, as far as I can tell.'

'And you?'

'Oh they had their thugs out. I could smell them all around, waiting for me to make a move. Fortunately, I didn't have to.'

Vincent nodded. Based on the information and observations from Rob, he elected to stay put and wait for his wife to release her frustration. Then, and only then, would he approach her for details about the visit. He listened patiently while Rob recounted some minor issue needing attention, before resuming his work with Sue. Vincent took one last look upward, waiting for some absolute sign that Catherine had not survived the battle of wills with her nemesis. The continued air of calm felt unnatural but there was no wave of negative energy to alert his senses to danger. He reluctantly let go of his worry.

* * *

><p>'Mommy, am I dead?'<p>

'No my child, you have taken leave of all your senses, but one.'

'Why?'

'It is safer for you to be as you are for a little while. Don't worry. I am here to protect you, now and forever.'

'You know Mommy that I can't fight that lady. She is mean to me. I don't have the strength.'

'You don't need strength my child. You only need faith.'

Catherine felt a soft hand reach across her eyes and gently close the lids. Out of the darkened tunnel a light appeared in her mind's eye. She saw a swift moving entity heading towards the light. The flowing skirts and luminous glow around the head seemed theatrical. There was sadness in her which she could not contain. A hand reached out to capture the elusive spirit but was held firmly.

'Don't follow me child. It is not time.'

'Mummy?'

A sob lingered on the lips but was not uttered into the silence. Catherine felt a hand softly stroking her hair. She reached up to take the hand and hold it to her cheek. As she opened her eyes, the countenance of her daughter in law, one which she had never seen, confronted her.

'Was I dreaming Cathy? I must have fallen asleep. I thought my mother was here.'

'She was. She came to protect you from the shock.'

Looking down across the floor, Catherine could see sheets of paper spewed out along the floor of her bedroom. She made a move to pick them up but a hand on her shoulder forestalled her movement.

'They're horrible! Don't touch them!' Catherine covered her face with trembling hands.

Cathy didn't seem at all shaken by the tone or command from her troubled mother in law. She ignored both and slowly picked up the pages one by one. Each document was two sided and there was no difficulty knowing which was which.

Side A contained lists of numbers in a series. Each number had further qualifying numbers. Cathy immediately identified the series as code for people or product which was being tracked and or marketed. She understood at her cellular level that the product was probably human. Under the numbers of each sheet was a faint water mark graphic which could have puzzled the untutored eye. If there was any doubt about the content, as soon as the sheet was turned over it became clear that the pictures were explicit and sexual in nature. Catherine was at the centre of what appeared to be a multi person orgy engaging in demeaning acts. Upon closer inspection the activity seemed to be done to her nearly lifeless body.

To Cathy, whose early life was spent on the fringes of such carnal knowledge, the only surprise in the photo was a black and white depiction of the face and body of her mother in law. The scene itself did not render her speechless, only thoughtful.

'I asked you not to look. I am so ashamed.'

'Of being trapped and taken advantage of?'

Catherine didn't reply. She could see where any further protestations would fall on the deaf ears of an angelic looking woman who seemed to inhabit the body of her daughter in law.

'Susanna is so sure of herself that she gives you lists of her victims but ensures your silence with this graphic blackmail. That is not a winning strategy.' Cathy continued in a soft voice.

'I am glad that's what you see Cathy. What I see are photos of me, taken without my consent. I am trapped in a compromising position. Each picture is going to be sent to every one on the committee and anyone else who matters. She didn't say it but that's exactly what she plans. Susanna is out to destroy me.' Catherine marveled at her sudden calmness in the face of some serious blackmail. 'Cathy, why did I see my mother's spirit just now? How did she come to me?'

'You were in shock. It was easy to bring your guardian into being.'

Catherine thought about what Cathy said. 'Then where was she during my twenty year confinement?'

'Watching over Jacob until you woke up. If she had come for you, you would have crossed over. Jacob was your link to life.'

Catherine nodded her complete understanding before reversing the movement and shaking her head. She looked intently at the young woman standing before her.

'Cathy, you have changed. Something about you is the same yet different. I don't understand what's going on but I am so grateful that you are here. If this had happened to me before, Vincent and Jacob would have been after her in a heartbeat. Even now it seems strange that Vincent is not here at my side, filled with rage.' Catherine turned away for a moment, gathering her thoughts and her resolve. She continued to speak into the silence.

'I feel empowered. I know that I can defeat Susanna. She has given me evidence of her disgusting disregard for humanity. If I can decode these numbers and apply them to real people, I can help bring her to justice.'

'Even with the pictures?'

'Because of the pictures!'

Cathy smiled sweetly. She took one look at the black and white photos in her hand. Placing one thumb on the face of her mother in law and ignoring the provocative poses, she allowed heat from her hand to spread into the paper and release the print molecules turning each sheet into a swirling mass of circles and strips bearing no resemblance to the original. She knew that this would not erase any original digital copy but the uncorrupted version would give them something to work with.

'How did you do that?' Catherine asked fingering the reformed sheets of paper;

'I honestly don't know why or how certain things will work for me Mom. It is a part of what I am learning. Some actions and reactions will make no sense, others are totally understandable. I just have to learn how and when to use them.'

Catherine stood and held Cathy in a tight embrace. Words were superfluous. She released her daughter in law and moved over to the closet to take out a change of clothes. Her eyes were drawn to the dress which had been worn at Susanna's party. Pulling it off the rack, Catherine stared at it for long moments fingering the material trying to remember.

'You were drugged.'

'Yes I was. That explains why, what I felt physically, did not match up with simply using the toilet. Susanna planned it all. She trapped me, drugged me, and allowed those men and some woman, probably her judging by a marking I see, to engage my helpless body in these sickening acts or pose me to appear as if I was part of her sexually depraved entourage.' Catherine crumpled up the dress and with a mighty fling she pitched the rolled up material into a corner of the bedroom.

'Remember there are folks who find this activity normal,' Cathy cautioned. 'Don't judge the actions. Your reaction is just what she wants.'

'Cathy, I am not naïve in the way of the world but I do shock easily when it comes to questions of failed character. I was clearly in a vulnerable position when those photos were taken. I want to pursue this to the end. My mother says to have faith. I will, but first I need facts and a place to start?'

'We need to decipher these codes. I might be able to access information about the most recent product, whether it is human or not but someone needs to be able to tell us how the numbers relate to reality.'

'Jacob?'

'No! Any hint of the content of these photos will only increase his vigilance over me and I don't want him to see them.'

Catherine was silent for awhile. 'Diana! I should have thought of her first.'

Cathy was amazed at how readily Catherine was able to recover her equilibrium considering the damaging evidence contained in the photos.

On quiet reflection she realized the ability to access some inner voice which awakened her to the role she would play. Intermediary, shaman, messenger all came to mind. She wasn't a healer, as Jacob was but felt herself to be someone who could precipitate healing by accessing the positive energy of spirits, like Catherine's mother, who had crossed over. This was a shamanic tradition and one which felt right to her inner core.

Cathy was as thoughtful as she was excited. Making her way back upstairs, she was secure in the knowledge that her mother in law had spontaneously recovered enough courage to plan her next move. Most surprising of all was the fact that neither Vincent nor Jacob seemed aware that a major crisis had been on the verge of erupting.

* * *

><p>Jacob knew that he had stayed much longer than his usual hours when the bustling sounds outside his office fell silent. Surprised that he ignored the needs of his body and virtually forgot about his mother, he quickly packed up his belongings before checking in with the Director.<p>

'How was your talk with Kevin? Any luck?' Kurt asked absentmindedly.

'He says that the effort to try and pin the tail on the donkey with Palermo is just like the game. When he's got a solid hold on the tail and pins it to the wall, it turns out to be way off base. So far, they haven't found any evidence of wrong doing but something around his life and business doesn't fit.'

'What's your next step?'

'I honestly don't know at this point. If there is any criminal activity going on, solving it in my head won't help. I need evidence.'

'But, what if there is moral wrongdoing….?'

Jacob looked thoughtfully at his boss who sometimes set aside the legal mind and looked at issues from the heart. He nodded his thanks and left the office. With Kurt's words pinging through his mind, Jacob decided not to go directly home. He needed time in the solitude of his underground space to think and assess.

He shunned the subway choosing instead to move through the streets at his amazing speed. Without realizing how quickly he could actually move, Jacob arrived at his destination propelled by an unknown force. There, he entered the chamber of his grandfather and breathed a sigh of relief. The area nurtured his real soul and made him forgot how much he longed for the underground spaces after being cooped up in the office tower day after day.

While he had been happy to support Cathy's project at the time, getting back the space for his own work seemed to rejuvenate all of his personal projects. To add a little relief to the laboratory like atmosphere, he held on to some of the furniture left behind after the women moved out. Jacob looked around, completed a few small tasks then sat in a comfy chair, not pushing to access any information, just allowing the knowledge of the day to wash over him.

He thought about the future but not much came to light. Jacob redirected his attention to his mother wondering how her day evolved. He felt a renewal in her, sensing a swirling whirlpool of ideas as if she was taking on some new task. Clearly, her desire for problem solving generated a lot of energy. He could feel it in waves but was not disturbed by it. His mind left his mother to her work and focused instead on his wife. The wave of desire which rose in him startled. Jacob was too far underground to send a text message but used the extra sensory facilities which allowed them to communicate wordlessly. He saw her sitting at the desk in their home office working diligently. Whatever occupied her mind was engrossing. He felt her acknowledge his energy. The response was delightful and only heightened his desire.

Although Jacob and Cathy enjoyed their intimacy, it seemed as if this new spark had a deeper meaning to explore. A nagging hint of blatant sexuality, well beyond his wife's already generous warmth drew him into a darker corner of his mind. There he saw a large white polar bear waiting in a corner watching. It circled him before rising on its hind legs to offer a warning. Jacob knew immediately that it wasn't Palermo who was caught up in immoral activity. The wrong doer was Palermo's wife! She, the goddess of the bear clan, the nemesis of his mother, was involved in some degenerate activity but was it criminal? Jacob was pretty sure where the train of thought was leading.

What he could not calculate was the level of danger and how his interference might affect the work his mother was doing on the committee. More than ever he had to find a way to meet Palermo's wife, feel her energy, access her past and prevent her from dragging his mother into some unknown and hazardous abyss. Jacob was certain that whatever Susanna was doing, her activity was degenerate and likely illegal.

His heart told him that clan leaders should be stewards of the highest ideals. Just as he, Cathy and Holly had to submerge their own lives to give service to a higher calling, he felt that all those born with the double majesty of the graces should use their gifts wisely and for the good. The naivety of his thoughts should have surprised no one except himself.

* * *

><p>Catherine sat at her desk, feeling confident and secure. Any thought of the photos was suppressed as soon as the figures came into her mind. She marveled at being able to dismiss them so easily but knew that Cathy had a lot to do with her rehab. In her hand, she held the phone, waiting while Diana went to check some data and returned with a couple of questions. Catherine was ready with her answers.<p>

'You are pretty good at figuring out most things. I didn't think this would be hard to work out. It's just not my strength.'

'Probably not but I need to see the paper. Here or there?' Diana asked in clipped tones.

'I can't drive and Rob has already been out with me today. Do you mind?'

'No. I'll come down.'

Catherine hung up the phone and turned to see her husband standing behind her. 'Who was that on the phone?'

'Diana. I want her to look at some papers for me.'

'Is everything alright Catherine?'

'Yes of course.'

'After you came home, I felt unsettled. Are you sure nothing is wrong.'

'Susanna upset me a little with her overt sexuality. I didn't want to make a big issue out of it.'

'She's dangerous Catherine. I feel it in my bones.'

Catherine sensed the urgency in her husband. She could not find reassuring words. Instead she hid the papers on her desk and stood up so that she could wrap her arms around his waist, holding him close.

'Why does Diana have to come here?'

'Do you mind? She is pretty, smart, good company and I need her help.'

Vincent let the lie go by. He knew that Catherine hid a nervous dislike for Diana, well below the surface of her outward graciousness and although they tried to mend some fences, this new camaraderie felt forced and out of place. He said nothing to the contrary however. His bottom line was to assess whether Catherine seemed happy and and she did despite the negative energy which seemed to follow her every move. The worried husband could do nothing but watch and observe. Vincent genuinely liked Diana and would welcome a visit, if it didn't upset his wife.

* * *

><p>Jacob, whose busy day took a toll on his energy level, had fallen asleep in the chair dreaming about Cathy and allowing his desire free rein. Why he didn't just go home and be with her, never entered his mind. The comfy armchair, the rough stone walls of the sanctuary, the closeness to his biological grandparents whose energy was locked within the space all served to remind him of his commitments to building a safe future for those around him. The sleep gave him time to assimilate some of the multiple changes in his life. The longing to be with Cathy underpinned his every thought, but just as his worry about Susanna dissipated with reassurance from Cathy, so too, other concerns faded away and left him to absorb new energies.<p>

How long the sleep lasted, was unclear but he opened his eyes to the sight of his wife standing in front of him. Her body seemed to glow with a life of its own. The aura shone outwards bathing them in a faint golden light. The fire, which he had started long ago, was generating just a few stray flickering flames, leaving a slight chill in the underground space.

'Are you real or an apparition to delight my eyes?'

'You can find out in a heartbeat.'

Raising up his arms he offered an invitation for her to join him. As the solid body settled on top of his lap and long arms wrapped around her torso, he knew that she had come to claim the energy of desire which had involuntarily risen in him earlier. Once seated, her head rested under his chin. The long hair, free of the bands which usually held it back, fell over her shoulder. His hands slipped under her winter top to be warmed by the heat rising from her skin.

'What brought you here Jacob?'

'I needed time to think. I was troubled by thoughts of the woman who torments my mother and yet I was not as concerned about her as I should have been. That doesn't make sense but can you also reassure me?'

'Mom is finding her way. She needs to solve this herself. It is a matter of self esteem for her. Will you trust me?'

Green eyes stared into pale blues ones whose reflection of the last flames of the fire danced seductively. Jacob reached up a hand to draw Cathy's head down to his own. His answer to every question she had was embedded in the kiss which they shared.

'It scares me how much desire you raise in me Jacob.'

'It is scary only if it makes you run away. You are still here….wanting more?'

'You bet!'

Very soon, they forgot everything, including time and place. They lost themselves in the heat of the moment. The fire, no longer needed settled into glowing embers.

The excitement of the moment drew Cathy back into the past where she could feel the same passion explode between Veneranda and Theodoric. The rightness and significance of the moment was not lost on her and every jolt of the powerful climax sent shards of sight and sound exploding inside her head. The unusual place and circumstance of the melding with Jacob opened doors to knowledge long hidden.

Panting and breathless, she accepted the dominant position of their coupling and allowed her will to accept the past which Jacob drove into her body following wave after wave of energy release. For a brief moment, she felt herself submerged below the surface, waiting for the intensifying bubbles to push upward, forcing her to ascend to a symbolic surface, breathless, dying for air and yet renewed, as if having been born again.

* * *

><p>'I did watch the videos Diana. They were enlightening to say the least.'<p>

'Not upsetting?'

'Well, yes and no but Vincent was there at the end to reassure me. That was important.'

Diana took a sip of tea and replaced her cup in the saucer. She felt warmed by the new relationship with Catherine. The imagined rivalry had gone, to be replaced by the beginnings of a new friendship.

Vincent observed the women talking over dinner and realized that they had indeed resolved whatever issues lay between them. He soon excused himself to go below to check on Father and Mary and ensure all was well in the tunnels. Catherine waved him away with a serene smile on her face. The look changed, once she resumed her conversation with Diana.

'I didn't have to do a lot of thinking about the numbers. It wasn't really a hard code to solve. I can say this with firm conviction. If, as you believe, the woman has been trafficking in something, whether human or not, she seems to be well organized.'

'It makes sense. She has a group of men around her who all look alike. I don't know if they constitute some kind of entourage or security team which boosts her self esteem but they follow her directions like automons.'

'Well, let's say the numbers represent serialized people that she has been involved with. There are six categories which I can make out divided into male and female, probably a range of adults to babies. They come from a specific area of the world. The second series of numbers represent longitude and latitude coordinates which define the place. The range there is small. I assume she has a group of close proximity villages which produce women and children for export. Human trafficking isn't illegal everywhere.' Diana offered the reminder when she saw the eyebrows of her hostess raise in question.

'I should know that, I suppose, but who thinks about it unless they're confronted with the reality?'

'I know, but it is a wide-spread practice. Where these women and children go is more difficult to track but she still uses global coordinates. I get the sense that the whole operation is well organized with recipients clearly identified. The city of New York and Miami represent the two most significant gateways for the US market.'

'How in God's name am I going to stop her?'

'You are right to say stop her. You will only make a dent in the real problem. What puzzles me is why she chose to share this with you. What motive does she have?'

Catherine looked around to make sure that no one was within earshot.

'She generated some compromising pictures of me which she hopes will ensure my silence. If I don't speak out, that will make me complicit in everything she does. If I do, my reputation and my marriage will be …' A careless shrug of the shoulders completed the sentence.

'You seem remarkably calm Catherine in the face of a serious situation.'

'Don't be fooled. I am not calm but I won't be deterred from this. What she is doing is reprehensible. She is chairing a committee which is supposed to protect women and children from falling victim to this very lifestyle. I don't have a plan but I am determined to bring her down one way or another!'


	20. Chapter 20

DMGXX

Taking the bull by the horns, Jacob knocked on his mother's bedroom door. He disliked having to keep some distance between himself and the mother that he loved so desperately. After living without her for years, it was now hard to pretend that they didn't live in the same house. Each time they met, too much time was spent parsing words in their chance conversations to avoid conflict. His job and her committee work were huge factors in the separation. In spite of their different approach to justice, he was deeply worried about her.

Information discreetly gleaned from Cathy informed him that his mother had experienced an exchange with Susanna. The confrontation affected her profoundly but he wasn't sure how their interaction occurred or played out. Cathy said little and he, preferring to respect the confidentiality between his wife and his mother, didn't force the issue. Jacob had great reverence for their relationship and had no wish to force his wife to reveal what passed between them. Instead, he let the matter ride for a few days, just watching actions and reactions from both women. When nothing untoward happened he felt comfortable checking in with his busy mother and expressing a little concern.

'Come in Jacob. I feel like I hardly ever see you these days. You are so busy.'

'I could say the same about you, Mama. You seem to be on the go all the time. You've changed.'

'Have I?'

Jacob observed his mother from head to toe raising blond eyebrows in silent condemnation. The severe business suit, pulled back hair and heavier than normal make up spoke volumes. He neither sought to confirm or deny his observation but waited for her response to his body language.

'I know I've changed... for the better, I hope. I feel stronger and love being busy. But...you're right,' she acknowledged checking her watch. 'I have three appointments today, including the governor.' Catherine had to acknowledge the very truth of Jacob's statement as well as his unspoken words even as she tried to downplay the effect of the clothes. 'You certainly resemble your father when you look at me like that.'

'I am not questioning your work Mama. I am very proud of you and the challenge you've accepted.'

Catherine turned back to the dresser and lifted her lipstick. Applying the daring red colour would be the finishing touch to her morning preparation. She stopped midway and put down the tube on the flat surface. Her actions were deliberate. Catherine stood for a moment before going back to stand in front of her son.

'I know how much this assignment of mine has put a strain between us,' she stated honestly. 'Jacob, we sit on opposite sides of the same fence. At heart, I am an investigator and prosecutor. You are a defender. I fight for the people and you for the individual. We are not wrong or right in what we do, just different. If it puts us at odds, even temporarily, in the end, we will both meet in the middle because justice will be served.'

Jacob stared at his mother, his heart filled with love for her common sense approach and unwavering belief in the law to protect the innocent and punish the wrongdoers. He held her deceptively fragile shoulders, pulling the tiny body close, before kissing her forehead. When he released her, Catherine reached for her son and pulled his head down. She touched his face and kissed his cheek before letting him go. Jacob said nothing. He could feel the danger lurking in and around her but would not give voice to the warnings which lingered on his tongue.

'You'll know if I run into trouble,' his mother stated divining his mind. 'I have faith in what I can do. I promise to ask for help if I falter.'

Jacob smiled. He knew from so many other instances that his mother was capable of holding her own. He thought about her battle with the social services to keep Mea and Cilla, her fight with the medical professionals who wanted to operate prematurely on Mea using Cathy's liver, her fight to regain her personal health. All those events spoke of an inner strength. He would remain watchful and learn. He said nothing further. At every level Jacob could intuit that his concern was understood and respected. The goodbye was a simple, sweet smile. In that moment, he looked just like his mother.

Catherine waited for the front door to close before resuming her seat at the dresser to finish applying the lipstick. She still wasn't able to do so with the slight tremor which would have told Jacob more than she wanted him to know. Uncertainty tore at her insides. The facade which allowed her to partially fool her son was just that, a facade. She was getting closer to denouncing Susanna. Her meetings today were to be insurance against any physical or psychological attack which was coming. Susanna would not be quiet nor go down without a fight.

If Catherine did not make a good case with minimal evidence, it would make her look guilty of unfairly attacking someone who was being philanthropic in the best sense of the word. Catherine reviewed her plan of attack letting the unused lipstick sit upright on the table top. Weapons were useless in hands which were incompetent. Catherine had to pull herself together. She contemplated the information again and again hoping to find any other missing links.

Diana Bennett's amazing but highly secretive team had found a few of the women whose coordinates appeared on the list. Her operatives had contacted one or two of the women and recorded their stories of abduction and enslavement. Most were drug addicted, had poor memories of anything other than the life they led as prostitutes, sex slaves to rich men, dancers and unpaid household help. None of the stories would be enough to convict Susanna of anything. She was never seen by the abductors nor the victims. Catherine had to figure out how to implicate Susanna in her wrongdoing, keeping in mind the risk of being exposed through the ugly pictures.

Catherine herself had not been in contact with any of the victims. Diana advised against it. What could not be known was the possibility of an ongoing watch on the young women. Any exposure would be risky. Did Susanna and her gang of men continue to monitor the activity of the women or were they left to their own devices? Without being able to ensure their safety, the ones who spoke out were removed to a place of safety while others had been observed only. The situation was dangerous. Catherine stared into her own eyes and contemplated the actions she could take on behalf of women around the world who would never know. She had to ask herself if the effort would be worth the risk or was it just a drop in the bucket? Into her mind's eye came a vision of her daughter in law whose rise above the life she was born into and her subsequent helping hand to others was a testament to the value of pay it forward. In that moment she realized that what she planned, had to be done!

One answer which was readily available to her was the knowledge that Susanna would have to be the one to implicate herself. Catherine knew there was no concrete proof, no clear cut route to the answers, no irrevocable evidence to convict her. Human trafficking was more common than anyone would have believed. It was a shadowy world inhabited by victims and oppressors. The list of numbers which Catherine had held in her hand, was not enough to bring Susanna to justice. The victims had to speak for themselves but through her.

Whatever she did, Catherine had to play events by ear. At worst, she could convince the governor to rescind the committee and its work removing Susanna's money laundering outlet. At best, Susanna's network would be disabled. The sexually provocative woman would then be rendered ineffective if not in jail for tax evasion and fraud. Frustrated by the circular thoughts and knowing that to ponder the impossible would not get the job done, Catherine applied the lipstick with a steady hand. She plastered a confident smile on her face hoping to fool her most ardent supporter and someone who would easily see the facade for what it was.

...

'Howie, I am very confident that everything I have put before you is real. You asked me to do a job and what I discovered is a that this committee is being funded with money which is coming from an illegal source. I have checked and rechecked this.'

The portly governor got up from behind his desk and came around to sit in front of Catherine. His sigh could be heard around the world. As much as he feared the truth of her words, his senses were stirred by the Cathy he remembered as a young woman. Despite the severe suit, she looked stunning. He was deeply disturbed by her news but not surprised. Susanna Palermo had come to him with the idea, seeking his blessing. The group of people who offered to be a part of her organization had histories and pedigrees that would put his own modest beginnings to shame. With that kind of backing he hoped that the tall striking blonde woman, who looked anything but a philanthropist, truly had the welfare of the disadvantaged at heart. That was before beautiful Catherine brought him back to reality.

'I am worried about what this will mean immediately,' he admitted, his heart sinking.

'I can help you there. My daughter-in-law is already a part of an organization which can take up the slack. Without the illegal funding, she won't be able to do as much but we could begin to generate a future for the program.'

'Is there anything you haven't thought of?'

Catherine smiled but did not offer a response. She hadn't given much thought to what Susanna might do when she was confronted with the end of her money laundering scheme. Catherine had not even shown the Governor the list of numbered names. To implicate him would jeopardize his position. She offered him a few further reassurances, promised to provide him with adequate paper work to support the dissolution of the committee and left after a brief hug.

Her next stop was one which she needed, more for her own benefit than for sharing information. Rob did not disturb her during the journey but remained quiet and watchful, at her service. She smiled her thanks as she stepped out of the van in front of the uptown condo where her friend Patrick had been staying for a few days while working on some policies. It was his last day before returning to Albany and he had agreed to see her. Despite being a little early, she made her way to the front door and was escorted to his suite by his own body guard.

Ever the gentleman, Patrick waited at the door for his childhood friend, smiling, somewhat surprised at the severe suit.

'Catherine, Catherine, welcome. It seems like months since I last saw you.'

'Weeks maybe..,' she said turning her cheek for a warm kiss.

Patrick seemed happy, if a little uneasy. He guided her into the living area where a covered table held a teapot, and a few late morning sweets. Although her stomach held a few butterflies, she did take a little. Patrick's courtesy was always impeccable.

The old friends shared some small talk. It soon became clear that Patrick had something on his mind. He listened politely to Catherine's assessment of her findings. Like a good friend and knowledgeable attorney, he cautioned her on how she should address this with Susanna. His worry about her safety was expressed and understood. When they finished eating, the deep sigh which came from somewhere spoke volumes about an internal unrest. She raised a hand to touch him on the arm, giving the ok to speak his mind.

'Catherine, you know my story. I don't want to rehash the past but to be honest, I have kept some information from you.

'Ronan, she said reverting to the childhood appellation. I can't imagine that you would ever lie to me.'

'It's a lie by omission.'

Catherine shrugged but stayed silent. Her dear friend would speak in his own time without prodding.

'You, my first and one true love, know me better than anyone. You know that as a man, I have been unable to love anyone fully. You also understand the relationship I had with Gabrielle. We had the love of friendship but not of lovers. We both…'

Patrick sighed and bit his lip. Despite her limited time, Catherine nodded, encouraging him to continue.

'When I was incarcerated, your son tried to help me ease the horrendous pain in my back. That bed was not comfortable I can assure you.' A wry smile lit up Patrick's face. 'What Jacob's intervention also accomplished was to somehow bring other things back into alignment.' The tightly held demeanour began to soften. 'To be honest, I was fearful of what that meant. I never in my entirelife made love to any woman but last year when Terry and Jason got married, I was confronted with the possibility. I resisted but in the end I…..'

'Patrick, this is wonderful! You are not trying to tell me you're sorry about this are you?'

'No, just that I didn't share this before. You see, when you spoke to me about Terry's struggles, trying to work and be a mother and how difficult it was for her, I knew that I was in part responsible for that.'

'You?'

'No, he means us, Catherine.'

If the roof had fallen in, Catherine couldn't be more surprised to see Marian enter the room. She had been waiting for the moment. It didn't take long for the astonished guest to put together two and two about her childhood friend and the woman who helped to bring Vincent into focus during her months of recovery.

An hour after Marian's entrance, the two lovers still sat side by side on the couch, holding hands and sharing their story. Catherine was happy for both of them.

'Terry needs help though Marion. You should tell her. She'll be happy for you. Maybe the openness will allow you to work out a more equitable schedule.'

'I know. I can see how puzzled she is by my behaviour. This relationship has been difficult to hide but necessary. My story is much different from Patrick. I had a failed abusive relationship years ago. Instead of crying over spilt milk, I chose to devote my life to the business after it ended. Flirtation was fine. It kept me out of anything permanent. I used to work for several doctors managing their practice. When I decided to work for myself and establish the agency, they supported me by sending clients my way. Your case came through a different channel but caring for you was the job which allowed me to really set up and get going. Your former boss, Joe, was willing to do anything to ensure your safety_. "Set up a mountain retreat for her"_ he told me _"and don't spare any expense"_. I don't know how he got my name but I was so grateful. After your recovery, I felt like I had somehow come full circle and perhaps it was time to pay attention to myself. Meeting Patrick at Terry's wedding just happened in the right moment.'

Catherine could see that they were happy. She wanted to know more about her transfer to California and how things were in those early days but she had to get to her board meeting.

'I am happy for both of you. I need to go but I hope you will come by the house while you are both in the city. We need to talk Patrick, not just about this but some other issues as well.'

Catherine hugged them both and left the condo feeling contentment for the joy she saw in her best friend. She just hoped Marian would realize how much of a burden she placed on Terry with her absence. At the entrance, she could see Rob pacing back and forth.

'I'm sorry Rob.'

'No need Catherine. I am at your service. I just didn't want you to be late.'

_Not the best way to garner respect for the task ahead_, she thought, getting into the back seat.

….

Indeed being late had spoiled the carefully constructed plan which Catherine had in mind. The meeting was almost over. Susanna seemed quite smug and greeted the late comer with sarcasm.

'I thought you have forgotten us Catherine.'

'I do apologize' she said, looking at the faces around the table. 'I got held up at another meeting.'

Catherine took a seat and pulled an envelope from her bag. Swallowing hard, she began.

'I want to thank Susanna for giving me a full outline of her sources of income for this project. I made copies of it for everyone. As you know, I have been concerned that not all the information is being reported correctly.'

Catherine hated that she did not have time to prepare the group for her talk. Her tone and the brown envelope seemed to presage more bad news and no one looked the least interested. Nonetheless, she pulled out the sheets of paper, looking pointedly at Susanna. 'Income sources are not clear Susanna and I am not sure if all these numbers represent people or …..?'

Susanna sat bolt upright in her chair. From the look on her face, she could not believe that Catherine would actually show the incriminating papers to anyone. In a flash, she was at Catherine's side. The outstretched palm with impatient fingers was a clear demand that the papers be handed to her. She received the top set of sheets while Catherine ignoring the venomous stare passed the others along. The indrawn breath said much about the fear and subsequent anger emanating from the committee's chair when she realized that the papers had been altered.

'These numbers need an explanation. Can you provide that today Susanna?'

'Something is missing from these…uh notes. I suggest that we dismiss the committee for today. Then Catherine, you and I can review the contents.' She returned to the head of the table. Her words ended with a pointed look around the faces. The voice was crisp. Not one word of dissent passed the lips of anyone at the table. The room emptied with undue haste. Even Jack, normally gregarious and friendly, gave her a nod and departed.

When everyone left, Susanna resumed her seat. Fingers played with the edges of the sheets of paper.

'You are quite a formidable foe Catherine. I underestimated you or ….. your skills.'

'Always a mistake. You compromised my integrity by photographing me in a vulnerable position.' Catherine let the words sink in and watched for any reaction before continuing. ' I don't know why you targeted me. You must have known that at some point, your despicable scheme would be found out, if not by me then someone else.'

'My scheme, as you call it, is portable. There are women everywhere looking for a better life. I only accommodate their needs.'

'You accommodate your own needs. Transporting women around the world to be sex slaves is not a viable business.'

'Oh, but I have made an incredible amount of money from the women who work for me and the men who want them.' The sneer was unmistakable. 'This is not a new business Catherine. I am doing what all good employers do. It's about demand and supply.'

'But it is illegal and humans are not commodities.'

'Not where I come from!'

Catherine stood her ground. Getting into a back and forth argument would solve very little and put her on the defensive. She said nothing, waiting as if with infinite patience. Susanna began to pace, cocking her head to one side like a puppy trying to understand human language. It was almost comical. The laugh which threatened to filter through, died at uneasy death at the back of her tongue, leaving Susanna without a clue as to what Catherine was thinking. Tension began to fill the air. Susanna stared with narrowed eyes at her adversary.

'You have no idea what life is like outside of your well-ordered, rich life.' The scorn accompanying the words were filled with bitterness.

'If you think that those pictures you took of me is what my life is all about, you are mistaken. But you seem to have embraced your version of this life….. fully.'

'I worked hard for it. Make no mistake about it. Palermo was a means to an end but he gave me nothing. The chance I got….well I took it and embraced it and found my power. If I can do it, one of those poor girls you feel so sorry for will do it too.'

The seething derision in the words 'poor girls' was nauseating. Catherine inhaled her next words, still seeking a clue to this woman's reason for being.

'For every one who gets by, there are hundreds who don't. Your time and money would have been better served by helping their communities to prosper.'

Susanna seemed to rage at the comment. She brought herself up in front of Catherine, eyes blazing. 'Don't preach to me. You are the reason I am here. Oh yes, I know about you, **all** about you. You survived your little mishap unscathed, hiding behind bushes in a mountain spa, enjoying your calm life until you felt it was safe to return.'

Catherine was genuinely puzzled. She had no previous knowledge of this much younger woman. Stepping back to avoid the possibility of unleashing her own suppressed anger she took a deep breath. 'I don't know what you are talking about and clearly….you don't know what you are talking about either.'

Susanna hesitated just slightly. A slow smile slithered across her face. When she spoke again, the carefully constructed persona seemed to disappear. An accent appeared, colouring each word with her European history.

'How like you to be a bitch. Of course you will deny. I expected that.' A head toss did not make her motives or reasoning any clearer. 'When you took everything from me and left me to die without a mother, without a father, abused and abandoned, of course you didn't care.'

'I never met you or your parents.'

The hand reached up to meet the side of Catherine's face before she could barely complete the sentence. Catherine deftly raised her arm to block the blow but she could not deflect the full power behind the backhand. The force shifted her weight. Glad that she hadn't forgotten everything about self defense, she quickly righted her body, and stood ready in case of another assault.

Infuriated Susanna shouted. 'Liar!'

The insulting words which followed the failed attack, spewed from Susanna's mouth like a torrent of water. Catherine felt nauseated and horrified at the same time. She knew that the attempted slap, and her response would have repercussions with Vincent and Jacob. Perhaps, she thought, holding a shaking hand to her face, it might be better to have them close by. She expected resistance from Susanna but never a vendetta. Closing her mind to the words she quickly ran through any cases in her memory. Surprisingly, because of the years of inactivity, the distant past was close at hand.

Her career at the DA's office had been limited and short lived. From her memory bank, she knew there were very few cases in which she was involved that could have impacted a child in another country. Breathing evenly she waited, mind closed until Susanna was spent. All her attention needed to be present and in the moment.

The tall blonde walked away, as if hoping to control her own enraged temperament. She picked up her purse and pulled out a small hand gun turning it towards Catherine. The gun didn't generate fear. Catherine could sense that Susanna already had plans which did not include a murder in the boardroom of a busy office building. The enraged woman would not pull the trigger. It was a tool of intimidation.

Whatever lay ahead, Catherine would fight back, to the death, because she was equally determined not to be held against her will ever again.

'You pulled a gun like this one and killed my father. Give me one good reason for me not to do the same to you.'

'Tell me about your father. I would not have killed anyone who is a good, decent family man.' Catherine's voice softened hoping to create an intimacy she was far from feeling.

'The difference in your tone tells me everything. Your invitation speaks to your rich woman's values. My father was a pig but, he was rich. When he died, everything that should have been mine was lost. My mother told me you were responsible just days before she took her own life and now, I am here to take yours.'


	21. Chapter 21

'What is it Wells?'

'Oats?'

'You had your hand up. Did you want to add anything to what I have already said?'

Jacob didn't want to look dumbfounded but the involuntary hand movement had been a reflex action. His mind did not process what it meant but in a split second, while Oats was talking, he felt his mother's distress.

'No Sir, I think your plan of action is the best way to go. I have nothing further to add,' he compromised keeping an easy relaxed look on his face.

The meeting between the Director and a young new defender had gone well. In many ways the young man reminded Jacob of himself. Oats was more kindly in his approach than he had been with Jacob in those first months. Position, prestige and understanding had softened the senior defender. Jacob's presence at the review meeting helped to stabilize the conversation. He was also able to provide honest feedback, both to the nervous man seated at the far end of the table, and his boss.

He listened with one part of his incredible mind to Oats completing a series of directions for the young defender while keeping his mind open to his mother's plight. Jacob's ability to see the event would only work if his mother was thinking about him. She was not and her tightly controlled demeanour in time of trouble would deter any communication. Instead, Jacob could sense his father's disquiet. Turning to the one person whose every action was accessible, it became clear that Cathy had also sensed something. Even as the thought crossed his mind, the swiftness of their conversation was hardly more than a drawn breath. He could see her put on a coat and leave the centre.

'Do you need to attend to something Wells?'

'I believe there is a situation developing. Events may be under control but I am not sure that won't change.'

The defender, who didn't understand the look which passed between his boss and the highly efficient assistant, wondered if he had blundered in his presentation. He was puzzled.

'It's nothing to do with you Trey,' Jacob said looking at the anxious face. 'I have a personal matter pending.'

Rather than relaxing, Trey looked more anxious. He hadn't said anything and wondered how Jacob could know what was going on in his mind.

'Body language. You telegraphed your thoughts in your body language. If you can't control it, any movement or facial expression will give you away when you are meeting clients or working at court. Keep that in mind.' Jacob nodded at Trey before turning to his boss.

'Oats, if you are finished, I'll go and check on things?'

'Sure, we are done here.'

Jacob didn't stop to wonder what his abrupt comment and sudden departure would do to Trey. Oats would understand and he fully expected to see his boss enter the small office not far behind. Jacob sat down heavily in his chair, waiting for a moment, trying to capture an elusive series of events. His mother had a busy morning. Her time with the Governor and with Patrick had been largely uneventful although he knew from his GPS connection with the van that she left the condo later than planned.

He immediately put in a call to Rob.

'Yeah she spent a lot of time with the Attorney General. She seemed happy when she came out.'

Rob replied quickly and efficiently to the questions put to him. His clipped speech indicated that he had kept a journal. Jacob murmured a quick okay before asking about his mother's current whereabouts.

'She's till in there. I saw some of the folks come out who normally go to this thing but your mother is usually late leaving. She didn't send me any signal. Is something wrong? Should I go up?'

'No Rob, stay put and stay in the van! If there is a problem, they will try to distract you or make you believe she is in trouble. Don't open the door or come out until you see my mother with my father or Cathy or me.'

'You sure?'

'Very!'

Jacob rang off just as Oats entered the office. He said nothing, just looking expectantly, knowing that there was a problem.

'It's my mother. She's at a meeting with Palermo's wife. There has been some physical activity. I don't think my mother is hurt but she is in danger. I know her. She'll try to keep a cool head, making it difficult for any of us to read the situation.'

Jacob halted. He could sense a rapid heartbeat and knew that his father had left the tunnels and was on his way uptown. Even with extraordinary speed, he would not make it in less than 30 minutes. Cathy was closer but he didn't want his wife to be caught up in this either. Her kidnapping at the hands of the lion clan members left an indelible mark on her. With the Diosa revelation, Jacob knew that she had extraordinary power but like his mother, no strength. Would they be a match for Susanna? Who knew how many men waited in hidden corners?

Jacob didn't feel fear but he did feel the energetic rise of the Star of the Bear Clan and knew that Susanna, in her role as matriarch, intended to harm his mother.

'Does she have a cell phone? Can she call?' Oats asked unable to hide his anxiety for a woman he greatly admired.

Jacob didn't hesitate. 'She and Rob have a signal device that no one else can operate.'

'What do you need Jacob? I can arrange a quick ride to wherever she is.'

'No, I can get there faster on foot.'

Oats raised his eyebrows but didn't contradict. Manhattan could be a busy place to negotiate at any time of day. He didn't need to know any more details of Jacob's skills.

'Get your coat and leave. We're done here.'

When Jacob seemed to waver, the gruff but kindly bully came out ready to do battle.

'Go on! Get outta here! Anyway, leaving for legitimate issues is part of our grand bargain.'

Jacob grabbed his coat and spared one second for a quick hug of thanks. He didn't take the elevator down but headed up to the roof. It was late afternoon on a dull winter day. In New York City, no one would find it unusual to see a man walking along the roof tops of the numerous skyscrapers dotting the horizon. He slipped out of the building through a little used roof top access. There he was able to survey the surrounding area and pinpoint exactly where his father, wife and mother were located. Taking a deep breath, he powered up his legs and made the leap towards a line of buildings which would land him exactly where the meeting was being held. Susanna's behaviour was going to be revealed for what it was. No one knew how that would play out, perhaps not even Susanna herself.

…..

Cathy couldn't have said for sure exactly what brought her up short. The lady sitting comfortably in her office at the women's centre was rambling on about the unfairness of life. She had changed neither her tone nor argument for over an hour. Despite being lulled into a state of semi awareness by the droning voice, a change in her personal atmosphere and sensibility shifted without any warning. Unused to experiencing emotional shifts which had previous occurred only in dreams, she sat up abruptly and halted the ongoing tale of woe.

'Listen LaDee. We have been talking about this for some time and I don't see change in your actions or expectations. In order to move forward, change has to happen. Only you can do that.'

Cathy raised a hand to halt any more confidences. The bulky matronly woman looked crushed. If allowed, she could talk all day but the raised hand soon touched a shoulder and she subsided in her chair holding down her head mumbling at the floor.

'I know Cathy. You are so good to me. You….'

Cathy felt an inner urgency and moved to help LaDee get up before she launched into another long story.

'Just think a little about our plan of action and see how you feel. It's time to move forward. Come and see me next week, ok?'

The middle-aged, former prostitute was soon out the door. Cathy sat at her desk and immediately tried to pinpoint exactly what she was feeling. The sense of oppression which came over her body was a familiar one. Intimidation immediately came to mind. Someone was subduing, not Jacob or Vincent, but Catherine. Horrified she opened her channel to Jacob and created the visual remote viewing contact which would allow them to communicate. She offered immediate reassurance but soon moved into the persona which took no direction from anyone but her guides.

_'It's not me but your mother. I am going to her. Meet me there.'_

Cathy had no idea where 'there' was exactly but her feet followed some intuitive part of her mind. She waved a goodbye to Erin before letting herself out, moving with a speed which was new to her. Even in high heels, her feet hit the pavement in rapid succession weaving in and out of much slower pedestrians.

...

Rob, who had been disconcerted by the call from Jacob, kept his eyes peeled looking left and right. Inaction was not his forte especially if his charge was at risk. He checked his weapon, ensuring that it was easily accessible. When the tap on the window came he was prepared. Rolling it down slightly, he listened to the shivering dark haired man, standing at the door. The thin body, showing at the neckline of his coat did not inspire confidence. Rob quickly sized up his potential as a combatant and dismissed it. The accent was thick.

'Your Missis asks you to come.'

'She'll call me when she's ready.'

'She ready now.'

'I'll wait for her call.' Rob rolled the window back up. The surprised lackey frowned. He seemed unable to formulate another thought. Clearly he was cold and frustrated. Rob turned his head forward and waited. Eventually the man left. Rob wondered if a call would come through. Doubts plagued him but he reviewed Jacob's words and stayed put.

Upstairs, Susanna held her gun steady, pointed at the woman she perceived as the enemy. An intermittent vibration pulled her attention away as she dug into her purse for the childishly decorated cell phone.

'Why not?' she shouted into the small mouthpiece.

A quick glance at her captive explained the reason for the call.

'Call your man or I will have him killed.'

'Call him and tell him what?'

'What ever you need to tell him, to bring him here...and don't let me ask you again.'

The gun waved menacingly.

'He will not come here if that's what you want. He has his instructions and he won't deviate from them no matter what I say.'

'How will he feel when I drop your dead body at his feet?'

'Then there's no need for him to come up here.'

For some reason Catherine had the emotional upperhand. She watched as Susanna seemed increasingly distracted. She wondered if drugs were an issue. The behaviour behind the gun was odd. In her heart she didn't believe that Susanna had the nerve to actually pull the trigger but under pressure of being exposed she might be capable of anything. Catherine chose not to expand on her words. She stayed silent, waiting.

'I thought I was a bitch but I could learn from you. You are a cold hearted woman.' The statement had a purpose. Catherine continued to hold her thoughts.

'Is that how you were when you pulled the trigger and killed my father?'

This was the crux of Susanna's angst. Catherine could sympathize about the loss of a father but her captor had already been very vocal about his shady character. Who was this father whose loss was expressed in the same breath as a voice filled with disgust for the man he was?

'Susanna, I need more information. I can't tell you what I don't remember. Give me some clue as to who he was and how I came to confront him with a gun?'

The sincerity in the voice was unmistakeable. She hoped Susanna would respond. The blonde stood erect, attempting, with difficulty, to do some body movements which did not apprear sexual but performed instead to ease aching muscles. She winced once or twice before directing her attention to Catherine.

'In my part of the world, women were nothing. My mother was a young girl when she was seduced by a man travelling through the far east looking for children to sell. He cared nothing for her, nothing at all. Instead of protecting her and me when I came along, he forced her to leave me with my grandfather and took her away. He trained her and kept her in emotional bondage so that she would attend to his needs. He didn't love her but she did as she was told, too scared to fight back.'

Catherine nodded. She didn't want to say anything to deter the confidence. She kept her eyes wide open, focussed on Susanna hoping the narrative would give a clue as to her parentage.

'I stayed with my grandfather who used and abused me. I had no protector. He was the village elder, a much respected man. My mother returned home when I was thirteen. She was a shadow. I would not have known her. She didn't talk much but at night in her sleep, she would scream and scream. Only then did she tell me of the cruelty of my father, not always to her but everyone else. The stories of his cruelty made her sick and me too.'

Susanna paused to take a deep breath. Catherine wondered if she had ever revealed this story to anyone. Nodding she encouraged the distracted woman to continue.

'My mother's return was the end of my grandfather's attentions but my mother sucked the life from me with her madness. Her depression dominated my life until the day my grandfather brought home another child from one of his concubines. He handed the child to my mother and told her to care for it. She freaked and smothered the baby almost immediately.'

Catherine could not help but gasp at the words. The woman must have been deeply disturbed. She wondered what could have caused her to perpetuate such a drastic act.

'Oh yes, you shake your head but... you... you...you.'

'I what...?' Catherine raised her hands in frustration. 'I still can't connect myself to your mother or father.'

Catherine braced herself for another blow but none came. Susanna stared hard at her captive before pacing the room. In that moment it became clear that beneath that cold exterior was a very hurt inner child. The story telling was not as easy as she made out. The impact was clearly horrendous.

'My grandfather was furious. He repeatedly struck my mother until she was senseless. When he had gone, she asked me to get something out of her purse. I gave her a bottle of pills and before I could stop her, she swallowed them all.'

It was hard for Catherine to suppress her natural feeling of sympathy or dismiss the effect of loss. She knew all too well what it meant to lose someone. If Susanna wanted the upper hand, this was the way to breakdown any barriers remaining in Catherine's mind. The narrative continued with a voice becoming increasingly agitated.

'Before she drew her last breath my mother told me that my father had a son who he loved more than anything. He had confined the mother until she gave birth then he tried to kill her. The mother of that child survived. She eventually came back with the police to kill him for taking her child. My mother told me that he tried to kill the child. Imagine! My father realized that he could not win and preferred to kill rather than give up. When I was able to investigate what happened, I found out it was you who came back to kill him and my brother.'

Catherine inhaled a deep breath. She understood that the mind of a child assimilated a story from the lips of a dying woman. Susanna's muddled version of the event was way off the mark but she had no other source of truth. Surprised to learn the real history of the nurse whose detached care helped to keep her alive, Catherine now understood her blind obedience to Gabriel. If she had not seen the videos of her time in confinement she wouldn't have known what was in Susanna's mind but the details and Susanna's preoccupation with Catherine meant one thing. Gabriel had been Susanna's father. His nurse had been her mother. There was a serious vendetta underway!

Trying hard to avoid angering the already agitated woman, Catherine sought about in her mind for something that would distract her. Another nagging thought plagued her mind but she couldn't put the pieces together. Her main goal was to diffuse the anger of the woman in front of her and mollify the inner child.

Susanna must have noted the loss of colour from Catherine's face even before she uttered the words of recognition.

'Susanna, there is another version of that story. Let me explain.'

'Oh so now you admit that you pulled the trigger? I knew it. I knew it! I cared nothing for that monster but if he lived, my mother would have called me to come to her. I would have lived a better life instead of being sold to the highest bidder by my grandfather, a man I despised. I can only thank that disgusting man for making me good at what I do. He was hard to please. My power over men came from that understanding.'

Susanna pulled herself up, preening. The movements which had earlier been done to ease an ache now evolved into the sexual mannerisms which cheapened her. Catherine was aware of the passage of time but her senses were on fire. She could not imagine that after all these years the spectre of Gabriel again loomed large. Who was this child of his and what did she want? Catherine waited knowing there was more.

'So you relaxed in your mountain spa for years, hiding from the world. What a great life you had.'

Susanna had put down the gun when she started pacing but soon picked it up and shoved the barrel into Catherine's forehead.

'You do know the truth,' Susanna stated unnecessarily. 'Did you kill my father?'

'I didn't Susanna. I was hurt and couldn't walk. There was no mountain retreat. It was rehab. I could not have gone back to find him. If you check out your facts you will know that I was not capable of killing him.'

Susanna had that puzzled puppy dog look again. Her demeanour had changed significantly. She seemed open to persuasion. Catherine couldn't trust her but waited to see exactly what she would do. Clearly she had some concerns in her mind. Catherine did not press her advantage. Her eyes narrowed before she shoved her face in front of Catherine.

So easy to just pull the trigger and feel the splatter of your blood on my face. How sweet that would be. Any last words before you die?'

'I can prove that I did not kill him.'

'Not good enough! Who cares now?'

'The baby, your brother...he is alive and well.' Catherine almost choked on the words.

Susanna rose up like a snake uncoiling. The comment elicited yet another blow. Catherine seated in a chair was unable to deflect contact with her face. She was stunned by it but her thoughts ran to her son. _Please forgive me Jacob_ she thought.

'Julian. He lives? How is that possible? My mother said he was killed.' Pulling on Catherine's hair, Susanna tilted the head back. Eyes blazing she whispered in a deceptively quiet voice, 'summon him here. I need to speak with him.'

When Catherine didn't flinch, she shouted. 'Do it! Do it now! Then I will kill you both.'


	22. Chapter 22

DMGXXII

Jacob's feet hardly hit the roof before he was almost broadsided by a facsimile of the blow which reverberated through his mother's fragile body. For one brief moment, he thought that Susanna fired a gun. A few deep breaths allowed him to establish the source of the attack and his mother's response. That Susanna could assault an older woman, with a history of recovery from a near death episode, seemed the height of brutality. His blood rose to a very dangerous boil. It took seconds to re-establish his equilibrium. A failure to keep his head might jeopardize not only his mother but also his rapidly advancing wife and a frantic husband whose enraged protectiveness was already legendary.

First he had to determine where his wife and father were located. Just as a vision of Cathy came into mind, he saw her entering the building. Based on the force of the swirling energy, he mentally acknowledged that there would be no stopping her. The persona of the Diosa, encircling the body in waves, gave wings to the feet whose rapid tattoo on the tiled floor left no doubt as to her sense of purpose.

Jacob made his way around the rooftop seeking an entrance. A metal door without a handle seemed uninviting. It had been locked from the inside, but he directed some energy towards the area of the shaft shifting the inner bolt without too much effort. Slipping the tips of his fingers between the door and the wall, he was able to pull it open quite easily. Once inside Jacob turned his perceptive senses to pinpoint the location of his mother. Her voice rang out as a fierce and primal call, touching him deeply. When she called out again he was sorely tempted to burst in and attempt a rescue without considering his own safety or what may lay behind the locked door leading to the suite where she was being held. Jacob's heart ached.

Moving stealthily down the stairs, he opened the door to the floor where his mother was located. The image of his wife exiting the elevator, at the other end of the corridor, made his heart jump. Her body was covered with an aura which shimmered brightly. The four men who stood outside one of the doors seemed startled. Three were dark haired and of a small build but there was one bulky monster whose role was clearly meant to deter any interference with the proceedings inside. Jacob wondered what the mean looking enforcer would make of his father. A quick shift in perception revealed that Vincent was close. Surprisingly, Jacob was unsure of what action to take. Seeing that his competition was, at best, a minor distraction, he knew that a personal assault would be less of a challenge than he imagined. If Cathy had not been present he would have had no qualms about taking on any of the men and getting to his mother immediately but something about her demeanour left him immobile.

To combat the inertia, Jacob attuned all senses to his wife's energy. She approached the group of men fearlessly, stopping only briefly in front of the heaviest guard. She said nothing. A wave of her hand indicated exactly what she expected. Rather than comply, the guard moved closer to the door, clearly indicating his own resolve to prevent her from entering. Perhaps it was a fortunate circumstance that he could not see the energy emanating from her body. It took mere seconds, after his silent refusal, for the reaction to set in. His body began to vibrate and shake. Unable to stand, he soon fell to the floor. The lesser men around him, began to scatter as the trembling rapidly progressed to convulsions. Cathy stepped over the body. Before her hand turned the knob on the door, she spared one last look at the cowering men. Satisfied that they were immobilized, Cathy then tilted her head slightly and silently acknowledge her husband's presence before entering the office suite.

...

'What the...!? Who the hell are you? Where is Klass?'

'Grovelling on the ground like the snake he is.'

The husky, unearthly voice sent shivers down the spine of Susanna. She could not fathom how anyone could just enter a locked room protected by several guards standing outside. Her 'men' were supposed to protect her. Instead she was facing a woman who seemed to know no fear.

'You seem familiar. Who are you?''

'Never mind! Catherine, are you ready?'

The elder woman slumped over in the chair raised red rimmed eyes. They found the shining light surrounding her daughter in law and followed it to a kindly face which resembled her own mother. The last time she was in trouble, this shimmering ethereal woman had also appeared at her side bringing a warm wave of comfort and support. Catherine rose and made her way towards Cathy. Her feet were very unsteady.

'I am not done. Where do you think you are going?' The shrill voice was jarring.

Catherine didn't turn around. Cathy spun around quickly before deftly stepping between the quickly devolving woman and her mother in law.

'Hush! Don't speak!'

The words were hardly out of Cathy's mouth before Susanna's arms rose in the Ursa persona of her people to grab Cathy or push against the attack. The action was never completed. With a swiftness which defied logic, the arms were grabbed at the wrist. Pressure was not applied but the energetic waves which emanated from Cathy's grip dispatched a shock which immediately halted the attack. Sussanna fell back as a tremor ran through her body with the debilitating movement of multiple currents.

'Next time you come after me, it will be the last thing you ever do.'

Even Susanna, with all her bravado, could not withstand the fierce wave of unseen power which came her way. She fell back against the table noting in hopeless and helpless impotence as her prey walked unsteadily out of the office, wrapped in the embrace of a woman whose source of strength was a puzzle. Susanna watched as they both stepped over the body of her guard whose tremors were just subsiding. None of her other protectors were within sight. Hating the show of vulnerability, she ran to the door shouting obscenities at the two women who were entering the elevator. It didn't take long for some bravado to return. She ventured out further into the hallway giving every impression of someone who was allowing the events which had transpired.

'Next time I will not be so generous Catherine Wells' she shouted at the closing elevators.

Discombobulated by the loss of control, she stood for sometime shouting obscenities even as an unspoken fearfulness left her wondering what to do.

'Let me help you decide.'

Startled, Susanna spun around shocked to see a tall blond haired man, staring at her with piercing blue eyes. Dumbfounded, she could only return the stare for several moments before realization dawned.

'My brother.'

Jacob stared at the woman in front of him. His distaste for her rose significantly. That she could hurt his mother rankled. That she hit his mother tore at his insides. Now that Catherine was safe, he still spent a lot of time suppressing the desire to send this woman to a swift and final end but to perpetuate violence went against his core. Justice would be her mistress in the future. For now, he felt the need to disabuse her of any thought that they shared even a minute amount of blood.

Jacob felt the guard on the floor stirring. He turned swiftly, leaned over and dragged a gun from the jacket.

'You are not thinking clearly. I wouldn't use this if I were you.'

'He doesn't understand you.'

'He knows exactly what I said.'

They watched as the man, recovering from the disorienting interruption to his nervous system, turned over and rose unsteadily to his feet. Rather than look to his mistress for direction, he headed towards the elevator and left without a word of remorse or interest for the stunned woman.

'Let's go inside and discuss our parentage. Then I want you to leave this building, this city, this country and leave my family alone.'

'Ah, you are indeed Gabriel's son. Take charge. Be in command.' Susanna walked back into the office. Her arms were animated. She halted at the table and turned to face Jacob.

' I don't want your family. I want my share of the money from my father's estate. I want what is mine. You stand in the way of that.'

'Who told you I was your brother?'

'My mother. She would know. She wiped you ass and gave you food.'

Jacob restrained himself against the crude and uncouth attack. He pondered her demeanour and wondered if Susanna really deserved to know the truth. Beneath her bravado, Jacob could sense the hurt inner child. Without touching her, he was powerless to see much beyond the wider issues which drove the young teenager into a life over which she was nothing more than a commodity. And yet, unlike many others, she survived. What was most disturbing then was her decision to perpetuate the activities of her father and not rehabilitate herself. Apparently revenge was her overriding motivation.

'You cannot figure me out. Don't even try. Even within myself I am captivated by the bitch who lives next door to my heart.'

Jacob's silence seemed to spur her on. He waited and watched while her demeanour changed to one of seductive playfulness and she slithered around the edge of the table, turning and twisting, her posture clearly inviting.

'You and I could make a ...'

'Stop there! What you are about to suggest is despicable to me...brother or not! Just so we are clear, I am not related to you in anyway. Whoever told you so, lied.'

'There is no lie. My mother told me as she lay dying. That is the truth. You and whoever was responsible for you took my father's money. You owe me and if you think I am despicable, wait until I show you who your mother is.'

Jacob could not suppress the slight frown which drew his eyebrows together. Susanna seized on it.

'Oh yes, she is not the maternal angel of your filial imaginings.' The words were lofty and threw Jacob off.

'You are lying. Haven't you already done enough to hurt my mother.' Jacob's susceptibility was showing. He remembered questioning his mother's faithfulness to his father many times after the family was reunited. It had been a silly childish fear manifesting as jealousy. He thought the feeling had passed and was surprised to find a small vulnerability to the suggestion lingered.

Susanna seized on it. 'So? We can negotiate or the rest of the New York society will see your mother as she really is.'

Jacob didn't want to release his mind to wander over the recent details of his mother's activities. He remembered her withdrawal and wondered what was taking place in her life. Taking his mind off Susanna, to assess what she meant, was dangerous. He didn't plan to concede her one second.

'I will show you something. Perhaps it will make you more generous with...what's mine!'

Jacob watched warily while Susanna went to a chair, retrieved a large purse which had been resting on the seat. He saw her fiddle in the bag for awhile before pulling out a large manila envelope in one hand and a gun in the other.

'Your mother pre-empted me today with her version of these events but I have the original. Now if you are squeamish, we will go right to a discussion about my share of my father's money.'

Jacob locked eyes with Susanna. He was amazed at her ability to change from one emotional state to another. She looked at him with childish glee but spoke with a clarity that meant years of study to override an unmistakable accent when she was troubled. He wondered if it was mimicry or true intelligence. There was no time to ponder. The envelope was pushed in his face.

'See you mother, that slut, in her glory, then give me your answer.'

...

Vincent wasn't sure of his direction but he unerringly found his wife's heart beat. Her nervous energy communicated itself to him. He knew she had been hurt. His frustration at the slow pace of getting to her left him weak. It took a few minutes to orient himself as he stood in the basement of the office building. Once settled, he made his way upstairs and to the front of the building. The darkening sky gave him enough cover. There, he spied the van with Rob seated at the front wheel. Anger rose, then settled as he saw his wife in the back seat huddled with Cathy.

Rob unlocked the door and let Vincent in. He immediately reached for his wife.

'I'm alright Vincent. Cathy found me and helped me out. I don't know how Susanna let me go but she did.'

Vincent raised a hand to his wife's face. The reddened mark from Susanna's hand was clearly visible. Vincent's indrawn breath was so fierce, it seemed to drag all the air from the van.

'I cannot think when I see this in your face. How could she?'

'Please, don't worry. I wanted to expose her for who she really is. Her freedom is lost. Don't do anything Vincent. Let's just go home.'

'We can't leave yet. Jacob is with her.'

'What? Cathy, why didn't you tell me?'

'You called his name and he came.'

'Rob?'

'Yes sir, Jacob also asked me to wait until you arrived. I didn't know he was calling from upstairs.'

'You didn't go up?'

'No Sir, he instructed me to wait here and keep the doors locked until I saw any of you. He insisted.'

'Vincent?'

'I'm going up. I would be happier if you go home. Rob?'

'I'm not leaving here. Our son is up there. She has a gun. Vincent, she thinks Jacob is her brother.'

'What are you saying?'

'She's Gabriel's daughter!'

Vincent could feel is heart pounding. That name was almost enough to drive him mad. He never knew the monster had another child. Gabriel's abduction of Jacob was a horror that nearly cost the lives of mother, father and son. Nowhere had the depraved fiend indicated the existence of another child. Gabriel had been insistent that Jacob was to be his son. How this evil woman discovered the story and made it a living truth, remained to be seen. Vincent didn't care. He couldn't trust that his son would be safe. Whatever she wanted, just the fact that she was of the same blood as Gabriel, sent fear coursing through his veins.

Vincent was quiet for a moment. He could feel his son's strong steady heartbeat. A second before it changed he was out the door of the van and on his way upstairs.

...


	23. Chapter 23

DMGXXIII

Jacob gripped the envelope with a force which clearly told the tale of his fear. He knew that whatever lay inside, he would have to face it, head on. The loving son didn't believe for a moment that his mother was capable of any transgression. He had to believe that whatever lay in the envelope was a concoction born in the mind of the woman in front of him. The indecision was costing him credibility. Jacob longed to shift his energy to Cathy, to solicit her strength but, a moment away from the siren pacing the room and seething with resentment and anger, could be dangerous. Unlike Kardin, who he was able to confront as an equal, this woman was of a different animal totem. Her aura and behaviour was unstable. She was angry. Jacob could not find any chink in her aura. In fact, he concluded that she possessed nothing. Her body drew everything inward, sucking the life from the air around her.

'Your fear betrays you.'

'I am not sure that seeing my mother in a compromising position will solve anything.' Jacob put out the challenge but Susanna did not engage him. He shrugged and added, 'no matter what I see, your days, engaged in what you are doing, are numbered .'

'You will look at her,' she hissed between her perfect white teeth. 'See what she did to trap and kill my father. Catherine Chandler took everything from me and now I am going to take everything from you including your blind love for your mother.'

The word mother was said with such distaste that Jacob recoiled. The hand, holding on to the gun trembled slightly at his reflex movement. He wondered if she would even believe the truth if it were told. Jacob had the guard's weapon in his pocket. He could not get to it in time. A few possibilities crossed his mind but her response could be unpredictable and he didn't want take a chance. Susanna raised the gun to the level of his eyes.

'Open it! Next time I have to say it, the words will come with a bullet.'

Jacob knew when the lesser of two evils was the right choice. His thumb slid under the flap and he inserted two fingers around the sheets of paper and pulled them out slightly. He frowned. He took in a deep unsteady breath before raising wide eyes to Susanna.

'Look at all of them. See her in her glory. Then, tell me what you plan to do,' she spit out the words nastily. 'I am getting tired of this game.'

Jacob leafed through the papers, keeping the same look on his face. He refused to show any more emotion. Susanna had already bested him. Try as he might he could not subside his rapidly beating heart.

'My money?'

'There isn't any. I got nothing from Gabriel. He took my mother from me for twenty years. He destroyed my father and when he died, everything he had was held by the State for his crimes.'

'Liar. He didn't die. He was killed by your mother. You are his son. You got it all. Now, I want what's mine.'

In her excitement, the gun fired unexpectedly. The bullet, which was aimed directly at Jacob, could not find its mark. Susanna was surprised, but her trembling hand, said much about the miss.

'Lucky you! Next time it will be for real.'

A knock at the door interrupted. A voice called out her name.

She responded in a string of obscenities. Someone from her entourage had finally returned to see what was happening.

'Stay out you lazy bastards. As usual, I have to do it all myself.' Susanna was getting agitated. She turned her attention back to Jacob.

'Now Julian, I am done. You will tell me where you have put my father's money. You will sign that paper at the back of your mother's pictures and then you will get out of here with your life, if you are lucky.'

'Don't call me that. My name is Jacob Chandler Wells. I am named after my Grandfather. My father is Vincent Wells. My mother was never pregnant from Gabriel. The sooner you accept that the better. There is no way out for you Susanna but you can save yourself if you let go of the crazy idea that Gabriel was my father.'

Dead silence followed the words. Susanna's body began to twitch. She narrowed her eyes before opening them again. Jacob couldn't be sure if she was weighing the truth or not. He hoped that a voice filled with sincerity might calm and reassure her. His gamble would drive her one way or another.

'You have chosen to lie to me. You have no proof of what you say. Well, let me help you decide. In exactly 5 minutes from now, the delightful pictures of your mother, engaged in …well you fill in the blank…will be sent to a group of people who might be surprised at her ….hmmm…? What nice word could I use for a slut, a woman who has sex with multiple men?'

Susanna paused as if in deep thought. 'In my world she would be a champion. In your world, she will never be able to hold her head up again.'

Jacob held his tongue with great effort. Saving his mother's life was one thing but saving her reputation was equally important, especially if she hoped to continue her work. His silence prompted more taunts.

'One thing about my work, I learn to negotiate.' The eyes narrowed once more. 'Your turn now,' she invited with a wholly uncompromising toss of the head.

'Gabriel is not my father. He was a monster who abducted my pregnant mother and held her hostage until she gave birth, then he tried to kill her.'

'Even if your story was true, it doesn't make sense. Why would he want a child who was not his own? Look how he treated me.'

'He thought I was unique.'

'Blond hair, blue eyes?' Susanna chuckled maliciously. 'These looks are a dime a dozen where I come from. He could have had any number of children like you. You can't even make your lie convincing,' she sneered openly hostile again.

Susanna moved back towards the chair at the head of the table and grabbed her bag. She dug into a side pocket and extracted a cell phone. Fingering the buttons with practiced ease, she pulled up something which seemed to satisfy her.

'Two minutes Julian. Show me why you are so special,' she mocked pursing her lips in an extended 'o'.'

Jacob closed his eyes. He felt his father near. The envelope in his hand became hot. He wanted to relax but could not. Allowing Susanna to actually see what made him 'special' was not his choice. Revealing his father to the world was not his choice. The dilemma of what to do lay before him like a stone.

Behind him, Jacob heard the lock turn. Every sense told him exactly who stood on the other side of the door. He was worried. His father never stopped to assess potential danger lurking in unseen corners. He would simply burst in if he thought his family was threatened. There was no time to think or change the course of events because Susanna also heard and saw the handle of the door move downward.

'I told you to stay out you useless idiots. You can't help me now.'

The string of obscenities followed. Whatever she thought of her men and the situation, Susanna seemed to sense that she was losing control of situation. With a dangerous tremor threatening her hold on the weapon, she became careless. The gun which had been pointed directly at Jacob fired unexpectedly, sending a bullet directly towards his heart. Jacob had no time to move, but the bullet took on a life of its own and veered slightly tearing into the fleshy part of his upper arm before nestling in the wall. He refused to apply pressure, not wanting to startle her into any more reflex actions. The blood spurted in a steady flow down his arm on the inside of the coat.

On the other side of the door, there was a shriek, a scream then quiet.

Waving the weapon between his face and the unseen enemy on the other side, she shouted, 'don't move!' just seconds before the door opened fully to reveal exactly what made Jacob special.

'What the hell? Who and what are you?'

Susanna retreated to the other side of the table. The shock in her face was not feigned. She clearly had no previous knowledge of Vincent. Her gaze moved from one man to the other, rotating on a spring like an unrestrained bobble head doll.

In turn, both men were confounded by the situation. Had she been a man, attack would have been a viable choice. No matter how evil the intent, she was still a woman but an angry woman with a gun, cornered and seeing no way out. Jacob had no desire to provoke her but he had to speak. The pain in his arm became a searing fire. Blood continued to flow making a warm trail down his arm. He took a deep breath and looked her in the eye.

'This man, Susanna, is my real father. Nothing makes me more special than being his son because unlike Gabriel, he is a man I can look up to and admire every day.'

Susanna stared at the tall man with long blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and odd features. She would have to be blind not to see the resemblance. Frantically trying to recapture her aggressive stance and the need to control the situation, she raised the cell phone.

'So you have me, hands tied, but I still have this,' she mocked holding it at shoulder level. 'There is nothing left for me now except to waste my time with Palermo but your mother is the cause of all my troubles and she shall suffer. Give your father the envelope and let him see what she is.'

Vincent frowned and moved closer to his son. He began to realize that something had happened. Jacob said nothing but reached in to the envelope and with all the seeming reluctance in the world, pulled out the sheets of paper. With exaggerated movements which he hoped would not distress Susanna, he handed them to his father.

'What is this Jacob?'

'Pictures of Mama with another man.'

Vincent's roar was frightening. Whatever hope Susanna had that she would be saved, died instantly. The gun fell from her hand but the thumb, placed firmly on the button of the cell phone inadvertently pressed the _send message_ order. Her horrified face registered shock and fear. Whatever she had as leverage, died instantly. Knowing that Catherine would be destroyed was small compensation for the failure of everything she had worked for.

Jacob quickly retrieved the papers from his puzzled father and flung them out on the table. Susanna stared at them, frowning. Each and every one was blank. Shocked, she looked at her cell phone. Mailer Daemon flashed across the screen, seconds before the phone went blank.

Behind them, the sound of running feet punctuated the silence in the hall. Neither father nor son could fully draw a breath before the Diosa, shimmering in all her glory brought a force which even the strongest soul could not resist.

'I warned you once! There is no second chance.'

If an explosion occurred to tear through the room, it could not have carried the force released by Cathy's alter persona. She raised her arms in a gesture unseen by anyone. The light and power unleashed was awesome and so brief as to be almost nonexistent. At the end, like a trapped animal, Susanna cowered in the corner. Running was useless. She was trapped. Her primal scream tore into the core of the two men. The unholy resonance would be the last sound she would ever make. Collapsing on the floor in a heap, silent sobs wracked her body.

Cathy turned in disgust, reaching out for her husband then grabbing his bleeding arm just as he fell forward. Clinging to his wife, he struggled to avoid giving in to the pain. She knew what to do. Her dreams had opened the doorway from the past to present. She whispered his name in a voice born of her own pain hundreds of years ago.

'We are safe, Theodoric, my love.'

'Jacob!'

Father and mother shouted out at the same time. When her daughter in law jumped up and flew out of the parked vehicle a few minutes earlier, Catherine suspected that something had happened to Jacob. She didn't know how Cathy got up the five flights of stairs so quickly. The anxious wife had disdained the elevator, running at the speed of light to save her husband. Catherine quickly followed, reassuring her faithful driver that it was safe. With Rob standing behind her, Catherine stood at the doorway and surveyed the shambles in the room. It was clear that Susanna tried to murder her son and destroy her reputation with the pictures. When she realized that Jacob had been wounded, Catherine cried out reaching past her astonished husband to support her child.

'He'll be alright. Trust me.' The hand which Cathy held up behind her husband's back, halted the anxious mother.

Catherine knew the power of the soft voice which seemed to have become a part of Cathy's life and felt reassured. Leaving a competent wife to attend to her husband, Catherine turned only to be swept up in Vincent's strong reassuring arms.

'Will we ever be free of these people?' she asked, heartbroken at the turn of events.

'I don't know my love. We have to just keep believing that right will win out over evil.'

'Did she show anything to you?' Catherine asked nervously. The firm embrace was reassuring but she couldn't trust that Susanna would give up quietly.

'There was nothing on the papers, Catherine. Whatever she tried to do, it was a trick to trap Jacob.'

Catherine knew what she had seen. She worried about where the originals were hidden but at that moment, she was just happy to see her son safe. She glanced over at Cathy who was holding his arm and whispering.

'Mom, you and Dad should leave now.'

Catherine was worried about where Susanna had hidden the photos but she understood that Vincent couldn't stay. One look at Cathy set their minds at ease. They quickly left by the stairs.

The police, who had been called by other occupants at the sound of the first shot, soon arrived along with an ambulance.

'Who's injured?' asked one of the burly attendants.

'The woman lying on the floor. She tried to kill my husband. I think she had a psychotic episode.' Cathy kept her voice matter of fact.

'Is he injured?' the attendant inquired, reaching out to look at Jacob's arm.

'Just a flesh wound. I will take care of it. We are not pressing charges. I must take my husband home. You can contact us at this address,' she stated, handing the officer a card from her pocket.

Surprisingly, not one single person was able to contradict Cathy.

'Wait!' Jacob mumbled. He clearly had something on his mind. Cathy was almost insistent on leaving but he gathered a last burst of energy and moved towards Susanna. The broken woman stretched out a hand to stop Jacob from approaching her but he reached out and grabbed it, ignoring all efforts by the attendants to stop him. Within seconds he was able to intuit her life. The shock of it threw him back against his wife.

'My God, my God. What are you?' he whispered hoarsely staring at the wide-eyed vision of madness whose glassy eyes made her seem like some inhuman creature.

'Let's go Jacob. Please?'

Still keeping a hand on the wound, Cathy guided her husband out of the room, without a backward glance.


	24. Chapter 24

Epilogue

'I didn't know your hands had such magic in them.'

'You just figuring that out now?'

Jacob chuckled softly. His hand was raised to the soft white spot just below his shoulder where not too long ago, blood had oozed in a steady flow, down his arm and trailing along the inside of his clothes almost to his feet. He stared at the head of his wife, bent over his legs, earnestly scrubbing the dried blood from the golden hairs on his legs. Her ministration was comforting after the events, of a night, which seemed to have occurred aeons ago.

He watched the red tinged water flow steadily down the drain, wishing to himself that he could end all attacks against his family by the simple act of spilling the blood of his ancestors, just this once. He knew however, that life did not and could not come together in peace and harmony over the shedding of blood alone. Jacob earnestly wished for more peaceful solutions to end the constant rage of enemies who wanted something from his family which truly did not exist in the real world of their lives.

'You can't fix others you know. Their perceptions of need are born elsewhere. You can only buffer the innocent.'

'Are you reading my mind?'

'Hmmmm?'

Jacob quickly realized that Cathy was living on two planes of existence. Even though the family quickly returned to the Brownstone from the up town office where Susanna unsuccessfully tried to kill Jacob in exchange for her dead father's fortune, Cathy had not fully recovered herself. There were moments when she seemed to personify the Diosa and other times when she was simply the loving wife he had always known.

'Cathy!'

Jacob spoke her name sharply in an effort to bring his wife back to the reality of the situation. She stood up quickly, concern showing on her face.

'Are you alright?', she queried looking directly into the eyes of her husband. The gaze was open and honest.

'I'm fine. I am not always sure I know when you are you. I need to look into your eyes,' he said reaching for her. The steady flow of water running in the shower stall seemed to meld their bodies together.

'Jacob, I am real all the time. I know there is this energy within me which responds in ways I don't understand completely, but trust that the 'she' who lives inside of me loves you even more than I do, if that's possible.'

'KitCat, I wasn't thinking about love. There is so much of you which is concrete and makes the steadiness of each day possible. I just don't want to lose that.'

Cathy touched the spot on the shoulder which had healed almost completely, within the past hour. 'If I am going to be the old Cathy, this would not have been possible.'

Jacob knew the truth of her words. He ran his hand over the lovely head of hair, dripping wet from the ever flowing water. He pulled her body closer, feeling the nakedness between them sensing his desire rise. With the thought of all she had done for him and his mother, he felt his love rise and be almost boundless. There was comfort and slowing from the raging activity in his mind by just experiencing the flow of water in her arms. Time for lovemaking would be later. Instead, he became aware of the reality inherent in the dream of Theodoric and Veneranda, knowing that the act of saving the wounded knight needed to be relived as part of her insight into the skills she would develop.

'There is so much more to what you have done tonight. We can explore the deeper meaning of those things tomorrow. Tonight, I have a desperate need to make love to you but I am filled with questions and frustrations. Worry fills me first and foremeost and I can't let go.'

He buried his head in her neck, clinging to the extraordinary strength which her gifts bestowed. Cathy turned off the water and led her husband out of the stall, into the steamy bathroom, where she toweled him dry, speaking softly.

'Your mother did nothing wrong. The compromising photos were manufactured from shots taken of her while she was in the bathroom of Susanna's home. She was gassed gently, and posed in positions to which men were later added. Susanna has several pictures in a library of depravity which she keeps hidden and uses for her own perverse pleasure. To gain and maintain control of others, she used an age old technique of blackmail. Each of the folks on the committee have sexual vulnerabilities which she managed to exploit and utilize. Using her years as a high class prostitute, she learned very quickly that we all have inner needs which can't always be satisfied. She could source that vulnerability in people and use it effectively. Exploiting sexual and image issues is one of the most valuable ways to silence critics. The men and women on the committee felt favoured by her support of their….'needs'. '

'What about mama's pictures?'

'They can't be reproduced by any techniques. The copies will always be blank but her originals, along with the originals of the others are not available to me unless we find them. When you're better. We'll do that. I know where they are.'

'Her life seems unreal to me Cathy. I understand that in some ways she can't be held responsible for her beginnings. From an early age she was forced to be a woman while still a child. She knew no other way. The sacrifice of her childhood didn't weaken her mind but it did destroy her heart and strengthen her resolve to get back at everyone.'

The revelation was no surprise to Cathy or Jacob for that matter. Neither did complete understanding ease the burden of her actions nor mitigate the hurt she inflicted on so many others.

Cathy finished her care and waited while Jacob warmed her body and towel dried her hair. Satisfied that they had taken care of each other, that she had set aside his concerns, and that desire could not be held in abeyance any longer, they returned to the welcoming bed which would be the haven where all else would be lost in the wind except their desire to unite as one.

Seconds before their lips met, Jacob turned a quick thought to his parents. He felt the strong steady heartbeat of his father and knew instinctively that all was well with them and despite the events of the evening, they would weather this storm as they had done many times before, and come out stronger.

…**.**

This story is my 11th book for the Beauty and the Beast Series and my 13th overall. My other two published novels, The Will to be True/In the Shadow of the Blackbird and Suspect, Love are available from online retailers. They are not Beauty and the Beast stories but novels of love and conflict and resolution. Every time I write another story, it is with gratitude that I dedicate it to someone or some activity which has offered me an opportunity to learn about human nature, to understand what drives us forward and what holds us from fulfilling our potential. In the wake of the political excitement of the US presidential elections, I am dedicating this to Barak and Michelle Obama who epitomize the life of a couple whose love for each other and their country can transform, illuminate and make change through their efforts and beliefs in the innate goodness of humanity. To me, that is truly a gift.


End file.
